Conspiracy by a Quisling
by Zyuette H
Summary: Peace prevails in a once chaotic country and everyone believes that they are safe. But a certain group of terrorists seek revenge as they hunt down war-heroes and Gale Hawthorne seems to be at maximum risk being Mockingjay's cousin. Surprisingly, Madge Undersee has tangled herself so deep into the terrorist ploy that its impossible to come out of it unharmed. After MJ.
1. The Advent

_A/N:- The beginning of what might be a failed fanfic if you guys seriously won't support me. 'Cause I am not cut out for long thought processes._

_Disclaimer:- If I was Suzanne Collins, I would rather be sitting in the studio where Catching Fire...Oops, The Hunger Games : Catching Fire (how dumb can people get? ) was being shot and be gawking at Liam Hemsworth, but no such luck. So unfortunately not only do I not get to gawk at Liam Hemsworth but I also don't own the Hunger Games._

* * *

"No disrespect meant sir but I—"

"Then that's it."

"But—"

The full force of Gale's rage focused on the young man who stood quaking in his boots.

"When I ask you to arrange the supplies as per my recommendations you take it as an order and NOT A REQUEST! AM I MAKING MYSELF CLEAR?" his voice boomed, resonating strongly in the entire room. Like he needed that to happen.

"Y-Yes. I apologize. I will get to it right aw-away," the soldier scurried away, relieved to be leaving a room dominated by the most reputed General of Panem.

Gale rubbed at his face, tired at watching the various map strewn haphazardly on his desk. He was, as he liked to quote, a man of action and not a man of words. And words they gave him. Reports over reports were stacked on his desk, waiting for him to just read them and get it over with. But damn those words did make him feel dizzy. Groaning, his face fell in his hands. Was it a bad thing that he missed the days of war when he was up and about in action?

A knock subsequently made him utter a frustrated 'come in'.

"Have you seen Beetee yet? He has been asking for you since ages, Gale. You have got to go meet him," a young yet handsome face popped up from behind the door.

"I know, I know. And you are suppose to address me as 'General Hawthorne' Yohan," Gale mummered into his hands irritably. He had meant it. If he was caught addressing Gale as such, he would land himself in deep trouble. Base protocols.

Overtime Gale had been responsible for training Yohan as soon as he was recruited in the defense department. Snares being his specialty, he was placed under Gale's care as soon as he was officially cleared from the training regiment. Despite being the hard as a rock commander for Yohan, the two developed a nameless relationship overtime.

He pulled the hair on the back of his neck, nodding at him peevishly, "I forget. Anyways, when are you going exactly?"

"I was gonna—after I was done with these reports," he said with a dismissal wave of his hands.

"And when exactly are you going to _start_ ?"

"Don't even get me to start..."

"Fine. I will see you at the Panem Fest. Have a date yet?" Smirking knowingly that even though he could have anyone he want, Gale won't give a damn about what to wear, let alone a date to take with him.

Gale looked at him with a look alone that said _'Get lost' _which was more than what was need.

* * *

1 year, 8 months and 13 days. And still he can't get over Katniss. It was pathetic of him to be delving over something that was gone. Already taken by someone else. Not that he wanted Katniss in _that_ sort of way. But still, he would want her to at least talk to him. Tell him that it wasn't his fault entirely even though he knew it was. Be the best friend she was before she met Mellark.

He sighed at his figure, staring back at him in the mirror. The war definetly changed the world for better. But whose to say the same was for him? He was as physically fit as he could be. Training did that too him. His hair grew a bit into his eyes but still not long enough to be cut. His tan rather paled in comparison to what he had going in District 12 by the lack of the scorching sun. But the most haunting of them all, were the eyes. Empty and lacking compassion, staring right back into his. He was definetly not the Gale Hawthorne he was back then.

After minutes of struggle, he left the tie hanging around his black suit with a white undershirt and black pants. With one quick look up and down, he deemed himself well dressed and made his way to the kitchen counter where he prepared himself a cup of coffee.

A quick glance at the clock told him he had enough time till the Fest to spare. Picking up the newspaper, he quickly scanned the headlines as he sipped his hot coffee patiently.

_Rehabilitation and Reconstruction in Progress: _

_It seems as if the work for recovery is in full swing as the new government of Panem (now officially named as New Panem) headed by President Paylor takes up various projects as the immediate objectives to restore the once lost facade of Panem. Aided by the most capable Generals of all time, the word has been received that the project will hereafter take more of six months to finally complete. It is to ..._

_Yeah, yeah_. He does not need to know that. He himself was the one to give the deadline of six months to the committee responsible for recovery.

_Defense Department to finally make an official appearance:_

_Though the once persisting dangers have been uprooted from its very source, the new government has taken the initiative to form a defense alliance which has today officially been announced to have been named "MOD-F". Headed by the once significant war hero and known as Mockingjay's cousin, General Gale Hawthorne seems to yet play a significant role in reconstructing the Panem as he was last seen in District 8 rebuilding the demolished Justice Building (Second from right along with First Lieutenant Risa Hawkeye)..._

He did nothing. Absolutely nothing. They won't let him! All he did in District 8 was issue orders as to what would be the most efficient way to reconstruct and direct the allocation of supplies. That's all he seems to be doing lately. No action. His life was as boring as the dirt.

The newspaper had nothing new. Or rather nothing true. They just kept on blabbering what he already knew. What they really liked was to take things up a notch (That was a huge understatement). Especially the celebrity section was a torture to Gale. Even if he would be seen as much as talking to a girl, the media won't lose the opportunity to make it up into some sort of Celeb Gossip, turning him into all time favorite bachelor.

While he had been buried in his stacks of folders and notes to read, his alter ego—a clear media invention—had been galloping around, fraternizing with every single female that came into his contact. Only those close to him, knew how true the news were but still that didn't stop the female population of the entire District from running after him. Clearly he was fed up of it. He had nothing to offer than money to his suitor which back then was the only thing holding him off from having a serious relationship. Oh wrong he was back then.

As he was just about to turn the newspaper's last page over he stopped abruptly having read the word 'Mockingjay'.

_MOCKINGJAY ON HER WAY TO MARRIAGE :_

_Though, it hasn't been officially announced, it is believed that Mockingjay has finally taken the decision to marry her once district tribute partner Peeta Mellark after days of waiting. The rumors have definetly been evoked as a result of the couple being seen together at the dress store looking at a brand new designed wedding gown. When asked as such, the former Hunger Games Victor denied any speculations and says she is yet to think it through. The pair of Victors are very tight-lipped and have so far denied every rumor that proposes the though of them getting married. But who knows, we might have a Jr. Mockingjay running around in no time._

He couldn't believe it. He just couldn't. Katniss, his Catnip. Even _thinking_ about getting married. He knows the circumstances are different and he can't hold her to her verdict she pronounced when she was just 13 or so but still it feels like a stab of jealousy. It's the same way he felt when she got protective over her prep team. The same way when she unknowingly showed that she cared about Haymitch and Peeta as much as she cared about her sister, mom and him. It only used to be him she trusted blindly outside her family. And then she was whisked off to those pathetic games were she developed feelings for far more people than she had even ever talked to. Haymitch, Peeta, Cinna, her prep team. She even freaking got attached to that annoyingly bubbly Effie Trinket. It was as if she was a different person entirely.

Nothing in his life was the same anymore. The only thing that mattered to him was his mom, who now he chose to ignore considering he couldn't look her in the eye with what things he had done. The burden he shouldered by doing the things he should have never done. Posy and Vick. and most of all Rory. Gale knew even before Rory officially announced that he was in love with Primrose Everdeen. And he just didn't wish to see the anguish in his brother's eyes. And so he left. Fled the place as if it was on fire the day it was during the bombings.

Irritable knocking sounding from the door made him halt in his train of thoughts. These moments were increasing alarmingly, the moments where he would just think and think so much so that it ends up taking hours of his time, leaving him with nothing but more of regrets to condemn.

The knock resounded once again.

He made a quick dash to the door before the pounding of the door echo-ed in his already pounding headache only to see his first lieutenant waiting on the other sideof the door.

"Were you trying to get me to grow young?" Risa Haweye stood strong and tall, yet charmingly beautiful in her black, slick, sparkling dress.

"Yes, because you needed that," Gale smirked only to get a playful push as a reply.

Making her way inside the house, she could see he was half way done, drinking his coffee.

"Are you done? We are already running late. And it wouldn't be fitting for the General of MOD-F to come late at a party held to celebrate his own grandeur,"

Patting her hair after getting a sideways look at her reflection in the full length mirror wall in his dining room, she made her way towards him, huffing the entire time.

"And you don't even know how to tie ties, Great!"

"Sorry, it wasn't in my job description to know how to tie ties," he replied smugly as he threw a glance at his watch.

They were late, alright.

Running her hand through his mussed hair which he didn't care to put into place, she sighed.

"There. Done." she started to make her way towards the door when she felt a tug at her wrists. She turned around to see Gale looking at her intently.

"Thanks, for asking me out for this one."

A warm smile graced her features as she jerked her hand free from Gale's grip.

"Flirt." This made him smile wider.

"And anyways, who was gonna ask you? I did you a favor,"

"Oh puh-lease, I could have had anyone. It's just that I didn't find the right partner yet," he made his way across his living room and quickly picking up his car and house keys.

"Now, scat. Or else we will be late than we already are," she said as he pulled close the door to his home.

* * *

It was a good half and hour drive to the Justice building where they were holding the banquet. The noise could be heard three klicks from downtown. It, in no way, resembled a party held in honor of the fall of the Capitol. It seemed like a party of a teen striking the age of 18. Drinkings being sloshed around by various personals being invited Panem over to join the supposedly auspicious moment of victory. Food being served in enormous amount, adequate enough for the number of people living on this planet.

But Gale made no sense of it as he directly made his way to the bar, ordering himself a strong wine to begin with. He was in no mood for celebrating. Risa visibly slackened, having no control of the situation whatsoever and made her way towards her friends standing at some other point in the room.

At some point of time, after downing 6 glasses already, he started to feel dizzy from the stifling heat occupying the room.

_Air,_ he thought, _I need air._

Stumbling across the room and bulldozing people out of his way, he made way towards the open balcony on the far side of the room that overlooked the District.

_Breathtaking_, he figured, leaning on the railing that stopped him from falling over.

The mountains in the far distance seemed to resemble the ones he used to climb with Katniss and wondered if he was already drunk beyond belief when he heard his name being called multiple times inside the room.

He turned to face the room, only to find pin-drop silence as people silently searched for him. He made his way to the center of the room where everyone seemed to have been facing.

_What the hell on Panem is happening?_

Breaking through the crowd, he was met with a young soldier along with Beetee who met his eyes instantly. They were not here to celebrate. Beetee was not a party person at all. And it was obvious enough from the lack of the party clothing but something else registered. And he figured something bad has happened from the way the young soldier was frantically searching for him. Beetee made his way to Gale cautiously so as to not disturb the festive mood of the audience who were back again partying.

"Gale, we need you to come to the command center..._immediately,_" the urgency was all that was needed for Gale to make his way towards his coat on the bar counter which he assumed he had lost in the process of escaping some heat.

"What's happening?" Gale was surprised to find his voice commanding as ever, not even giving a slight hint about him being dead drunk a few moments ago.

"Something serious," Gale patiently waited for them to get out of the room before stopping Beetee, putting a rigid hand on his shoulder to turn him around.

"I said _what's happening_?" Gale stressed. He needed to know and he needed to know now. Beetee's tone of urgency was making him very nervous. If he would just tell him and get the thing across him then it might not turn out to be as bad as the thoughts going across his mind.

"Gale, Havok's dead."

* * *

_A/N: Madge will come people. Don't expect her to just drop out of nowhere. She is dead. Give her sometime to revive :D_

_Anyways, now back to serious job._

_The title 'Conspiracy of a Quisling' has a historical note to it. It refers to 'Vidkun Quisling' who was proved treasonous during WWII against his own country (Norway) when he allied with the Nazis. His name (Quisling) then became synonymous with the word 'traitor'. So my title basically means 'Conspiracy by a Traitor'._

_Is there any part of the fanfic you had trouble figuring out? Let me know._

_Should I continue? I know its boring but just let the momentum build up._

_And tell me what do you think will happen now? Lets see what you guys think I think :D_


	2. Stark Reality

_A/N:- I have decided (more like forced to) to write Madge-centric chapters through Madge's POV and Gale-centric chapters through third person's POV (because clearly I don't have a guy's mindset). So I am going to write this entire fanfic 'Pendragon' Style~! Italics are Madge's thoughts, btw._

_Disclaimer:- I own nothing but Yohan and Havok. Risa Hawkeye is a character from my fave. anime series (Fullmetal Alchemist). So I don't own her along with THG._

* * *

**MADGE'S POV**

Faint whispers seem to surround me but are immediately chased off by the intense headache that takes over, like someone is pressing disastrous tunes on my piano that sits in our living room. The hammering continues as I try to peel my eyes open. They somehow feel swollen. I can't seem to open them.

With much efforts, I do open them but it's practically useless. I am plunged into some kind of a dark abyss as I feel my way around. My fingertips feel the cool tiles that I had been sleeping on and instantly feel the stiffness in my neck and my back. And the worst part, I have no idea how I landed myself here.

The headache does not help much either. The room is hot. As though I have been placed under a bowl. I reach for my forehead and feel a layer of cold sweat. Fear grips me like vice. Where am I ? Why am I not at home? Where's mom and dad?

Then it hits me. Katniss. Quarter Quell. Force-field. Bombings.

My mom was obliterated to fine ash. We left her. All alone. In District 12, to die. Just like that. Sobs work their way up my throat. Its my fault_, MY FAULT!_

My brain's screaming at me. Breaths come out in uneven gasp. I am hyperventilating as I try to work out the situation to its best but there's something that's bothering me. I can't seem to cry as freely as I should be. My mind is clogged for some reason. Why am I not crying?

_Dad! _Chills run down my spine as I immediately stand up. Pain shoots through my head as dizziness takes over.

_I have to find Daddy!_

Frantically, I start to walk into no particular direction and run _smack_ into a wall. As if the pain I had already wasn't enough. I could feel a steady trickle of blood running down my nose that I try to wipe with the sleeve of my dress. Its takes minutes but I staunch its flow.

Stubbornly wiping at the tears that have materialized in my eyes, I feel my way around the room. _There should be a door somewhere, there has to be! _

My hands feels their way around every nook and crevice that comes in its way. It seems like the wall is going on forever. _Damn it! Where's the door?_

For some odd reason, a fearful thought comes across my thick skull. What if there isn't a door? What if the door is somewhere on the ceiling from where they deposited me in this room? What if they sealed the entrance with bricks and plan to suffocate me to death? What if I never get out of this room and rot to death? What if —my fingers close in around cold metal.

It feels like a lever. A heavy one. With all the strength that I could muster, I push it down. It makes a huge grinding noise and the noise echoes so loudly that I certainly believe that it has made my kidnapper aware that I am very much awake. This dang noise can wake a dead man up.

Pulling the door open is yet another story. It squeaks and creaks and its amazingly strange that no one has gathered outside the door. These people are remarkably deaf if you ask me.

As soon as the door is pulled open, fresh air breaks the mucky smell of the room and its breathtakingly refreshing. Noises of television and people discussing floods the room. They weren't whispers after all.

I hold onto the lever of the door, waiting for my eyes to adjust to the light —the dim fluorescent light bulbs that light the way I think I would go—but lights all the same. The tiles feel bone chilling. Its not much different from the room I was trapped in.

The entire way, my eyes roam around, looking for a similar door as mine, hopping against hope that my dad is behind one of them, safe and sound.

But its weird, because I don't see _one_ door. It looks certain that my room is the only room on the floor. I don't even know whether this building is a multi-story building. This might as well be the only floor.

Right at the end of the corridor, I could make out a door with the amount of light that seems to be flooding out of it. Not to mention that the voices seem to come from that very room. Cautiously making my way towards the door, the noises increase in their intensity.

"We won't get enough time that way. Its better if we wait a few more days before we make a move," a gruff male voice speaks up.

"How many days do you reckon would be enough for us to safely carry out this plan?" This guy seems a bit younger than the previous speaker.

"Three. I bet they have already set-up some kind of a committee to discuss this matter. I hope you have left nothing behind for them to track us, Fredly?"

Fredly? What kind of a name is Fredly?

"Nope. Left with no trace. Did a double take as well," I assume that's Fredly.

Just rounding the door, I peer on the inside of the room, eager to catch the faces of my kidnapper.

Unfortunately, they have their heads turned towards a television set which seems to be showing some kind of military people moving around.

Gut feeling says _Stay out of it! _But no. Why am I so stubborn again? I guess its the curiosity. No wonder they didn't hear me opening the gates of hell with volume turned on THIS loud.

I peer precariously, as to see what's being displayed on the television.

"Look at them," chides one of the men standing near the tele, "moving around like panicked children, trying to get a hold on the situation. I bet they have no idea whats coming to them,"

Everything is going right over my head. Not one thought is being processed in my mind. Its like they are talking gibberish that I can understand but yet can't put it together.

"They are going to pay for what they did," says the gruff male who I assume is there leader. I quick scan tells me there are about seven of these men. Why would they require this many people to kidnap me? _Why me even?_ There's more to it than just kidnapping.

"Especially, the Mockingjay's cousin," Katniss has a cousin? Lack of any kind of news from the outside world, when me and my dad where hiding in the forests during the rebellion, seems to throw me off balance. I don't know where I am and how I ended up here, let alone the status of the war. The last thing I remember was me sleeping with my dad under a make-shift roof from leaves and twigs we could collect.

"But how do you suppose we target him? It's certain they are going to increase his security level after we killed Commander Havok,"

K-Killed? As in p-past te-tense. A cold shiver goes down my spine. This is not good. Not good at all.

"I guess we will kill Hawthorne for the finale," Hawthorne...Hawthorne they said.

One Hawthorne. There's only one Hawthorne family as far as I know. And the likelihood of them targeting Hazelle, Rory, Vick and Posy are very low.

The realisation is electrocuting as screen movements switches to that of Gale frantically making his way along with an old man with ill fitting glasses.

Trembling starts at my feet, shaking my entire being.

They are talking about killing Gale. GALE!

Strangled scream gives me away and I back out in fear. Their heads swivel my face. Eyes widening in panic. I saw them. I am a witness to their plot. This is no good for them. This is something very big and I have messed up their perfect little plan. They are not going to leave me alone. They are going to hunt me down whatever I do and kill me.

I am not thinking straight. So I do one thing that comes up in my mind. RUN!

But I guess I am deprived of even that. A metal rod hits the back of my head. It feels like my head has been cracked open by the pain that surges and I find myself getting plunged into a much darker abyss as the ground immediately rushes to meet me.

* * *

This feels like deja-vu. The muffled voice. The not-able-to-open-my-eyes predicament. But the voices are right near me. I can feel human presence around me.

Just as I stir, the voices die down. They wait for me to come around. I open my eyes to gauge the situation I am in. I tied to a chair. Rope can be felt, burning cuts on wrists and ankles.

"Hey there Princess, comfortable enough?" A man who now wears a black mask asks. I think that was meant to be sarcastic? I don't know. All I know is that there is a pounding head. I forgot what it feels like to _not _have a headache.

The use of the nickname by which Gale used to call me, pulls me back to stark reality.

"I suppose not," I mutter under my breath.

"What do you know?" Straight to the point. The leader. He has a mask too. How convenient. Its as good as talking to the wall.

"I said _what do you know?_" he shouts followed by an electric shock rippling through my muscle.

Raw scream makes its way out of my throat. It hurts. My throat. My head. My back. My body. My...thoughts.

"I said—"

"Nothing!" I utter before they send another shock through me.

"I don't think so," and yet another scream escapes me as they tase me again.

"_Please_..." tears blur my vision. The pain's too much to bear. "_Please..._"

"Tell me what do you know about Gale Hawthorne," he orders. There's note of threat. A promise that he would peel the information from my bones if he as good as has a hint that I know anything.

"I don't know him," I can't, I just can't jeopardized Gale. If they are going to kill him, I will lie. Lie as much as it can carry me. But its useless to lie when they know you know.

"Fredly," another shockwave.

"STOP!" I cry. I am crying know. Crying, begging for them to just leave me alone. My head hangs limply on my shoulder. I don't have the strength to as much as look away from the ground.

"I guess we will try the other way round now," he turns around. I limply look up to see the television being turned on. It replays the same clip I saw moments ago. Gale making his way to his car. The guy turns around and I think he caught a glint of recognition in my eye but says nothing.

This is not what he wanted to show me?

The screen changes to that of a man sleeping. His face is away from the eye of the camera, crawled into a ball in the corner of the room. His clothes—a grey shirt and black pants which seems days old—permanently stained with dirt. I can't judge whether the man's alive or dead. He seems pretty damaged though.

"Recognise him?" I could see the smirk from my line of sight.

"No..." I pant.

"No?" he taunts.

"No." And just as I say that, the man stirs in his sleep. Turning, and in that process revealing his aged face—yet a face that used to make me feel safe—to the camera.

"No...no, no, no, No, NO!" I shriek as I am faced with my dad.

"Dad! DAD! Daddy!" I scream as loud as I can, as though he will hear me through the camera.

"Da—"

"Now this is how we are going to play," the man switched the television off and my eyes, which I think are wide and scared, meets his cold and steel gray ones. That alone scares me to death.

"You tell me what do you know or how do you know Gale Hawthorne and I leave your dad alone. If not, then he is going to have some company for a while before he is done with forever,"

I don't know what to do. All I can do is cry. Cry as much as I want. Tears are streaming down my cheeks at an uncontrollable pace.

I am finally crying. Crying for my mother who died in the bombings because we left her behind. Because my dad was capable of saving only one person and he chose me. If only I would have been sane enough to get a hold on the situation then I would have helped him get my mother out in time rather than being a burden myself.

I cry for Havok, who god knows might be having a wife and children waiting for him back at home. Waiting for him to just come home and eager to tell him how their day went.

I cry for my Dad who though did his best couldn't save me or himself for that matter. The fact that we both find ourselves in a situation much worse than the bombing itself is enough to make me spill my guts out.

But last of all, I cry for Gale. I cry because he left me when Katniss came back from Hunger Games. I can't believe the realisation that he chose Katniss over me after all the moments we had is still hurting me as much as it did back then. I cry because Gale's finally getting his share of happiness and yet he has a danger as big as death lurking above him.

I cry all the tears that I have withheld all these years. In a way, it feels really good. How can it feel good in a situation that so costs me, my dad and Gale his life?

A shock makes me choke on my tears which leaves me wheezing for breathe.

"Tell me," he says, as silent as a whisper of breathe in air.

And that's what I do. Tell him. Spill my guts. Tell them everything I know about Gale. This Gale Hawthorne who was an illegal hunter I fell in love with. The guy from the Seam who used to bring me strawberries to sell. The guy who was my rock during the days when two of my only friends were reaped in the Hunger Games. The guy who left me to my own devices as soon as he was done using me. The guy who stole my heart, trampled all over it and gave it back as a reminder to not love him again. And the guy who left me to die when the bombings took place in District 12.

They hear intently to everything I have to say. I don't hide one thing from them. Not even my feelings for him. Frankly speaking, I don't have a hold on my brain right now. I am just talking. I can't hear what I am saying. I can't think as to what all I am telling them about me and Gale. It's like my mind has a brain of its own, going on and on with its tragic tale to tell.

I hang my head dejectedly, all I want is for me and my dad to get out of here as soon and as soundly as possible.

I watch the ground as two feet come into my view. A hand grabs my chin and lift it until I am facing those cold gray eyes again.

"I will let you and your dad go," he says with a certain softness to his voice. This catches my attention. I hold my head on my own and his hands withdraw. I am trying to process what he said. Was he really saying what I thought he was saying?

"I will let you and your dad go," he repeats as I drink the news in, before continuing, "if you kill Gale Hawthorne for us."

* * *

_A/N:- How was it? o.O? This is like the longest 'thing' I have ever written. I like it very much._

_Clearly, I have got reviewers showing their concerns as to whether I am going to have Gadge fluff. I will be frank with you. I am absolutely hopeless when it comes to writing fluff. But that does not mean I am not going to have fluff at all. I mean it makes no sense to NOT have fluff with Gale and Madge being in a same room. I will try my level best and if I find that the fluff is not up to mark then I am going from PLAN-A where 'A' stands for Aquiliz to PLAN-B...where 'B' stands for Beta...xDD. So you have nothing to worry about!_

_And I am not going to abandon the story so that thing is out of question as well :)_

_Thanks to all the reviewers! Your reviews are very very very much appreciated because frankly, they give me boost to write._

_Any complaints? doubts? _


	3. She was it

_A/N:- Okay. May I just say I am so so flattered by all the reviews and PMs that I have been getting as of late? Thankyou so much for your continued support! You guys literally make my day with your reviews! _

_And I am so so so sorry for the late speaking, I blame school._

_Disclaimer:-I will be posting every Tuesday from here on :)_

* * *

The chaos is deafening as the black-haired-hunter makes his way to the command centre. Practically everyone he know bumps into him at every nook and corner. He wonders whether it's the fact that its _him _ who knows everyone here?

It's a bit of struggle from him to push his way through, considering Beetee's well off behind Gale, walking on the path he has made for him. Police sirens run in the background adding to the already chaotic situation and all Gale could formulate is _who on this damn earth called the Police without MY FREAKING CONSENT?_

Just as he is about to turn the corner and reach the so-called command centre, he runs _smack_ into someone.

Grey eyes meet blue. And the pain reflected in them is quite palpable. They immediately glass over when they actually gaze into the grey ones.

"Mrs. Leshner," he says as soft as a whisper and smiles, out of respect for her, but it does not quite reach his face. Why would it anyway? She has just lost her husband about half an hour go.

"Mr. Hawthorne," her voice cracks in the end and he knows she is barely holding up. All Gale could think of was how her two daughters, 7-year-old Shannon and 5-year-old Darcy, will hold up after hearing about their dad. It wasn't best for him to reminiscence about his times.

When his dad died, his mom, ever the picture of a perfect mom, held his siblings all through the day. Held herself all through the day. He remembered her, encouraging Vick to make a picture of mountains and sunshine he had never seen. Encouraging Rory to go out and play with his friends who themselves were grieving their loses. But he saw it all, right when her eyes met his, the enormous amount of agony she was holding up. He remembers holding her when her façade finally crumbled down into the darkness of the night. The solace provided by the night still wasn't enough, as her sobs wrecked her body, her sounds getting muffled into Gale's chest as he held her close to him. Trying to absorb every bit of pain and tremor she was experiencing.

His mother could barely hold up during those times. And he could definitely see his mother in Mrs. Leshner.

Just as he is about to say he commiserate, Beetee bumps into him hard.

"Oh Jeez, What's the hold up?" Beetee peers at the two in a _can-we-go _kind of a look.

"Nothing...um...you go ahead, I will be right back," he said without looking away from Mrs. Leshner who held his gaze as precariously as possible. Beetee left without further word.

"Mrs. Leshner, I —" He didn't have words to say as his eyes found the ground. What was he going to say? That he is sorry for her lose? Thats the last thing they need. Another person pitying them, lying to them. Or that it's all going to be alright? There can't be a worse lie than this in the world. It's definitely not going to be okay.

"Thankyou," Gale didn't know what was she thanking him for. Was it a meaningful one, as in thanks for being there for them in their good times? As in at least having the common sense to not pity them? Or was it in a sarcastic manner, as in thanks for getting him killed when he trusted you with his life?

She had thanked him on various occasions for that matter. When he brought two pretty makeover dolls for her daughters on Christmas. When he had helped her and Havok with Shannon's surprise birthday party. When he was the first one to visit, to actually care for Darcy outside of their family, when she caught the flu. When he brought home a dog who both the sweethearts had named atom, which Gale found quite puzzling.

"Gale," she looked her right in the eye and Gale knew it was the former, "Thankyou," and she walked right past Gale, leaving him to figure everything out.

This was it. The moment when it struck him. When the reality sunk in. Havok was dead. Was gone. Though Gale was at a higher post then the Havok, he was so much younger than Havok himself. He did realise that at some point of time, Havok kind of become part of his family. His little family he had going around here was like his own family. And it's his fault. His fault that a father died. That a husband died. That...a trustworthy friend died when he was out there in a party grieving over his lose when he could have checked up on the surveillance.

_"General Gale Hawthorne, you are immediately requested to summon in the command centre. I repeat, General Gale Hawthorne, you are immediately requested to summon in the command centre. It's Code BLUE. Repeat, Code BLUE. Over,"_

The static voice pulled him out of his reverie. His motions were robotic as he pushed pass the doors that separated him and the command centre with just a corridor. With every step all he does is recount the amount of mistakes he had done, all the people he had lost.

Dad _dead._

Katniss _dead._

Bristel _dead._

Boggs _dead._

Mitchell _dead._

Finnick _dead._

Prim_ dead._

Madge _de_—_._

_Madge._

"Finally! You have made a very wise decision to show up General Hawthorne," she laced her comment with thick sarcasm and to an extent had enough level of authoritarian quality to it which made Gale cut short. Thank God the corridor didn't go on forever.

President Paylor gazed at him with such intensity that he found himself making his way to his seat beside Beetee on its account without one word of protest. Everyone's eyes followed him as he made his way right in the front. After a minute or two of staring at Gale to intimidate him, Paylor finally began.

"Okay. So now that General here has decided to grace us with his enigmatic presence," Gale rolled his eyes at that, "Let's start with today's agenda. We all know why we have gathered here. Now, I want someone to give me a very detailed intel about what happened and how it happened."

As far as Gale could remember, he didn't pay attention to any of it.

"Spy—,", "Anti- Capitol —,", "Against the Government—,"

He simply watched the hands of the clock move round and round and round and round until he stopped abruptly at the mention of Katniss Everdeen _Mellark._

"W-What did you just say?" Gale finally spoke up from his place. Everyone looked at him, as if suddenly remembering his presence in the room.

"Um," hesitated the young man and proceeded to the nod of the President who was watching Gale with intent eyes. She wasn't a fool. An unobservant lady cannot make it up to the post of the President. She exactly knew what Gale had for Katniss. Not many did know a days. Everyone just forgot and moved on. But she kept it. Kept it in her mind to keep Gale away from any mention of Katniss Everdeen because that's the last thing she needs. A very good General taking a detour from himself. Beetee himself couldn't help but sneak a glance at Gale. His face was as revealing as a wall.

"I was saying whether this involved the involvement of Mockingjay. It is quite appropriate that the higher target is not us but the Mockingjay itself. She _is _a significant person after all,"

Okay, so Katniss and death target. Okay, that's okay. No! No, that's not okay. What?

"So I was thinking about us arranging some transport," the young man continued to speak, "for the Mockingjay to be transported here and kept under our intense security—,"

"NO!" His voice silenced everyone present in the room.

"We are in no way involving Katniss in this. She has had enough. Keep her out of this! I—We don't want her here," Beetee caught the stutter in his voice but sat silently, giving Gale a scrutinizing look all the while he wasn't even looking at him, "We are not even sure what this people want. Have we had the post-mortem file from the Forensic lab?"

"General Hawthorne, that is _not_ the way you address the tribunal! And you definitely have no rights to speak out of turn. However I will overlook this on the account that we are facing a dire situation," Paylor moved around the table herself to hand over the file to Gale.

They all knew. Gale was Paylor's favourite, though lacking certain mannerisms. But no one said anything. Couldn't. Gale did prove himself well on the battle field.

Gale opened the file to find a very young-looking Havok, probably in his 30s, staring back at him. Brown hair and jade green eyes. He couldn't move past his photograph enough to read his death details. Or is it that he didn't want to read how and where and when a knife stabbed him thousands of times. He quickly skimmed to the last page of the file that held the will.

_I hereby declare that Claire Leshner, my wife, is to be handed over my property, money and estate if I, in any circumstance, die._

He could see his signature there in the witness section at the bottom of the document along with that of their neighbour's.

The command centre had grown silent, observing, waiting for him to just speak up.

The mere mention of his name brought his eyes up to meet that of Paylor. Her's was full of rage at the fact that Gale wasn't even paying the least bit of attention he should have be paying but immediately softened when she saw his eyes glaze for just a flicker of moment.

"Yes?" he simply asked.

"What do you say General? Do we transport the Mockingjay here and keep her under heavy surveillance or find out some more before we move on the former plan?"

"I think we should find out more. There's no need to disrupt Katniss if it's not necessary,"

"That's it then people. We have the verdict." Paylor concluded as she moved on to instruct some guy on how to secure certain parts.

* * *

"What?" Gale snapped. He was finally able to get hold of some sleep when his cell rang.

"Where are you General?" Risa's voice rang out through the other end of the line. Damn this woman. Would she ever leave him alone to let him live his life in misery?

"What do you want Risa?" He could hear a bit of a whispering on the other side. Someone was with her at that very moment.

"Sir Beetee here asks for you. He says it's necessary for him to have a word with—"

Silence stretched till Gale found it necessary to speak.

"Risa?"

"Gale?" The use of his name terrified him to his brink.

"Sir, I hope you are nowhere in the downtown, are you?" A slight tremor was recognisable in her voice.

"No. At home, what's happening?" This was getting stranger and stranger by the minute.

"We will be right there in an hour or so. Do not go anywhere or don't contact anyone," Risa's tone was alarming enough for Gale to understand that its not the time to question anything.

"Very well," he replied and received nothing but the static ringing in answer.

* * *

Risa had her own key for Gale's house so it was not much of a scuffle to get into the house. The fact baffled Beetee greatly but the poor old guy didn't utter a word. He has all the time in the world to ask Gale what it meant, but maybe it's Gale who is the poor guy here if what Beetee assumed was true.

Gale had been busy examining his bow he had received when him and Katniss were sent to District 8 for promo, to hear his peers enter his house. It's still amazing for Gale to know that he had a lot of functions to learn even though he had possessed this bow for two years.

It glowed dark blue in the dark, the light making its way from the transparent body to the outside world. The machinery inside gave a silent hum but that wasn't what Gale loved about it the most. The light shone brightly, reflecting on Gale's face as he sat there, in the dark, admiring one weapon, one reminder of the rebellion he allowed to exist with him. To remind him for the cause he fought for.

"I see you still held onto that," Beetee's voice startled Gale out of his depths, which he didn't appreciate much. He was losing it. His hunter's instinct. Hearing the softest of voices, the ability to _not _startle at someone's voice.

"Yeah, couldn't throw it away even if I want to," the case closed with a creaking noise as he slid it back under his bed.

"Sorry, I didn't hear you come," he got up from the bedroom floor and motioned for Beetee to come and sit on his bed. Gale followed him after switching the lights to his bedroom on and sat right next to him, still fresh with all his memories of the war.

"You miss it, don't you?" Beetee murmured under his breath. Risa leaned on the door frame. Watching both the guys. As if they had some telepathic connection she could feel unspoken words of determination, courage and friendship passed among them.

"I will go to make some coffee," she felt her presence for the time being wasn't needed and resorted to making some coffee.

"Define _it_," chuckled Gale to which Beetee gave a soft smile but still not holding his gaze.

"I don't know how to tell you," he began, "It's like you are small. Incredibly small. Like an ant. Yes, definitely like an ant. And then there's this mean kid who threats to kill you with just a movement of his hand. Drown you by simply spilling water on you or trapping you under this bowl and you can't crawl your way out. And even after you get away from him, and you might not ever encounter him again, you are always under the impression, that maybe just so he might return with his unpleasant practices. Promising to kill you," he stares hard at the ground, finally getting it out.

Gale watches him, calculating every word he had said so far, wondering why was he saying this to him now when he had asked him this ages ago.

_"Beetee," Beetee turned to look at Gale watching him working out the kinks in their plans, "What is it like? In the Arena? Why is it that it's so hard for a person who is not a Victor to understand it in any way?" Gale couldn't see the sense. Why Katniss would go to Finnick for solace when he had been her asylum all these years? What was there in being a Victor that he didn't understand? What was so hard in understanding the miseries of the tributes in the arena when he had been surviving under similar conditions ever since he was 14?_

_"Why would you want to know that?" It was obvious enough Beetee didn't want to discuss it. But he was rather curious as to why would Gale want to know about it?_

Until now. Katniss. It was her that he wanted to understand it for. So he could help her through it. Help her through the traumas she faced every night that only the mere thought of Peeta could help her and nothing else. He wanted to protect Katniss, wants to protect her still.

"I guess I wouldn't understand unless and until I face it myself," he sighed and seemed to be concentrating hard on a fleck of dust on his carpet.

"You love her." It was a statement not a question.

"Define love," Gale couldn't help but think back to all the things he had loved. His dad, his family, his home, Katniss, everything of which he had lost.

"Love as in caring. You didn't love her _that_ way. Did you?"

"Not going to deny that," he did care for her. Ofcourse he did. For four years, their families had been practically munching out of the same produce. Gale and Katniss hunted, their families ate. The mutual need to fulfill the stomachs of their families was what kept them together. Formed an unbreakable bond which led them both onto believe that they would stay that way forever.

Unexpected as it was, they didn't survive much long after they lost the reason to support each other. Unexpected as it was in the first place, Gale cared for someone outside his family more than he believed he could. But the most unexpected thing of all, was that he didn't, ever in his wildest imaginations, think even for a second that he would end up falling for the one person he so so wanted to despise for her wealth, for her having it better than anyone else.

"Who was she?" He could see Beetee smile from the fringe of his vision.

"She was... she was _it_."

* * *

_A/N:- Okay, tell me frankly who all thought Mrs. Leshner was Madge?! And yes, a dog named Atom. I was kind of debating between Atom and Ion._

_I know this chapter was kind of boring and long but I hope it got better in the end? What was your favourite part? Mine was the part where Gale sits there on the floor of his bedroom and that glow, oh! I love that addition in my fanfic!_

_Any doubts? concerns? criticism? Would love to hear about them :)_


	4. The Finalty

_Disclaimer:- I am so so sorry for the late update. You know I had something plus I was also busy posting about Hunter's Fragaria so kinda escaped my mind._

* * *

A low whisper finds me. The voice is cold but at the same time it possesses a certain warmth. And it's not like the last time. This voice was purposefully soft. I was with the people whose whisper's I am hearing as of now. I don't know how, I don't why, but I feel secure. But I know I am not. Not until they have me. Not until they have dad. And I know they won't feel secure. Not until they have Gale's life.

I do reckon that I am not in the same room as I was held before. Maybe I was dreaming the whole thing. Maybe I am back into my bed in District 12 and everything, I mean _everything _was a figment of my imagination partaking over my dream as a nightmare. But I know I am not. Not because I am being sensual but the acrid smell of sulphur burns its way up my nostrils and waters my eyes. My house in any way _does not _ smell like that.

The whisper grows in volume and I somehow feel them circle me, watching me. I keep my eyes close, stalling for as much time as I can conjure. I need to think it through. I need to know how I got here, workout how I got into a situation like this and think through a plausible solution to the problem.

"She's still out," I hear someone whisper.

"Should we wake her up?" the same guy asks to god-knows-who.

I didn't hear what the respondent said but it might have been close to somewhere _let her be_ because I can feel them moving away.

_Deep breathes Madge. Breathe in, breathe out. Work it out. Think._

The last proper piece of memory I can clearly recollect was watching the Quarter Quell.

Katniss screaming for Peeta and Peeta doing likewise. Panic and chaos surged the entire arena but there was a certain calm and serenity before the TV set. Somehow, I could not quite replicate the sense of urgency existing in the arena. Usually I do, feeling the feels of the tribute as clear as a crystal but somehow they were made numb. It was the nice sort of calm. It was the calm before the storm. The calm that came along with bad premonitions. Premonitions given to me by a certain hunter.

My entire physical existence was watching but my mind was tuned in to the moment the night before. When Gale Hawthorne materialised outside my house right in the middle of the night. It's ridiculous. I am ridiculous. It still makes no sense to me why I would think of Gale Hawthorne after what all he did to me but somehow I can't deny that aspect of my mind telling me that there has to be some logic that made him do that. Because whatever it maybe, Gale Hawthorne won't act before he thinks it through.

That very thought crossed my mind when I felt a chilling presence in my bed. Like someone was watching me. I cracked my eye open but nothing but darkness greeted it back. I sat ram-rod straight and waited for my eyes to get adjusted to the only light coming from my bedroom window. Sweat trickled down my spine and suddenly, it was too hard for me to breathe. Making my way to the window, I opened it and the cool air soothed its way in.

Gazing outside the window, a pair of grey eyes met mine and never, _never _in my entire life was I spooked to this level. My hand immediately covered my mouth to stop the scream from coming out in case I would wake my mom and dad up. My heart thundered furiously against my ribs. What the HELL is Gale Hawthorne doing right below my bedroom window staring at it like a lunatic?!

Surprisingly, Gale's eyes widened ever so slightly, signifying that he wasn't expecting _my appearance _at _my window_. How Ironic?! But he was definitely not thrown away as much as I was. I furiously glanced at him and he motioned for me to come down.

Pulling on my satin robe, I made my way down the stairs, tip-toeing all the way, careful not to make any kind of noise. My thoughts were only disturbed by the occasional creaking of the floorboards. I would freeze in my step, staying silent, listening to any sounds that would suggest that mom and dad are up. Nope.

_This better be good Hawthorne_.

My pulse was still throbbing and I swallowed in a vain to get away with the lump in my throat. I made my way to the back door and pulled it open only to have lots and lots of cold air rush inside my house.

"What is it Gale?" I said casually, rubbing my right hand over my left in an attempt to get the goosebumps to settle down. Were the goosebumps because of the cold wind or the intense way Gale was looking at me, I didn't know. But I refuse to accept the former.

He made his way towards me, his tread as silent as nonexistent. I started to back away only to run out off space. But that didn't stop Gale from coming closer and closer towards me. He stopped when he was only inches away from me. Only a sliver of air between us. Shiver ran through me. Oh who was I kidding. This is so not the doing of the cold air. I didn't have the audacity whatsoever to look right back into my eyes.

He took a step closer. His warm breath breaking through the cold air, fanned across my face, compelling me to look him in the eyes, taking me right back to our moment before the Quarter Quell. He fixed me with his cold glare.

The only thing surprising was that this time, it held something in them that I did never though Gale would possess. Fear.

He started to lean in, to my surprise and though the logical part of my brain told me to just push him and walk away like a boss, I couldn't help but shut that part of me off, closing my eyes in anticipation of what's to come.

His cheek brushed mine and my eyes flew open, disappointed on the turn of events, only to shut close again when his voice, husky as ever, echoed in her ear.

_"Get out,"_

Somehow, I knew it didn't mean 'get out of here' or 'get out of my life'. It held a meaning more deep. But my mind was elsewhere. Concentrating on the liquid orbs that were now gazing into mine. It might just be me but I felt as if he was apologizing for whatever he did so far to hurt me.

I had to tell him, that I forgave him the moment the words where out of my mouth. That I wanted him no matter what I said, but my words were hanging on the tip of my tongue. So I did the only thing that came to my mind. I closed the gap between us.

He stayed tense, contemplating the situation, but responded in a split second with a tenderness that I didn't know he possessed. This was our third kiss but it didn't border on the need for a kiss regarding the situation as it did during our date. And on the need for expressing gratitude for the deliverance of the morphling. This kiss was just sort of meant to happen. Like the moment needed it.

His mouth was soft against mine, yet retaining the urgency of the situation. His hand circled my waist pushing me gently against the wall of my house as my hands proceeded to tangle themselves in his hair. He pulled my bottom lip between his and a soft mew escaped me. Before I could respond, he pulled away.

"_I do,_" he whispered, in the same husky tone, looking me right in the eyes. My hands were playing with his hair that curled around at the back of his neck as I went onto to think _Do what_? Before I could ask him, he buried his face in the crook of my neck, warming the chilled skin there immediately. I gasped, not only to the sudden warmth but also to the soft sucking kisses Gale was leaving behind as he trailed the entire length of my neck to my jaw. His hands curled at my waist, giving me an enormous sense of euphoria when otherwise I would have drowned in my nightmares of Peeta and Katniss' deaths. I knew Gale was doing it more out of the need to pacify his nightmares but if it did mine to, then no foul done.

His lips found mine and kissed me with such an intensity that I was left speechless. My hands trailed down from his neck, to his shoulders, down his chest and clutched his shirt, pulling him to me. I needed him. Closer and closer. His one hand tightened around waist, sensing my need to get him closer and his other hand spammed the length of my spine, trailing up, until it rested on my cheek as lightly as a butterfly does on a flower.

He pulled away, but still lingered near my lips to the extent that I could feel them with my own. His thumb was running gently along me cheekbone, feeling the curve of it. My hands trailed down his chest and wounding themselves around his waist all the while looking into his eyes.

"_Madge," _he said my name as if he was saying it for the last time, savouring the feel of it on his tongue. He leaned forward to rest his forehead on mine and took in a deep breath, probably taking in the smell of lavender as he once suggested I smelled like.

_"I want to,"_ _-love you. _

"Then why don't you?" I whispered. _Why don't you love me if you want to?_

Dark grey eyes melted into liquid orbs once again. _Why don't you?_ I told him with my eyes.

He pressed his lips to mine, kissing them so agonizingly slow that I feared that it might not end through the night. Not that I wanted it to. But it wouldn't be appropriate for me to get caught in this state when my dad comes up looking for me. He teased my lips, taking his own sweet time kissing them, groaning ever so slightly when I respond back with similar intensity.

And just like that he pulled away abruptly. Leaving me all wild and dazed. Cold air rushing to surround the warm air he took with him.

I looked at his retreating figure. Tall and straight. Walking with a stride that suggested self-pride, carrying with himself an aura of confidence. And his hair all askew suggesting that he was doing much more than just taking a night stroll in the park.

But I was just looking. Not really seeing because my mind was reeling on the words he left me with.

"_Because I can't_."

* * *

_FIZZZ!_

"Dad," I screamed, "I can't see anything!"

"DAD!" No sound came back.

I quickly stood up, mind on alert and stretched my hands to feel my way around the house. "Holy Sh—" my toe stubbed I suppose what were the stairs.

I quickly climbed my way up and turned right, only to run into another wall.

"Madge," okay, that was my dad, "We have to get out of here," he clutched my wrist.

"Dad, but mom—"

"Your mum's going to be alright," he struggled through a fit of tears and pulled me toward the main door.

"No! Dad! We have to get mom!" I could tell I was making it harder for him than it already is to leave my mom behind but I wasn't taking no for an answer.

"DAD! PLEASE MO—"

"MADGE!" He took hold of my shoulder and held me painfully strong.

"Honey, we have to get out. Your mom wants you to get out. Please," he begged and all I could do was stand numb. I stood numb the entire way he pulled me to the fence. I stood numb when I saw Gale break into my house presumably going in to save me when my insides were screaming for him to _not go. _

I stood numb as I saw my home, my district recede in the background, flames lighting them up, making its way to heaven in the form of smoke.

It took me seconds, hours, days to get me to talk and when I did I restrained to just talking as much as required. I could tell that my behaviour depressed my dad but for the time being, I didn't care. I hunted, gathered, as much as my knowledge allowed me to and kept the conversation strictly to our survival needs.

I didn't know how long we stayed in the forest. Years, I assume.

But then one day, a group of men came. Told us that the war was over and that they were locating the refugees if there are any in the rest of the Panem. Me and my dad, finally overjoyed to leave the wilderness behind, didn't see deep into the plot to notice that the men wore clothing that was far from what the official people would wear.

Some way in between, I vaguely recollect getting hit and then waking up in that room that stank like hell.

And that's how I ended up here. Making a life and death situation.

_My dad or Gale._

I bet these people think that they have hit a jackpot regarding my deep connection to Gale.

My decision either way would cost someone their life and give someone the safety of lifetime.

I crack my eyes open for sure and sensing that I am awake, they come near me.

I am in the same chair they had left me last night after feeding me some green slop that is, quoting them, "suppose to keep me healthy". More like "suppose to keep me alive". But not even that considering it took me every ounce of willpower to gulp one spoonful down.

_My dad or Gale._

"Have you decided sweetheart?" I scrunch up my face to the relevation.

_My dad or Gale._

"Yes," I replied before I could second judge my decision.

_My dad or Gale._

"And?" Fredly asked me. _SAY IT!_

_My dad or Gale. _

"Tell me what I am to do."

* * *

_A/N:- I am kinda on a writing/typing diet so..._

_I apologize for the 2 long week wait but I think I pretty much made up for it with a nicely written chapter. What do you guys think?_

_And I will go on writing back stories as I go along with this plot, so that everything and everyone stay's in sync. Since I haven't covered the second kiss for that matter. Deal?_


	5. Oncoming

_A/N:- I have come across so many grammatical errors and all, that I feel like drowning myself in the ocean of shame. Thankyou so much for tolerating me and my stupid errors._

_Disclaimer:- Ok, Long story short. I am useless, untrustworthy and completely irresponsible person on earth. But hey, I got a very good reason. I was caught up in this media flood which has something got to do with these 5 lads that have taken the world by storm. Do I have to say who they are?_

* * *

The soft smile Gale sported, was a proof in itself for Beetee that Gale _really_ cared about this girl.

"Madge," he muttered.

"Hmmm,"

"Her name. It was Madge," he smiled.

"Madge? What kind of name is _Madge?" _Oh hell.

"Oh yeah? And you mean _Beeeeteeee_ is more of a namely name than Madge?" Gale chuckled, soon to be joined by Beetee.

"No seriously," fits of snickers left him as he struggled to continue, "Madge? Really?"

"Really. I previously thought it was a short form for something like Margaret or Madeline or some 'M' sorta name but then thinking like that earned me a hard slap," Gale's hand reached for his cheek immediately after he was flooded with a certain memory.

"How did she die?" Beetee asked, oblivious to the effect it would have on Gale. The laughter ceased to exist immediately. His eyes widened ever so slightly, face hardened to mask the fear it was about to reveal. Beetee panicked, not knowing how to turn this around. Stupid of him to ask that.

"Look, I am sorry Gale. Just forget I ever asked—"

"It was the night you guys escaped from the arena," there was a slight tremble in his voice. "The Capitol sent hovercraft to bomb District 12. It was 3 a.m back then," Gale took in a deep breath and continued, "I was up, watching the proceedings of the Games," _or thinking of my make-out session with Madge, _he thought. But that wasn't something he was going to tell Beetee of all people, "When I heard a distant rumble."

Gale proceeded to tell him how it took him about half an hour to evacuate as many people as he did. How, suddenly, out of the blue, he remembered Madge and went in deep to save her. How he couldn't find anything on the ground floor amongst the smoke, fire and ashes. And when he went to look for her on the first floor, a beam dropped from the roof, blocking his way. And then he was dragged away by Thom who was coughing up a storm. He kept shouting for him to just get his head in the game.

"How could you know for sure she is dead?"

"Thom called one year ago. Told me that they found 3 bodies burnt to crisp in the heap," Gale pulled a hand through his face.

"Did you love her?" Beetee whispered sensing the moment. Who was he asking? 'course he did. Wouldn't be in this state if he didn't.

"Love who?" Risa asked. Both men turned to see Risa holding a porcelain cup supposedly filled with the coffee she was to make.

"None of your business," Gale muttered. Risa's face fell before she masked it effectively. But not as fast as she did want to.

"Risa, why don't you bring the file? The one we brought here to show Gale?" Risa nodded and left without a word. She knew times like these when her intrusion in Gale's life was not needed. She could tell that by the scowl Gale gave her in return. Times when he talked about a certain blond. Oh, how much she envied this blond. Even when she was dead. Envied the control she had on his life.

She knew it was crazy of her to think about Gale like that. Specifically because he was above her. He was 5 ranks above her for God's sake! So it was natural for her to curb her feelings for the ruggedly handsome General. She was the only girl _he _knew who held no infatuation towards him. If he only knew.

"She meant no disrespect, you know," Beetee scrunched his face in disappointment. "For you to treat her like that on something she has no idea on... that's pretty mean,"

"To hell with that," that was the last thing he needed. To hear a lecture from Beetee on how to treat girls.

Beetee watched Gale for a few minutes soon to reply, "I saw you and Katniss." It's better to discuss about Risa when Gale had a straight mind-set. Might as well change the topic.

This earned him a hard stare from Gale, meaning to tell him more.

"When you were in District 2 woods. The Capitol cameras worked back then too. And you already knew I was hacked into their mainframe system allowing me to access their database that held the view-point of those spy cameras," Beetee explained in a language as easy as possible for Gale to understand.

"So basically what you want to tell me is the fact that you saw me and Katniss in D2 woods...um...doing what we were doing?" Gale could feel heat crawling up his neck only to push it down with all his might. Nuh-uh. Not happening. Especially not before Beetee.

A smile cracked Beetee's simpleton face. Oh hell yes. He definitely did.

"I—, we—," he rambled on, which only got Beetee to smile wider. He was getting Gale Hawthorne a run for his life.

"You what?"

"Sir Beetee," both the men looked up to see Risa holding up a file.

"What's that?" Gale stood up, wobbling a bit on account of the sleepy legs, and went up to Risa to take a look on the holdout.

He reached for the file only to notice that Risa handed it to him silently, her eyes trailing the ground. Guilt poured out of every pore of his being. Here was a girl who actually cared for him and he blew it off for some stupid question she asked.

His eyes stayed locked with hers as he made his way back to bed beside Beetee.

"Pull up a chair from the desk, will ya?" Risa nodded again and pulled the chair by Beetee's side. Gale watched her consciously.

"We kind of traced the location, the feds who attacked Havok?"

Gale's head popped up at the mention of Havok. All he could do was hmmm back.

"Well, Havok was stationed on the Blueberry street which was a mere 2 klicks away from downtown," Beetee moved onto the map imprint the file held, "and as you can see, the downtown is the southern most tip of District 2, so—"

"No, after the rebellion they removed the fence and cleared some part of the forest, south of downtown to accommodate the refugees, remember?" Gale pointed out.

"Yeah, but—" One look from Gale silenced Risa for a while before she continued with a much softer voice, "still there's no reason for us to assume that there's any activity beyond downtown region considering we have our old base there," Risa said, all the while looking anywhere but at Gale who was looking at her. The interaction didn't miss Beetee, as his black eyes roamed between the two.

"Exactly, plus we already had the surveillance at the base check since we have the cameras working and there's nothing more than some rundown shops and houses after that,"

"So you propose that Havok's murderer is stationed there?"

"Murderers, yes." Beetee nodded getting up.

"Still not sure but I have made Risa sent some men down there to check out the place. Will call you up as soon as anything turns up," Beetee says and is followed by Risa and Gale towards the door.

Gale walked them up to the door, following Risa back up closely.

_How come did I never notice how beautiful she is? _His eyes trailed her length, from her blonde-ish brown hair to her sleek body to her long elegant legs in her skin-tight jeans. Here was a girl who actually cared for him. _Him! _And he treated her like trash. Not all the time but she deserved to be treated with respect.

Beetee was out of the door but just as Risa was about to step out, she felt a tug on her wrist and was spun around, pulled right inside into Gale's foyer. She felt herself being pushed into the wall.

"Look, I am sorry for how I treat you. But you have to understand. I am messed up sometimes and I just speak shit that I don't mean," his eyes gazed into hers. She searched his eyes for any signs of mischief but apparently, he was guilty.

She felt tongue-tied. All she could do was nod. His body radiated an unexplainable heat she found comfort in. She could feel herself melting right there. Oh, his lips looked so kissable...

She was going to lose it. She is going to lose it, she decided.

But then she saw Gale do something that brought her right back to her senses. He smirked.

_That asshole!_

He knew _exactly _what he was doing to her. Her eyes blinked back into focus and she pushed him to get a bit of space between them.

"I completely understand, _General _" she smirked only to have Gale grin wider at her.

"Good," he smiled and leaned in and kissed her impossible close to her upper lip.

Lingering there for a few moments, he pulled back only to see Risa caught up in a daze. She coughed, rather awkwardly and hurried out of the door.

_"Well, it took you long enough," _he could hear the smirk in Beetee's voice outside.

_"Oh, shut up," _Risa said, voice wavering a bit in the end. Gale doubted if Beetee figured out anything but Risa's voice wavering was the only thing he could focus on.

"Score,"

* * *

And all he does is think about kissing her. Her luscious pink lips that fit right into his. Her breath mingling with his. Her impossibly small and soft hands weaving through his hair and resting on the nape of his neck. And oh, that noise. That moans she gives when he traces circles on the skin of her waist.

All he wants is to kiss her. Kiss her. A dead girl. He wants to do more than just kiss her. Like laying with her on a bed, with her curled right next to him. Smiling up at him in her own reassured kind of way. He wants to feel the anticipation that preceded when she leaned in to kiss him. Her hand resting on his cheek, moving ever so slightly on the scruff of his jaw. The gentle way she would breathe into him, forcing him to think that they are all that matters in this world.

Instead all he sees, when he closes his eyes, are her images. Life draining out of her, her body, her cheeks and most haunting of them all, her eyes. He sees her trapped, scared in her house, unable to get out, waiting for _him _to just come in and save her like a prince does. Only, he is not the prince. He lets her die. Smoke and ash separating them. Her face looking oddly at peace but confused all the same, asking him why didn't he save her. Not accusing, just asking him, as if she wants to know the truth to pacify her curiosity. Like she can't believe he did that to her.

He can't believe that either.

_RING!_

He wakes up with a jolt. Sweat making the sheets stick to his body. He pulled his hands through his face to get his visions to focus.

_RING!_

He figured its better to take the phone than to go to sleep and encounter another nightmare.

Throwing his bedsheet away he quickly pulled on a shirt, making his way to the phone in the kitchen.

He stood there, looking at it ring, getting his breathing to a normal rhythm before picking it up.

"Hello?"

"Um, I am sorry if I woke you up Gale,"

"Mrs. Leshner?" Gale said, surprised.

"Yeah, I am so —"

"It's okay," Gale interrupted, "you can call anytime you want,"

"That's reassuring. I figured you did be sleeping but then I remember Havok —," her voice cracked a bit, "—use to stay up all night, so I thought that—"

"That if I was up by any chance then you did call me," Gale finished for her, taking a deep breath in the end.

"Yes."

They both stayed in silence for a while, contemplating what to say.

"I—" both shot up together.

"I am sorry, what were you saying?" Gale spoke up.

"Nothing, um, I was just saying if you did like to come over here sometime, you know play with Shannon and Darcy. They have been asking for you lately. But Hav— he kept on telling them that you were busy so..."

"You haven't told them anything yet, have you?" Gale whispered.

"No," her voice gave away. Soft sniffing could be heard on the other end.

"Do you want me to come over there right now?"

"No, I wouldn't wanna impose,"

"You are not imposing on anyone, least of all on me. I'll be there in 20 mins," he spoke receiving and affirmative 'hmmm' in return.

* * *

It took him longer than he had expected for it had started to snow. He parked his car, next to the gate and went up to knock on the door.

Almost immediately, soft yellow light flooded the pavement as the door opened up. Her worried eyes is what caught Gale immediately.

"Gale," she moved to let him in and closed the door soon after.

"They are asleep," she whispered, moving past him towards the staircase at the end of the living room.

He followed her wordlessly as she opened a pink door. He peaked in to see sweet little Darcy and her older sister tucked along with Atom, peacefully in their beds, not knowing full well of what had occurred. He could see Posy in them, but at least Posy never _knew _of her dad.

Darcy stirred and Gale took it as an indication to close the door. Again, he followed Mrs. Leshner out and made himself comfortable on the sofa.

"Coffee?" He nodded and she disappeared to make some.

His eyes roamed around the living room only to rest on the photo frames that lined the shelf above fire-place. He didn't have to go see them to know what they had. He has already been here millions of times. The third one from the left had his picture with the entire family along with the then-new dog Atom.

"Here," he looked up to see Mrs. Leshner holding out a cup and he took it appreciably.

She sat next to Gale with a cup of her own and sipped silently.

"When are you going to tell them?" Gale settled his cup on the table having finished it in one go. It was chilling cold outside.

"I don't know. I guess I wait for the moment to come?"

"You know there's no specific time for them to know that," Gale looked at her, rather a bit sad.

"I know, I just—" tears spring to her eyes.

"Shhh, its okay. We will tell them together if you want," Gale enfolded her in his arms and rubbed her back to get her to breathe normally. His grip around her tightened when her sobs intensified. She has been holding back.

For minutes, he just sat there holding her, getting her to calm down. Her sobs finally reduced to soft crying and then to sniffing. She pulled away, rubbing at her eyes.

"Yeah, that would be nice," she said, smiling a bit. Finally something good is happening.

His cell phone rang.

Or not.

"What?" He almost spat in the cell.

"Gale, where are you?" Yohan's voice was panicked. Scared even.

"Yohan? Why are you calling from Risa's cell?" Bizarre enough as it was, it made his blood boil to a level.

"Me and Risa are rampaging your entire house for you. Where are you?"

"I am somewhere..." It would be bad for him to tell them where he was. Mrs. Leshner gave him a weird look, which made him fidget on her couch.

"Where, I said,"

"What's got you in a twist?" He could here the phone getting shuffled around.

"Gale?"

"Yes sweetheart?" Gale smirked. A lot has been happening lately.

"Gale, where are you?"

"What happened?"

"Tell me where you are dammit!" Risa screamed. She never screamed. Especially at Gale.

"At the Leshners' house," Gale sais rather uncomfortably, he shouldn't be here all the same.

"We are coming to pick you, right away."

"Would you tell me what is happening?"

"Yohan, get the car to start. We are heading to the Leshners'. 36/ Blue cross street,"

"Risa?"

"Gale, you remember what Sir Beetee told you today?" Risa's voice was precarious.

"Yes," it was more like a question.

"Well, they are targeting people. Murderers. The very people who killed Havok," Gale looked uncertainly at Mrs. Leshner, thinking if she heard her husband's name on the phone. No. She had not. "It's an organised crime. The have a hit-list. And sir... we believe you are at the heart of it,"

* * *

_A/N:- I am so sorry again for the late update. Ok, so only three-ish, four-ish chapters for Gale and Madge's union. YAY! But I have no idea how it's going to be. YOLO! XD I guess we wait for it to come!_

_I know about the GaleXRisa thing. But you know what? Gale thinks Madge's dead. He has to settle for someone. And he thinks its Risa. So well, lets wait..._

_Oh yes. One more thing. As soon as Madge drops well into the picture, I'll be writing through her POV for most part of it. Only adding Third person's POV for Gale when needed._

_Any thoughts on what else is about to happen? ;)_

_Thank you so so so much for all the follows and reliews and all. You guys boost me so much! I love you all!_


	6. Take Me Home

_A/N:- Ok, I am trying to post as fast as I can since I believe I have lost quite a lot of audience. Sorry for that. My fault._

_Disclaimer:- I need inspiration. Got any?_

* * *

"Welcome home sweety," silence replied me back. "I said _welcome home._"

"I'm back," Vick groaned. Obviously bored. One look over my shoulder and I already see him slacking on the couch.

"You had your math test today, right?" Give me the good news...

"Yeah," his full attention on the switching channels. If things go on like this, he's going to have to move around with grandpa specs.

"And?" It's a few minutes and I turn around, thinking he has moved to his bedroom or something regarding he didn't answer me back but there he is.

This isn't happening. Not anymore. Putting the brew up to boil, I quickly make my way to where Vick is seated on the couch. It's quick enough of me that I snatch up the remote from him and switch the TV off. It takes him a pretty good amount of time before reacting.

"Hey, I was watching—" he stands up.

"I think I asked you something," I said giving him a _I-am-not-in-the-mood-to-joke-around _look.

"Yeah, um, would you mind repeating it?" His hands rubbed the back of his neck, looking at me sheepishly.

"Math test. How did it go?"

"Good, pretty good," he says making a grab at the remote but I move it out of his way and give him my _I am not buying that look_.

"Oh c'mon Ma," still not buying. "Fine, I think I pretty much flunked, happy?"

"Vick! How could you even say that? Flunked? If it turns out to be true then you are going to have it. It will be the third time this month and I don't want to be called again to the Principal's office,"

"What am I to do with that?" His voice rises as he says that.

"Mind your tone, young man. This is no way you are going to talk to me," I take in a deep breath, "And what do you _mean _"what am I do to with that"? Your future depends on the grades you score. It's not like before now. There's so much more than just coal miner as an occupation. I am not gonna let you ruin that."

Vick gives a tired sigh and drops back onto the couch.

"I am asking you something here," My voice rises. It surprises me so much. All the anger I spew lately. I had never been like this. Never. Not before the '2nd Dark Days' anyways. After that, fights like these have been pretty regular in the family.

"Who are we kidding Ma?" Vick looks up. His eyes meet mine. He has changed from the shy boy he once used to be. He resembles Marcus more than Rory does. Just like Gale. Both my boys have the straight jet-black hair like their dad. Rory taking on a bit of my brown highlights.

"What's the use? I am absolutely pathetic. I could work my ass out and still score dirt," his eyes staying cold as ever. I miss their warmth. Oh, Vick.

"It's not the same anymore. Not after Gale left. He used to be the only one to pay attention to my studies. I don't slash can't do this without him," his eyes water a bit but he blinks it away. Not the one to cry. Gentleman, just like his brother, like his father. "And you know it better than anyone else that he is not going to come back at all. At least someone here will not let him."

He get's up to go.

"Vick, you can't have a dig at your brother," I say, tired that he still holds the grudge.

He stops abruptly and turns around. "You are not supporting him," he looks at me with disbelief, questioning.

"Vick, honey—" I go to rest my hand on his forearm

"Don't honey me!" He pulls his hand out of my reach. "Just because Rory _thinks_ Gale killed Prim—"

"VICK!" I scream. My vision blurs and I feel certain that I am crying. Vick stands there looking at me with an agonising look before making his way to his bedroom.

I flinch when he bangs his door shut.

He's not the same anymore. After Gale left, Vick started to fall apart piece after piece. Gale's been the only one Vick used to confide in. After Gale left without a word, it devastated him. He didn't reply to the mail we sent to him or received any call from us. And that sealed the deal between us. Posy and Vick took it pretty hard but Vick was the worst.

It started with him staying up all night. Then with him staying late out night with his friends. His grades started to go bad day after day till the time came when it all came down to just graduating.

Rory, on the other hand, gets up early, goes to work, comes quite late, takes a bath and eats the packed food before moving on to go to sleep. His life is pretty monotonous. It's rare we get to spend time with him. He has a day off on Sunday but he uses it to catch up on his sleep most of the time.

And no one talks about Gale in front of Rory. It infuriates him to the point that he started to throw everything that's around him and shout obscenities at everyone. It happened one day. Ended up with Vick and Rory staying locked up in their rooms for days and Posy crying her eyes out, confused.

It feels like just me and Posy now. I reckon Posy was too old then to recollect anything about the war but I fear that Vick's and Rory's behaviour will change her for good. She keeps on asking why Gale left or when is he going to come back or where he has gone to. And all I do is turn her questions around. _Gale's gone on another tour to some other country, darling. He will return soon. _I don't believe she keep on buying this stuff but I might as well make the most use of it. But how long?

I hear the door opening and I rub my eyes clean. Posy's home.

"Ma? I am home," her face peers into the kitchen and then to the living room, spotting me eventually.

"Hey darling, welcome home. Go wash your face, I will get you some lunch," I got on my foot, remembering I had the brew on the boil.

"Sure. Where's Vick?" She looks up to me from Vick's backpack that's lying on the floor next to the couch.

"In his bedroom," I say, my back towards her so that she does not the see the tears that threaten to appear.

"Well, that's a surprise. Wonder what the couch potato is doing in his bedroom," she started to move towards her bedroom.

"Posy?" Posy turns around, "Mind tagging Vick along with you when you come down... for lunch,"

"Sure,"

I give a hmphf. Placing the place-mats and pulling the pot off of the fire, I pour the brew in the last of the bowls when the phone rings and I almost drop the pot. Placing the pot on the table, I wipe my hands on my apron and pick the receiver up.

"Hawthorne Household," the static sound plays for a bit before the voice speaks up.

"Hazelle?"

"Katniss! Hi! Took you long to remember us. How are you? How's everything going on?"

"Hey, um... I am good. You say?" Never the one to talk much. Old Katniss.

"Nothing much dear. You should come here sometimes. Bring Peeta along too, you know," turning my hands through the cord, I turned to see Vick making his way downstairs.

His eyes meet mine briefly before looking away quickly.

"Yeah, sometime."

"Well, how's the wedding coming off?" She sighs tiredly and replies eventually.

"She's not liking anything we pick for her. That day when we went around looking for a wedding gown for her? She denied every single one we picked for her," Vick picks his bowl up from the dining table and makes his way towards the couch. He never eats at the dining table now. Posy sits in her chair a bit lonely.

"Yeah, well she's Johanna after all. What do you expect from her?"

"Definitely not the fact that she has finally decided to get settled," I can hear the smile from her side.

I smile. We stay silent for a bit.

"So how's everything?" I can hear the switching channels already.

"Good. Posy's working hard on her scholarship and all. Rory stays a bit busy, as usual,"

"And Vick?"

"Good too," I am lying through my teeth now.

"Good."

"Ma?" Vick's voice was loud enough to be heard on the other line because I swear I heard Katniss flinch.

"I am busy, later," I sigh, what is it that he would want to show to me right now?

"You might want to see this now," Vick's voice increases in urgency.

"It's okay Hazelle, I am done. I'll call you later," Katniss' voice fills my ears suddenly.

"Oh, ok. Call soon," with a mutual bye, I hang up the phone and make my way to the living room.

"What is it that can't wait till tom—"

Gale.

Dear Lord. He's grown so tall. Tears sting my eyes as I look at my now baby son whose not baby anymore. He looks just like Marcus. Even more manly if God forbid me to say it. He's talking to someone. The video clip seems old but I don't care. It's brand new for me.

His hair is growing into his eyes. I chuckle. Even when he was here, I used to be the one to force him to cut his hair. Looks like nothing's changed.

Vick turns around to look at me, apparently hearing me snicker and then increases the volume so that I could hear what is being said about him. I could feel Posy join me but I make no move to avoid this from her. She has to know someday. Why not now?

_"...seemingly facing the facts. Until now, there was no clue as to what was the objective behind Commander Havok's murder. But sure enough, marking the death of Sergeant James McAvoy, it has been assumed that the body of murderers are targeting the war-heroes..."_

The clips change between a middle-aged guy to a guy in his 30s to various people, but seems to come back on Gale in the end.

_"...night at 2:36 am. Officials were summoned to the base for an emergency meeting? Protection? We have no idea. But what we are most certain of is the fact that we can definitely expect General Gale Hawthorne's name on the list sitting right at the top. General Gale Hawthorne was the member of the star squad that had infiltrated the Capitol grounds primarily to the rebel forces along with the rest of their crew which included the star-crossed lovers, Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark. However, it seems like the murderers want nothing to do with the star-crossed lovers of District 12 since they weren't effective enough in the planning that took place regarding the fall of the Capitol. General Gale Hawthorne, on the other hand, is known for his significant contribution in the 2nd Dark Days as well as being the Mockingjay's cousin put's him in the harm's way..."_

The news is so harsh to confront with that the first thing that comes to my mind is that _when are these people going to get over the fact that Gale and Katniss are not related. Far and far away._

_"...hope. Stay tuned for more,"_ the screen switches to that of a lady advertising her easy-to-cut knives.

Me and Vick sitting deathly still, looking at the lady with oblivion.

I could hear Posy shift with hesitation. She wants to ask, but knows now is not the right time.

* * *

_A/N:- Okay, there might have been a lot of doubts here. I know. Feel free to review it or PM it to me. Sorry for the short chapter but well, I thought it was necessary to show Hazelle's insight. Show the relationship that exists between Gale and his family?_

_Ok, so the mom knows. And know she will be worried sick. And so... she is going to call more. Means more of Mother-Son conversations coming up. Did I tell you someone's to come in the next chapter ? ;)_

_Oh, oh, oh, favourite part? criticism? complains? Want me to do another with Rory in it?_


	7. Welcome Home

_Disclaimer:- Try to see the bigger picture over here. _

* * *

_"...hope. Stay tuned for more,"_ the television set switches off and Paylor turns to address every single soul that ever aided in the rebellion. People of importance were flown to the underground facility for military protection. And not to mention, how much Gale hated being underground again. It brought him chills, thinking about his time in the mines, his time in the rebellion in the underground facility of District 13.

"Now would someone care to tell me how did the media get their hands on this data?" Her scrutinizing glare tore everyone apart in the room. This was maddening. What worried Gale the most was that probably his family saw the telecast. God, how much he hopes they didn't see it. But his intuition told him otherwise.

Rather than paying attention to the useless banter about how someone got hold of the news, his mind replays the last couple of hours.

How much it enamored him to know that he was the main target. For all Gale could formulate, the murderers were crazy. He was out in the open for years. What was there to plan? One shot to the head and there work was done. Saying this aloud didn't help him either. The sound of a slap echoed throughout the car so much so that Yohan was forced to turn around, curious about what made that sound.

The force was enough to rock his face to the side and he held a hand to his stinging cheek that wont just _stop._

"What the hell was that for?" He scrunched his eyebrows, showing every bit of the rage he was _feeling._ Heck, no one slaps him. No one ever did. Well, just once but that does not count. Does it?

"How _dare _you even think like that after achieving all that you fought for?" She was seething with unmasked anger.

_Heck, what is she angry about?_

"How dare you even think about the prospect of you dying?"

His expressions soften to the point that her determination started to waver.

"How d-dare you call them crazy when its you being delusional?"

Ok, he lost her. She's angry that he called the _murderers_ crazy?

"How d-dare you..." She turned to face the window, not letting Gale see her falling into pieces. For all _she _knew, Gale likes tough girls. She is such a wimp. No wonder she was never brought into the lime-light.

"Risa, I..." _I, what? Am sorry? Was wrong? I am definitely not sorry and wrong?_

"Drop it," she gave a huff enough to imply that the conversation was really in fact over.

His eyes trailed onto Risa (how much is that happening lately) to see that she wasn't there. Oh yeah, right. Only higher military officials.

"So, getting back to the main business, we are rather forced to take up safety measures," Paylor paused before moving on to the bombshell, "So, every personnel here will be assigned a personal bodyguard as of now who will be with you all times. No exceptions," she said this with a finality which Gale knew no objection would deter.

* * *

Gale fumed. Fumed the entire way and willed for the guy next to him to just _shut up!_

"And did you know what she did after that?"

_Will knowing what she did will make you shut up?_

"Yeah,"

"You do? It's crazy, isn't it? I mean how could she do that. When I first heard of it, I was..."

_Apparently not._

"Look, you are nice and all. But you are here to do something. So do it and just go,"

"I can't go," Yohan nodded, "President Paylor has given me this unique opportunity to prove my worth," _Unique opportunity? Prove his worth? _Gale snickered which pretty much sounded like a snort.

"Look, your worth will be proved when I get in a good word for you. And for me to get in a good word for you, you will have to shut up. Can you do that Soldier?"

"Call me Yohan," he nodded.

"I won't," Gale answered briskly, focusing on the path ahead of them. If he could just speed up a

bit then...

* * *

"This is where you are going stay," Gale led Yohan into a room down the hall, "The bathroom's there and the kitchen and living room downstairs. If you need anything then don't call me. Help yourselves around,"

"Ok. Can just ask you something?" Gale was reluctant but eventually shrugged.

"Why is that you live in a house of six bedrooms?"

"None of your business," Gale answered briskly.

* * *

One hour. Just one hour and It had sent the young soldier looking about the second Hawthorne household for food.

Peeping from his room, he made his way towards the stairs, down the staircase and right up front to the kitchen.

Disappointment etched his features when he found nothing worth his while.

Some milk cartons (most of them were empty though) and a few vegetables to around. Scrunching his face in disgust, he leaned towards the decision of asking Gale to go shopping as soon as they were free.

_Which was now, _he thought.

Quickly, he rushed upstairs to find Gale, throwing open every door he came across, not knowing full well which one was his.

As soon as he reached the last one down the hallway (his being the first), he was confronted with a sight so revolting, he involuntarily gave a scream.

"Fuck," Gale muttered as he hastily pulled away from a brunette who looked ever bit as embarrassed as she should be.

Yohan started to back out slowly, permeable to the deathly glances Gale was throwing his way stuttering a quick "I am so sorry,".

Knowing nowhere else to go, he made his way back to the kitchen, helping himself to glass of water. He didn't see what he just saw, he kept on repeating as a mantra.

The brunette quickly scampered down the stairs and found herself out of the door, whilst throwing an exasperated glance his way.

He simply shrugged back, only to drop it when Gale came down with a very flustered look.

"What is wrong with you?" He said, arms failing on his sides, "Not one day and I am already regretting you having here,"

"Well, how was I suppose to know that you were...um...doing what you were d-doing?"

Gale made his way to the refrigerator and opened to get himself a milk carton.

"Well, why don't you start by telling me what you were doing, snooping around the house?"

"I was looking for something to eat," he replied gruffly, flinging himself on the soft sofa in his living room.

"And what made you think you did find some in my bedroom?" Gale turned to face him, cup in his hand, blowing at the steaming milk he had prepared.

"I just came to ask you if we could go shopping and get something?"

"Aren't you suppose to be my bodyguard or something?" Gale wondered out loud. If he were to be killed by some bunch of lunatics, what good it be than to be open in the market, right?

"Yeah but well, I figured. You are Gale Hawthorne!" Gale rolled his eyes at that.

"Thanks. I didn't know,"

"I mean," Yohan huffed, "who would try to kill _you_?"

_If only_, Gale pondered.

"By the way, who was that girl back then?" Yohan raised his eyebrow. Oh hell he shouldn't have asked that.

Just as Gale was about to have retort to that statement, the doorbell rang.

"Well," Gale pointed towards the door, "make yourself useful for once,"

The look Gale received from Yohan made it all worth it. Maybe he could force him to do some house chores for him? Clean the floor or the attic or stuff like that.

He could practically hear the amusement in Yohan's voice, when he figured it out that the voice he was talking to belong to a girl. Gale will never be able to live up to this. His reputation in the entire base is going down, down, down.

"Tell her to go away," he said it as loud as possible for the girl to hear. He could hear Yohan speak something and then again,

"She says she needs to talk to you. Says it's _urgent,_"

"Later," Gale shot back, drinking the entire drink in a gulp. He shouldn't have.

He coughed it right back up, choking, forcing for some damn air to fill his lungs. His face was sweating more than it should, for this one syllable from the girl got him in a twist. It didn't take him a jiffy to place that voice to the face of a merchant girl from his district.

_"Gale?"_

* * *

_A/N:- This is it people. From here on, I will be writing in Madge's POV completely. If for the necessity of the third person's pov at any point in the plotline, you will see the face of it. But that's going to be like phoenix rare so... buh-bye uncomfortable writing!_

_I know this was a bit... ok, its not-a-bit fast paced, but its more like a filler chapter really. Tried to get as much humour as I could._

_And Thankyou! Especially Azure Blue for reviewing every single chapter and helping me improve bit by bit! Love you! Love you all! \o/_

_Again, criticise, complain, doubts...I am open to all of it :)_


	8. Ice Cold

_Disclaimer:- I do own the character 'Nicholas Brody' but the name does not belong to me. Taken from the TV Drama Series 'Homeland'. It's more like a temporary character._

_A/N:- I am writing chapter 9 as you read!_

_And thanks to Azure Blue, Nurse Kelly, and Belle 453 for constantly reviewing (and even PMS-ing me sometimes ) almost every chapter of this fanfic and telling me where I am going off... Thankyou so much for your concern! I love you! Had to pay a tribute to you guys!_

* * *

Surprise, to say the least, is evident on his face. The flush of his cheeks, the glimmer in his eyes does not betray how much surprised he is for real.

"Madge?" All I do is nod. _Yes, it's me._

I can't seem to contain my sudden surge of emotions and I feel a tear trickle down my cheek. The long forgotten giddiness making its appearance altogether again. Can't believe after all these years and all that I been through, Gale Hawthorne still makes me nervous.

He slowly inches forward, like he can't seem to grasp the concept of me _actually _being alive. He's breathing, heavy. He is about to step onto his front porch when the little guy stops him.

That breaks the moment between us.

Gale looks at him, a bit unfazed, but as much fury as he can conjure at the moment.

"General, I suggest you let me handle it. Why don't you go back inside?" Ok, who is this guy again?

My vision blurs from the unshed tears but I can tell Gale is furiously shaking his head to this. He takes a step in my direction but is held back again, by the little guy.

"General, I am under strict orders not to let anyone unknown near you," he says with an unexpected but sudden tone of authority. I wonder what brought this on.

"Well Yohan, she is not an unknown so why don't you just scat?" Gale replies harshly yet doesn't make any physical movements.

"I'm sorry Gale but that's the protocol," the little guy, Gale called Yohan, motions for me to back off and out of surprise I do. Gale looks at me like he can't help it and goes inside for what seems like a hushed convo between the two.

While I am standing outside, I catch on a bit on the conversation.

"...shows up suddenly..."

"...with something so personal..."

"...from before the rebellion..."

"...undergo a few procedures..."

Since I am practically pressed to the door, I pull a little back, judge the surroundings.

_Walk five minutes down this road and turn right. The last house on the street belongs to him. Make it appear as if you just stumbled upon his address and have decided to make a visit. We want to hear from you soon. You will get to know how to contact us shortly._

The creek of the door is what makes me go still. They emerge and my eyes find that of Gale's, locked to mine, scrutinizing me with a look so familiar that I revel in the fact that I get to see

Gale back, even if it's his sullen treatment I am getting.

Yohan walks up to me and I fix my eyes on his blue ones, a lighter shade than mine, "Ma'am, you mind if we take you somewhere?"

Take me _somewhere_? Be exact.

"Mind if I ask you to elaborate?" I ask politely, 'cause that's what I have been raised to do. Be polite. I can hear Gale snicker but I don't look at him.

"General Gale Hawthorne here—"

"General?" I feign surprise.

"Yes, General." Gale says solemnly and a bit with what must be a proud feeling. But I do suspect that he caught on the feigning act.

"Yeah so, we are going to take you to the MOD-F base. Mind co-operating?"

_Try to get into the base. Get us the architectural plan for the base if possible. Try not to get caught._

"Oh, okay." That was quick. Never thought I did go in that easy.

* * *

With a hard tug my blindfold was removed. And this time my eyes met but darkness. White tiles on ceiling, floor, walls. It hurts the eyes. I shield them for what seem like a minute or two before the adjust. The shutting sound of the door suggests the guy who un-blindfolded me left the room.

I was seated on a chair and there was one kept across from me.

And a mirror. On my left.

When they asked me to co-operate, I figured I did just have to get in the transport vehicle and drive along with them. I should have figured. Ofcourse the location for the base was concealed well within the mountainous range. And to just give it off to me. But well, I was just hoping to get in and out soon so that I could get my dad.

My dad.

I can imagine him. Cold, wet, dark... everything that I am not right now, cooped up in the cell. Waiting for his demise.

I should have been the one in his place. I should have been the one to suffer like that. Why do people always have to bear my burden?

A soft tingling noise gets me to stop. I look up from the floor where apparently I was staring at for minutes, racking up memories and look around.

My eyes focus on the mirror, something seemingly odd about it. Wobbling a bit on my legs, I move closer and closer to the mirror till I am standing right in front of it. My tangled and muddied blond hair, my dull coloured blue eyes and the dark circle suggest anything but otherwise.

Raising my hand, I jut out my nail and place it against the mirror. The reflection meets it right back.

One-way mirror it is.

Hauntingly sure enough, I feel eyes on me from behind the mirror, constantly planning, discussing me.

Somehow, I do feel that one pair of eyes out of all that are gorging me down belongs to Gale. His steel grey eyes taking me in for what I have turned into. Despising me the same way he did back in those days because of my riches. But right now, he has more of the right to do it and I can't object.

The creek of the door is what gets me to divert my attention. A sturdy looking government man enters, simultaneously gesturing towards the chair for me to take it.

And I do. Without much protest since I figure they hold _all _the cards as of now. The quick I co-operate, the faster I get out. That's the default deal. Isn't it always?

"Ms. Undersee. Madge Undersee. That's your name I suppose?" The sturdy man says through a heavy authoritative voice which I don't feel like replying too. I have succumbed too much to different authorities.

So I settle with nodding.

"My name's Sergent Nicholas Brody," he says and offers me his hand. All I do is stare back at it, not taking it as per his expectation. He puts his hand down and coughs rather awkwardly before continuing. "Nevertheless, General Hawthorne has put forward a rather odd request. By any chance, do you know what it is?"

No.

Catching on the silence he sighs, "Very well. General Hawthorne has requested that you be allowed to live with him. Do you have any other place that you can stay at preferably?" So he wants me off of Gale's back.

I shake my head no.

"Ms. Undersee, this is the official military set-up of Panem and General Hawthorne is a key person to this set-up. Now, I expect you to open your mouth and start answering our question truthfully or we can subject you to rather unpleasant measures. But we will," his voice takes on an agitated tone by the end of it.

"What do you want to know?" My voice comes out rather raspy from not using it for sometime.

_"What do you know?" _His voice echoes through my thick skull.

A shiver shoots through my spine and pain spikes up in my head. Immediately my hand flies to my forehead to rub the pain out of it.

"Ms. Undersee?"

_"I said what do you know?" Shock ripples through my muscle._

"Are you okay? Ms. Undersee?"

"Huh?" I gasp out.

"Are you okay?"

"Y-Yes," Not very convincing.

"Okay. Let me repea —"

"NO!" I scream out which makes him a bit unhinged and he sits up straighter. "No, I'll tell you. Just let me recollect,"

"Sure enough,"

"Um...okay, be specific. What do you want to know?" I swear to god if he repeats that damn statement again...

"What is your relationship with General Hawthorne?" Why does he want to know that is a bit odd, but nevertheless...

"We come from the same district." Short, not revealing enough.

_Don't tell them much into your operation._

"I'll have to ask you to be more specific with your answers Ms. Undersee," his irrational voice irritates me, for no reasons whatsoever.

"Madge," I look down at the white tiles.

"What Ms. Unders—"

I cut him off holding a hand out, "Madge. Call me Madge,"

"Madge," he says it out like he is practicing it and then looks up again. "Madge, tell me a bit more on how you knew him? How are you related to him?"

"I—" am, "—was the Mayor's—" my dad's, "daughter. We were rich. As a result, many people traded with us. Gale was one of them." To imply that Gale was nothing but one of many traders that came to us, hurts me more than I thought it would. I could feel his eyes narrowing at me through the glass and I involuntarily shrink to the mental accusations he is throwing my way.

"I see. Would it be appropriate for me to ask about how you escaped the bombings of District 12?" No. It wouldn't. Not at all. Not at any cost, under any circumstance.

But I doubt they want 'no' for an answer. I think the appropriateness was rather basic formality.

_Tell them that you got lost in the forest and came upon District 12 after what seemed like years. Don't let them onto what happened to you after we got to you._

"I escaped the night of the bombings like everyone else," I could practically feel Fredly's sneer near my ears.

"And?"

"I went to the woods,"

"Alone"

"Y-Yes,"

"What about your mom?"

I swallowed hard before shaking my head.

"And your dad?"

Dad. Yes, he is alive. He is alive but miserable and I want you to save him. Please, I am begging you!

_If you let them in on us, it's upto your imagination what we could and will do to your dad Princess._

I shake my head. No.

"How did you survive this long?" Ok, now he is rather crossing limits.

"I stayed in the forest. Hunted as much as I could. Gathered. Fished a little bit." Please buy it. Please buy it.

"Okay and what after that?"

"I stumbled upon the fence of 2 and I found my way around," I mumble.

"And you went to General's house?" he raises his eyebrow high enough to reach his hairline,

"Yes,"

"And why?"

"Because I thought I could trust him," I look towards the mirror where I think he is and just stare at that point. "Because I think he is the only one that can protect me," I can feel him looking at me with those cold grey eyes, fixing me to my spot but staring at me with such ferocious intensity, it makes my heart melt. Like the way before the nights of the bombing, when he came to me to warn me about the impending danger that was about to come. And when we shared that intimate moment.

"Because _he can_."

"So you are implying—" I break my supposed eye contact with Gale, "—that you escaped the bombings alone, fled to forest for asylum, stayed there during the entire rebellion, came out unharmed, stumbled across District 2 fence, leaped over it and found your way to General Hawthorne's house?" He says it as if it's all make-belief and I suppose it really is but when I said it, it looked a little bit convincing. Saying it out that loud, not at all.

But I don't have anything now that I can really do, can I? "Yes, that's exactly what I am implying," I say through a wavering voice and make what supposed to look like a puppy dog face but that agitates him more.

"Ms. Undersee, and sorry I will stay true to Ms Undersee, I will not tolerate this. I want you start dishing out the right information or else I'll have to—"

"to what?" A voice cuts through the room like a gun-shot in the night.

Startled, I turn around to find Gale standing on the door, his hands resting across his chest, pretending to be angry.

"General," the man straightens up, "I was asking Ms. Undersee—"

"Madge," he looks at me. "C'mon, let's get you out of here,"

"General, you can't. It's against the protocols," he was trying to get a hold on the situation which was escalating rather alarmingly out of his reach.

"Brody, you are telling _me _what the protocols are when me myself was there when they were being written?"

"No disrespect meant sir," Gale's glare weighted him down.

"Very good then. Madge," he turns to me, "Let's go,"

I simply nod.

He gestures for me to walk out of the room and I do, throwing the man a last look of triumph.

Am I being a snob?

As I walk out of the room I think_ 'Aren't I suppose to get my eyes blindfolded_'. But I wasn't letting anyone on my thoughts. What if they do if I ask them?

After I step out, I realize I don't know which way to go. Gale realises that soon enough and he takes hold of my hand. Immediately my body floods with his body heat, my hand tingling all the same. Our first contact in years. I blush bright red but suppress it immediately. Did Gale see me? I look up and see his eyes focused on where we are going. He didn't.

As I look at him, I notice. He's grown. He is taller than I remember. And has more defined features. Especially his cheek bones and jaw line. Makes him look more manly. And his hair has grown into his eyes. Not much so but needs to be cut. I make a mental note to self to tell him to get them cut. And also he has a bit of stubble, like he hasn't shaved for a while. But his rugged looks kind of turns me on, to be honest.

Suddenly he turns to look at me and my cheek runs hot. Like he felt my gaze on him. Analyzing him. And now he even saw me blush! I am never going to live this down. My eyes quickly find the floor and I keep mumbling to myself. Stupid! Stupid! Utterly Stupid!

I look up to see that he has a shadow of a soft smile on his lips and that makes my heart flutter. I am trying my best to keep a straight face but my insides want to scream out in anguish.

"Madge?"

"Huh?" I look up to see him gesturing towards the passenger seat and as I get in, I inwardly shout at myself for getting lost like this. I could have had seen the entire way I had come out but No! I had to turn into a sappy romantic teenage girl with a huge crush and drool over the fact that Gale Hawthorne just held my hand when I could have jumped one step closer to my father.

Tears immediately spring to my eyes. Stupid! Stupid! What have I done? Gale rounds the vehicle upfront and I wipe my tears hastily as he gets into the driver's seat. More questions if Gale sees it.

Apparently, he does. But he takes it the wrong way.

"I am sorry they asked you about your mom and dad," he does not look me in the eye. He stares straight out of the front glass towards the mountains, his hands resting on the steering wheel. "I did try to get them to stop but they... didn't let me," he did? When?

He sighs deeply and turns to look at me, "I am sorry,"

He is sorry.

He is sorry for the emotional torture they did to me.

He is sorry he couldn't be the one to save me.

He's sorry what I had to go through.

He's sorry for my mom.

And he is sorry for my dad.

It was all there in his eyes. The pain, the agony for my fix. I leaned into him and gently kissed his cheek not implying it to be anything but a simple thank you.

He smiles and then puts the car into ignition and drives me through the range.

I look outside the window and stare at the mountains that pass us by. Snow covering the tips of it. It's not as cold as I think it should have been given the presence of snow but that's not it. Because it's going to get cold. Much more colder. Sooner or later. And not in the physical sense.

And looking out the window, I close my eyes and silently whisper out my apology to Gale as well, which ofcourse he didn't hear.

I am sorry too. That I lied. Am lying.

* * *

**I know it's long, but just read it! PLEASE! It's really really important!**

_A/N:- I think Madge appears a bit cold in this one? She is suppose to. Is everyone getting that feeling? But then gets all light-hearted at the end. That's gonna be our Madge for almost the entire fic. Cold at the beginning but mushy at the end._

_And you did find that Madge is more descriptive about some stuff as it helps with the structuralisation of the story. (For vocabulary purpose - there's no such word as structuralisation )_

_For those who forgot about the night before the bombings refer to Chapter 4. The "Because I can't" moment._

_And just to make it clear. Gale is not treating her the way she is thinking him to be. On Gale's side, he is just taking in her condition. But being the traitor Madge currently is, she has this constant fear of Gale learning about her plans and kicking her out._

_Oh and yeah, DID YOU THE STILLS FROM THE MOVIE!? OMG! Sam Claflin looks every bit of Finnick I imagined! And Gale's whipping scene... what is gonna happen to me by then...?_


	9. Jealousy

_Disclaimer:- I am going to stop writing unnecessary disclaimers so here's the fit and final disclaimer to you all which will run for the entire length of the story._

_I don't own the Hunger Games Trilogy. All I own is the plotline to this story and a bunch of other stuff which would make for a long list if I start listing them out. Which I am not gonna do. So I leave it upon your judgement to figure out what I own and what not._

_Thank you and I love you all so much for your reviews and favourites and follows and visits! You boost me to write. The only thing that is holding me back is time. Don't have enough to write any._

_And also, I am finally getting the hang of writing a long story with a developed plotline! Thankyou so much for your constructive criticism!_

_A/N:- I suggest you read the story all over again since me myself had to do it to recollect the plotline. I am so sorry for the long wait. I am done with my exams so you can expect updates twice a week from me. If you remember the story then very well :D Or if you want I can put up a summary chapter of all the nine chapters including this one as the next chapter...?_

* * *

_The corridor is empty, eerily quite except for the plopping noises produced from water drops falling onto the cement floor. There are no windows whatsoever giving me a chilling sensation clawing up from the small of my back to my neck. My footsteps echo, loud enough to wake the dead though I don't have the slightest of clue where I am and where I have to go. Maybe I am just walking... but where to?_

_The plopping noises become louder and louder as I turn around the corner. Green fluorescent lights, dimly light up the hallway giving it a ghostly appearance. In spite of the chilling sensations giving me goose-flesh, I break into sweat which travels down the length of my spine. _

_I must be closer to the plopping noises and one more turn to the left and the hallway ends. Abruptly. A metal door obscures the noise and though I have no particular reason to go around prodding, my fingers curl around the handle and pull the door open with all my strength._

_A strangled scream escapes me, tearing at my throats when I see the last person I expected to see on the other end. _

_My dad lies in a tub full of water, breathing or rather wheezing in large amounts of air. The electrode on the far side of the tank produces a spark, which captures my attention only for a jiffy quickly to be drawn to my father who lets out a ear piercing shriek._

_"DAD!" I shout, running to him. But even though I run as fast as I can, I can't seem to reach him, like I am running on the same spot. I run, harder and harder but don't move one inch and give up falling to my knees._

_Tears blur my eyes but I don't blink them away. Instead they just obscure my view, everything turning into a haze. I see my dad extending his hand towards me and I try to reach it but then suddenly a current travels through his body turning his hand into a limp one, falling onto the side of the tub._

_"DAD!"_

"Madge! Wake Up!"

Someone's tugging me.

"Madge! It's just a dream! Wake Up!"

"Dad?" I answer through a haze.

"No Madge. Open your eyes, it's Gale," Lights pierce my eyes, hurting it.

I sit up for a minute, blinking my eyes to bring them back into vision. The first thing that meets my eyes are a pair of liquid orbs, looking at me.

"Gale?" I rub my eyes to get some sleep out of it and the reality comes crashing back to me.

"What are you doing here?" I ask, my voice sounds scratchy, like I have been screaming a lot. Apparently I have.

"It's my house, remember?" I take his appearance in. Disheveled hair, lean blue jeans, no shirt on and I turn my head away to look at the window before I become bashful.

"Yeah I know," I take the mug he is holding out and move into my bed leaning against the headboard so that he has a place to sit. He does, looking at me questioningly. "I meant, what are you doing _here_?"

"I heard you screaming," he averts his eyes to look at the floor for a minute before bringing it up to me.

Oh yeah, _that. _My eyes trail down from his face to his chest down to the waistband of his pants and blush a bright red when I hear him cough. I look up to see that he is suppressing a smirk, poorly.

I pull the sheets near me taking into consideration that the sweat is making my or rather his shirt stick to my body and sip from the mug that he offered me. Coffee. Nice one that too.

"Sorry if I woke you up." Not one night and I am already a burden to him. What must he think of me?

"Not a big deal," he waves his hand dismissing my apology, " I was already up at 4 in the morning. I had just finished taking a bath when— you know..." I screamed. I nod. I now see that his hair is wet, sticking to his forehead in curls. I gulp.

"Um... don't worry about the shirt. I figured we will go shopping like I told you the day before yesterday. I got your dress ready and—"

"The day before yesterday?" Don't tell me what I think it is.

"You slept a day at a stretch, Undersee," he smirks and I don't know how but I felt warm inside. Was it because he called me Undersee like the old times.

"I guess," I get up to go to the bathroom to take a quick bath and going for shopping when I realised that I slept in one of Gale's shirts. Nothing else.

So all I do is sit there. For the longest time, with Gale sitting there all puzzled. When he realises, he looks away for a second or two, gets up muttering a quick "sorry" and leaves the room.

I sigh and looking at piles of clothes, my clothes that I originally wore, on the adjacent chair and make it to the shower all right.

* * *

**Gale's POV**

Seeing Madge after all these years, fills me up with feelings. Good but with a bad one too. Like I finally got hold of something I have been missing in this new life of mine. A piece of home. A piece of my past life.

But along with it comes an unknown fear. The sense that something is going to happen. Has already happened.

Or it might just be my nerves, fretting unnecessarily over something that is too shallow.

Madge's been vague. Way too vague. It might have to do with the fact that Madge seemed pretty shaken up. Like she can't get herself to talk about what happened to her before she came across me.

And how is it exactly that she happens to known where I live when no living soul from my past life happens to known where I live except for in District 2. Stumbling across my house by chance for someone like Madge is far away from a lucky shot.

I had this sense of dread once. Just once. Right after Katniss got reaped for the Hunger Games. The sense that that was it. My last ditch effort at volunteering incase any of my siblings got chosen. Not that it matters now but the nagging that something bad was going to happen then was so overwhelming, that it kept me from sleeping properly almost an entire year. And I wasn't wrong either. My worst of all nightmares came true. The fear that I wouldn't be able to do anything to protect my family. It was the day Seam kids were getting enlisted for the tesserae. It was the day Rory signed up for tesserae. More than once.

The phone rings me back to life, gradually increasing in volume. I pick the phone up before it gets any of the neighbour's complaining.

"Hello?"

"Gale," Risa's voice rings out on the other end.

"Risa? Is that you?" I asked confused as ever.

"Yup. Heard some girl happens to be screwing you?" She answers, teasingly.

"Who did you hear it from?" I asked annoyed. Frankly, it's not her concern who stays with me and who doesn't. Since the phone's cordless, I start to move around the kitchen preparing what could qualify as a breakfast.

"Yohan," that tattletale.

"What does it have to do with you?" I answer a bit harshly than intended too.

"I don't know except for the fact that I am supposed to be _your _lieutenant and supposed to be taking _your _care and have you _not _get distracted by all the fancies," she says. I can practically imagine her coiling the cord in her index finger, sneer all over her face.

"As of now, you are the one distracting me from cooking my breakfast," I smirk into the cordless simultaneously popping open two eggs into a frying pan. Scrambled eggs seem likely right now.

"Should I be calling an ambulance? Shouldn't you be lying down. You must be tired," I roll my eyes at her sarcasm.

"Risa—"

"No no wait. Shouldn't you be taking your prescriptions?" Her laughter rings out on the other line of the phone.

"I am hanging u—"

"Okay fine," she huffs but still a giggle or two escape her.

"Seriously Gale, you have never cooked your breakfast. Or lunch. Or Dinner. _Never_. What in the world has had you cooking your breakfast?"

"Well since you already know about the girl I might as well tell you. She is staying here till she gets settled properly so I'm coo—"

"What?" Her scowl cuts me off. I drop the spoon I was placing on the dining table and hold the cordless properly since I have been walking around with a craned neck and the phone in between my jaw and my shoulder.

"What what?"

"She's still there?"

"Who's still there?"

"The girl..."

"Ofcourse she's still here. What did you expect?" she sounds like she's a bit jealous. Am I too full of myself?

"Yohan said she left after he found you and her in your bedroom," I frown. What has Yohan been telling her? She would skewer me like a pig if she learns anything otherwise.

"Who are you talking about?"

"Who are _you_ talking about?"

A quick look at the clock tells me it's been an hour and a half since I have been in the kitchen.

"You know what Risa, it's late."

"But—"

"Never mind. I will talk to you later. Bye," I hang up the phone and rush quickly upwards towards my bedroom door.

I quickly rummage through my wardrobe and find my shirt pulling it on.

I quickly walk up to her bedroom door and knock. It was a bit odd, regarding the fact that it's my house and I have a habit of barging in right away.

When no one answers, I knock persistently once more before pushing the door open.

One of my shirts is hanging from a chair nearby and all of a sudden, my throat goes dry. I turn to the bathroom door listening to the shower running.

She should have been out by now. I walk up to the door to knock only to stop at the last minute.

Humming. Madge is humming. Weirdly enough it went completely in sync with the shower. I lean every so slowly not to make any kind of noise but—

"Hello? Gale?" Fuck.

"Madge?"

"Yes?"

"Nothing. I was just checking up on you. Thought you drowned yourself or something," I sounded like such a stalker.

"Oh, okay. I will be out in a minute," she turns the shower off by the sound of it.

I walk back down to the kitchen without a word and leave her to change in her bedroom.

* * *

When I reach downstairs, I hear laughter. To be frank, it sounds rather weird not because I haven't heard laughter for days or months or eons but because it's Gale's house that I am hearing laughter in.

It ceases when I walk into the dining area. I see Gale with his head in his hands, sitting on one of the chairs with a girl, tall and lean, sitting on the adjacent chair. She has blond hair too, more on the brownish side. Pretty. Her face scrunched up, only for a second before she brings her mask back on.

And then there's that guy Yohan. He, unlike blondy, smiles at me. A warm one and walks up to me extending his hand.

"Ms. Undersee I believe," he says shaking my hand. Gale looks up from his hands and raises his eyebrow. _What took you so long?_

"You can call me Madge," I smile pleasantly at the young fellow. I am gonna stay here for a while. Might as well make friends.

"Madge... hmm... is that short for something?" Yohan looks at me. A snort escapes Gale and I turn to look at him. He does remember _that._ As soon as our eyes meet, he distracts himself with playing around with the scrambled eggs and I smile a bit. I see blondy giving me a pointed look with I choose to ignore.

"Nope. It's just Madge," I smile and make my way to the table. I sit one chair away from Gale and Gale gets me a plate of my own.

"By the way, my name's Yohan," he sits beside me, "and that's Risa," he points to blondy across the table. Hmm... I think I prefer blondy, which is ironic since I too am blond, more on the blond side too.

I tip my head towards her once and take in a bite of the scrambled eggs.

"Who made these?" I ask getting in one more scoop of it. It's heavenly.

"I did," Gale says giving me a pointed look.

"Well, they are really good,". Gale smiles a bit and gets down to eating his share of it. Yohan gets his own plate but blondy stays the same, glaring at me.

"Well, you didn't have to go through all that trouble for me," I say with a mouthful, not very convincing, is it? Yohan sighs and gets a spoonful for himself.

"Yeah well I didn't. I was gonna cook it for myself anyway," and then the weirdest thing happens. Yohan and blondy exchange a look which is pretty clear that Gale does not cook. Often.

After we are done, I pick my dish and just as I am about to pick up Gale's he stops me by holding my wrist.

"What are you doing?" he asks standing up but not leaving my hand nonetheless.

"Since I am already here, I figured I did rather do dishes and not be a burden on you," my eyes roam to his hand on mine. He leaves it and my eyes go back to his. I can't figure out the way he is looking at me but we stay there like that for a couple of seconds before blondy clears her throat. Gale's eyes jerk away and he coughs lightly to cover the silence.

"I'll help you with the dishes," Yohan pipes up and picks up the other leftover dishes leading me to the sink.

I start the tap and pour all the dishes into the sink. I look over my shoulder to see blondy talking to Gale about something. Red hot hatred boils up in me and I divert my attention to washing dishes.

"So you single?"

"What?" The question is so out of nowhere that I whip my head to look at him. He is blushing, looking down at the dishes, busying himself with washing one.

"Um... no but I am not looking to get into one," I say glancing over my shoulder. My eyes meet Gale's and we both turn away.

"Err... right,"

"Yohan, let's go we're getting late," blondy's agitated voice pipes up.

"I am still to do the dishes Risa,"

"Let it be. Since General is not going to come today, he might as well help her with the dishes," she starts to go after the door.

"Risa," Gale drags his hand through his face but she replies only by banging the door loud. Yohan flinches and gives me an apologetic look before leaving.

Gale turns to look at me, "I told her I wasn't coming today."

I nod my head and go back to washing dishes. He comes up beside me and picks up the wash cloth.

"Girlfriend?" I concentrate on getting the grease on this plate. Apparently he doesn't do much dishes. Oh yeah, he doesn't cook to begin with.

"No," I look up to him and our hands brush while I am handing him the dish to dry and pull my hand so quick that I drop the dish. It shatters.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry!" I lean down the same time he does and bang our heads together.

"Ow," he rubs his head and looks up and at the same time I do.

His face is mere inches away from mine and I can smell his soap, citrus, on him. His eyes trail from my eyes to my nose to my lips. I can't help but stare at his eyes, seeing them roaming all over my face. He wets his lips and my insides groan. He starts to lean in ever so slightly.

I can't help but stare, stare as he leans in and just when I feel the lightest pressure of his lips on mine, a heavy feeling settles in my stomach.

"I am so sorry," I say pulling away and standing up. Gale stands up too and rubs his neck.

"It's okay. You go get ready and we'll go shopping right away," he says turning to the dishes and I quickly leave the place. I break into a run when I am out of his sight and lean against the door once I am inside the bedroom.

Stupid. Stupid. _Stupid. _I put my hand on my mouth and release a sob that I have been holding inside me. I can't afford to fall for him. I can't. No. It would only make it difficult to get my father back.

Tears run down my cheeks and I count to ten to calm myself down, breathing heavy.

I have to put it together if I have to save my dad.

I have to be brave.

I have to be what I am not.

I have to kill Gale.

* * *

_A/N:- Okay, long chapter. I am tired. I am really tired and so let's all blame it on my laziness to not go through the chapter again to check out for errors. So if you find one, please let me know._

_I love the way you guys review me what you think Madge should be doing. But well, even though I want her to confess up to Gale as much as you guys want, it's not going to happen until it's going to. So all I have to say is stay tuned!_

_What do you think about me putting in Gale's POV a couple of times? Coz I think I need to explain his side of the story for it kinda became necessary._

_How do you like it? We are getting into the core of it now... :D_


	10. I spy

**Holla!**

* * *

My eyes stare up at the ceiling, trying to figure why would someone like Gale go with a colour theme of beige. It is so not-Gale. I do recollect him telling me that it was not a matter of choice and instead this house was thrust upon him but I expected him to make some adjustments at least so as to suit his own needs. I guess he is rather lazy or doesn't have much taste or time for interior designing.

I turn my head to look at the clock on the nightstand.

3.43 am.

So much for catching up on my sleep. My eyes shift a bit to the left of the clock to see 3 bags resting on the floor.

I feel like a burden on the Earth. On Panem. On District 2. On Gale.

Yesterday when he took me to the shopping centre, everything had been just fine till we drove from his house to the shopping centre and till we parked the car in the parking lot and made it to the entrance of the shopping mall. After that everything I remember are the clicking sounds that followed us everywhere. Not for a moment did I find the place entirely silent. It was like all the attention, and by all I mean the entire shopping mall's attention, was on us. Or on Gale more like.

Gale silently hissed when he was swarmed by all the paparazzi asking him about his new _blond _friend. I didn't realise they meant me until one of them came right up to me and flashed a camera in my face. I gasped when I felt Gale take my hand and pull me quickly to one of the shops on the ground floor. The manager of the shop ordered one of his employee to lock the door and turned with a euphoric smile towards Gale as if he even bothered to come up to his store.

"Madge take anything, everything you like and let's get the hell out of here, quick," he grumbled, sitting himself on the couch, leaning back and pulling one of his leg over the other. He pulled out his phone and started to type on it with both of his hands.

I stood there for awhile contemplating the situation, looking outside the door to see the constant clicks and buzz outside the store. When I didn't move, Gale looked up to see what's holding me and turned to look at the paparazzi himself.

"I am sorry about them. I figured they did leave me alone after a year or so but I guess that's unlikely," he looks back to me but I can't seem to move my gaze from the doors. This is going to make it to the newspaper or magazine or something in the morning. This is not good. Not good at all for what I am here for.

Gale misinterprets it and stands up. He walks to me and pulls my chin so I am forced to look at him.

"Hey. I am sorry okay. I didn't know they would do something like that. I promise. This will not happen again," I nod to the apology, his hand slipping away from my chin and goes back to his side, guilty for even taking it when he deserves no such thing as my forgiveness and look around the store to see expensive dresses hanging from racks and racks.

They must cost a billion or something! How can I just take anything when it's going to rob Gale of his money. It's ironic considering the fact that I am even thinking about the purchase price twice when all I had to do back then was ask something and it was in front of me in a matter of moments. God, no wonder Gale hated me. Hates me. Will keep on hating me.

"I—I can't," I look around, ignoring the looks I happen to get from the store manager himself.

"What?" A look of disbelief passes Gale's features and I can't help think how much that makes him look like the old Gale from District 12.

"Look at their prices Gale. They must cost a fortune," I can't buy one dress. Let alone everything I like.

"So," he looks at me with confusion written all over his face, "it's not like you are paying the price of it," I flinch to that, thinking maybe Gale knows I am on to something. He knows I am here to do something other than shopping but then again it's just my mind playing tricks on me.

"I can't let you do that," I look back to him. His eyes soften immediately and he smiles turning to face the store manager.

"Get her some of your finest sundresses. Blue if you have them preferably," the store manager nods frantically and rushes among the racks to get what he was just ordered to. I give Gale a look and he returns it with another one of his smiles. Is it just me or Gale is smiling a whole lot more often. Maybe he changed after the rebellion.

"Gale you can't do thi—"

"Listen Madge. You and I both know how much you need the clothes. You can't walk around in that dirty frock of yours forever." Okay. That's a bit insulting.

"I know but what's the need to buy the _expensive _ones," I say with an incredulous look towards a dress on the right hand side of the store. It's so beautiful, I could die wearing it. It's a green gown, held by the frilly straps that adorn it to the coat hanger. The dress would cut short above my knees. It shines with its glitter like appearance when light falls on it. And glitters even more so with the flashes from the cameras outside. I forgot about them entirely.

Gale's eyes follow my line of sight and I move my gaze to the floor before he sees where I was looking.

"Well, I can afford them now," I look up to see him nodding to a someone behind my back and I turn to look at one of the employees coming to where we stand with a light blue sundress held in between his hands.

I peer at it for a while before reaching for the price tag.

$1500.

What?! You gotta be kidding me!

I pull my hands from it so quick as if a bee stung it hard.

"Just so you can afford them does not mean we go around buying the entire store Gale!" I shake my head furiously. "We are getting out of here and going back home."

"Madge, please stop," he takes hold of my hand before I can move enough to reach the door. "Why are you acting like this?" I can't help but think it means more than this.

"Why am I acting like this? What do you mean? It's obvious enough. I can't let you pay for me. Not like this," I shake my head furiously, "I don't wanna be a burden on you."

"You are not a burden. If you were, I wouldn't have asked for you to be allowed to stay at my place regardless of all the security protocols and concerns. I would have rented an apartment and would have let you be free to live your own pretty life," he let's go of hand and walks to the employee and takes the dress from his hand. He turns back to me and thrusts the dress in my hands.

"Then why didn't you?" I look from the dress to him and then back to the dress.

"Because I didn't want to. Because this time, _I can,_"

_My mind immediately drifts back to that one might before the bombings. His tall hulking form pressing me to the wall of my house in the backyard. Soft, passionate, intense kisses making it hard to breathe. A room of warmth of our own creation as I ask the only question that clouds my mind despite the looming Quarter Quell. _

_Why can't you love me?_

I look into his eyes, his steel grey orbs holding me to this planet, making me forget everything even for a short time and despite all the annoying noises in the background, all I can hear is my thoughts and my heart beating inside my chest and my pulse loud and clear, in my ears.

I quickly take the dress from his hand and go to try it on.

The day goes on fast after that given that I stop objecting to everything Gale gets for me. Clothes, toothbrush, shoes or sandals. Necessities and still more. After a quick dinner in a fancy restaurant and me gulping the food down like a pig, we are back at home before sunset. The paparazzi follow around but not as much. I guess they are pretty scared of the death glare they received from Gale after we left that one store.

With a quick nod and an excuse of 'catching up on my sleep', I made it to my bedroom and after a quick bath, went to bed.

After a few minutes of musing around, I turn to look at the clock again.

4.10 am

Might as well get ready for another day. I fool around to find one of dresses Gale got for me and take it with me in the bathroom.

I find myself standing in front of the mirror gauging myself in the dress and blush a bit when I remembered what Gale said yesterday about it bringing the blue of my eyes into focus. I knew it was supposed to be a nonchalant comment but still I can't help but feel flattered. After all that I have been through, a girl could get used to a bit of appraisal.

I walk down the hallway, down the staircase and to the living room. I see a hint of black hair on the couch's armrest and smile inwardly. Typical Gale. Still not used to the comforts of a bed. It's kind of hot if you think of it in other ways.

Just as I turn a corner to go into the kitchen, his voice surprises me.

"You up?" I jump a little and turn to see him looking at me from the couch, his bed hair all messy.

"I was never asleep," I blush as I see him checking me from head to toe, smiling in approval of me wearing the dress he chose.

I walk towards him and sit down next to him where he seems to pat. How can I sleep? Not with all those nightmares surging through me, eating my up hollow.

"Me too," He links his fingers together, knotting them and un-knotting them constantly. My eyes daze over it for a bit.

"Why?" I take hold of his hand to stop them from knotting themselves again. He looks up at me and squeezes my hand before shaking his head.

"Nothing. Just like that," I want to argue. What is it that is keeping _him _awake the entire night but I get this feeling that if I push him too hard he would do something. Nonetheless, he would push me too hard for my reason to be awake and then would realize that I am lying through my teeth. I bet he has noticed till now. This will just confirm it all the more.

I nod. Gale gives me that look where he seems to be searching me for something, in my eyes but gives up on it and moves to the main door and opens it.

I sigh with relief and relax a bit on the couch when Gale groans loudly on the doorway. I turn to see him holding a newspaper and chills run down my spine. Somehow I know what it is.

Gale sees me looking expectantly at him and makes his way back to the couch, throwing the newspaper on the coffee table. I curiously look at it to see that me and Gale took up almost the entire first page of the newspaper.

I look at the picture expecting the worst, that my identity will be revealed to whosoever from District 12 is reading this but apparently even after all this Gale is the centre of attention since the shot has his face clear in view with my shot being taken from an angle. My hair conceals my face enough to not recognize me and I sigh inwardly. The shot seems to be taken when me and Gale made it into the first store in a hurry with Gale holding my hand. No wonder they chose this one for the news. I look up to see Gale running his hand through his hair, his face a mask of anger.

"They don't ever leave you alone, do they?" I ask.

"There's a reason I avoid going outside much you know," he sighs.

"I thought you liked that kind of attention, you know from the girls," I smirk remembering these two girls who intercepted our dinner last night, just to have a photo of themselves with Gale. Gale groaned loudly and left the couch.

"Gale, come on! I was just kidding!" I turn around. He can't be _that _mad.

"I was going to make some coffee. I have to leave within five minutes for work,"

Work. Yeah, I forgot he had something like that. And here I was naive enough to believe he will spend the entire day with me again. So naturally I am going to be all alone for the entire day.

_Wait for him to leave you all alone in the house then contact us from his landline. The number is untraceable so there's no chance they did trace it back here. We want you to place a few bugs in his house, here and there and search his entire house for any viable detail that could aid us._

"Madge! Hi!" Yohan comes down from the staircase, breaking me out of my reverie. Ofcourse he lives with Gale. It was a huge shocker when I found out. Apparently Yohan is providing protection _to _Gale. The idea is very much off the hook but I am no one to question that.

"Hey Yohan! Good morning," I smile warmly at him.

"Please tell me you are not a night owl like Gale?" He raises his eyebrow and drops down beside me on the couch.

Gale snorts from the kitchen and I laugh. Yohan raises an eyebrow again to which I reply,  
"There's no such thing as a _night _owl. _All _owls are awake at night,"

"Nerd," he mumbles before picking up the newspaper and whistling slowly.

"_BACK IN THE GAME_," Yohan reads out loud, clears his throat dramatically before moving on, "_It seems like the once sleeping beauty who was lying low is out again in the wild on a dating spree. General Gale Hawthorne was spotted with a supposed blonde friend holding hands in a shopping centre plaza purchasing pretty dresses in the most prized store of Panem : Green Lacrima. Claim has been made by an inside source that the mystery blonde girl happens to be a long lost friend of General and has been living with him since a month or two. No wonder he stayed inside his house for a while_," Yohan snickers putting down the newspaper, " And then there's a couple of pictures of you guys at different places. Risa is going to go mad," Yohan smiles lazily before sinking into the couch.

Somehow, for reasons unknown, her name brings me to boil, but I ask as nonchalantly as possible, "Why?"

"She's going to pull your hair out Gale," Yohan ignores me, but answering my questions as well. "She specifically told you to stay away from stuff like these," Gale walks up to me and hands me a cup without saying and anything and starts towards the door. His silence somehow rubs me the wrong way.

"Yohan, you coming or not?" Gale picks out his car keys and makes it to the door, opening it wide for Yohan to pass through. Yohan gets up and does something very unexpected.

He leans over me and gives me a quick kiss on the cheek and with a quick goodbye makes it to the door. Gale clenches his jaw and his hands curl into my fists for no apparent reasons.

"I'll try to come home as soon as possible," I nod and he answers it with a nod of his home before closing the door. Placing the cup on the coffee table, I walk up to the door and press my ear against it, hearing the drones of his SUV.

As soon as the distant hum of the SUV disappears into nothing, I turn and look across the broad living room and the broad expense of his house.

Taking in a deep breath I push-off from the door and towards his study which will be the first place of my search.

Here we go with nothing.

* * *

**A/N:- I absolutely love the shopping part! It's so sweet and simple and I was kind of in the plans to make it a separate one-shot but then I remembered about including something of the same kind in this fanfic and decided to add that as a new chapter here.**

**Did you like it?**

**And I will keep on saying the same thing again: Any doubts? concerns? criticism? Coz if you have any, I will try to bring about those changes as we go along.**


	11. Letters out of time

**A/N:- JabberJayJelly, I adore your pen name! :D Anyways, I am trying to make it a regular thing. *Cross my fingers***

**I chose 13 hours because that's my birthdate (13.7) and it's Liam Hemsworth's birthdate (13.1) and his letter count (Liam=4; Hemsworth=9; 4+9=13). Plus, there are countless other things that make no. 13 special for me.**

**WARNING: I highly recommend not to read this chapter to those who haven't read Mockingjay but I think its really unneccessary since I think everyone here has read it. But anyways, it's my job to warn.**

* * *

13 hours.

It's all I have.

13 hours to search his entire house.

I quickly scamper to his study, halfway to it and push the door open slightly. I don't know what I expect, alarms and sirens sounding around the entire house like it _should _actually but it's quiet.

Silent. That only means a bad thing for me.

Something not worth while is sitting inside there which is nothing but waste of time. Somehow yet, I don't feel like giving the place a pass, regardless of how much time goes in searching it thoroughly.

I push the door heavily and and squeeze through the small place the door can allow and am blinded by the darkness immediately. I cough sensing a very damp and dust filled air and thrust my hand in front of me incase I get hold on something.

My knees hits the table hard and I wince in pain. Cursing silently, I move around the table, feeling my way when my other hand hits the wall and moving it a bit to the right my hand find the light switch.

Finally!

Flicking the switch on I turn and gasp so loud, that the piles and piles of papers and folders stacked onto the desk, on the floor, on the window sill seem to move a bit. The entire room is full of papers and papers and to add onto my problem, a layer of dust settles on all of them. This is going to take ages! I am never going to get this done. Tears blind my eyes instantly and I wipe them with frustration.

How pathetic am I when I am giving up even before I start looking for it? I have to do this. For my dad. It's either my dad or Gale and however selfish and bad it may seem its not a choice.

I start rummaging through each one of the papers, carefully going through each of them.

Reclamation, rehabilitation, reconstruction, recycle and blah blah blah, everyone of them starting with a 're'.

Time flies and I get frustrated. Each paper brings on loads of non-sense and frustration.

This is not happening. Where on Earth does Gale keep all his important shit! Ugh! I rub my eyes, trying to get them to stay clear but the tears keep on coming.

No, I can't give up. My dad's life is at stake. I have to get—I miss my footing and fall square into a pile of papers stacked on the corner of the door that I have seemed to miss.

I thought I was done with all the papers. Tears spring from my eyes readily and I don't try to stop them this time. Things can't keep on going like this. I sob hard leaning against the wall and it hurts. It hurts so bad. I think back to times when I felt this bad. When Katniss got reaped. When Gale left me after spending days and days of intimate friendship as soon as Katniss came. When I felt a little bit relieved that Katniss would go away for Quarter Quell leaving Gale. When I left my mom. I close my eyes securely and think of my mom. What would she do in times like these? What would she want _me _to do in times like these? My mind draws a blank. Maybe I should confess up to Gale. Tell him everything truthfully and he might do something. Get my dad out or— No. That won't happen. Even if Gale organises a full proof invasion onto the terrorists there's a high chance they will get an inkling about it. Nonetheless, it might take him a good amount of time to arrange one and they will suspect something is on. Ultimately, they hold all the cards.

My eyes fill up again and seems like all I am doing is crying. Just when my eyes fill up to the point that everything seems to merge into various hybrid of colours, my eyes rest upon a single report file in that one pile I tripped on.

STRONGHOLDS

I breathe heavily, gulping in air to get myself to calm down, wipe my nose on the back of my hand and pick up the report. A quick scan tells me the report locates all the strongholds of MOD-F military base across Panem. The report is quite old. Dated 1 year old but nonetheless, I found something that's worthwhile. It seems like air is being breathed into me and relief and calm surges through me. I quickly make my way out of the room, pull the door close making my way to the landline in the kitchen.

This is it.

Breath Madge breath, I instruct myself and with a shaky hand, pick up the receiver and dial the no. 1311990. It makes no sense. There shouldn't be a number like that but the ring cuts me short.

_"Took you long princess," _Fredly. His malicious voice is enough of a recognition for him.

"Hi _Fredly_," I sneer.

_"Fancy you knowing my name princess. Called to learn about your daddy? Since we are already on that subject I might as well tell you that he has been asking for you,"_ His smirk is palpable through the call. It almost make me puke.

"What have you been doing to him?" My voice rises, no more of the preceeding playful tone in it.

_"Nothing much. Boss isn't letting me do things to your dad. If it was up to me, it would have been so much of a fun," _A voice on the other line cuts him off and reverently pulls the line from him. My blood is boiling but at the same time is calm. Fredly won't get to do anything until and unless I goof up really bad. That's a reassurance.

_"What have you got?" _The gruff voice follows immediately. The leader.

"I—I," I clear my throat and continue boldly, "I got hold of some papers," cough, "paper which lists all the strongholds," sweat seems to trickle down my back as he weighs my search.

_"Okay, that would do for now,"_ I sigh, relieved, _"but you will have to do better," _ I nod frantically even though I know he can't see it.

_"Fredly will come to the Square garden tomorrow and you are to meet him behind the mermaid fountain. Give him that list with anything useful you find in the meantime and he will hand you some bugs that you are to place around the entire house. You understand?"_

"Y—Yes," I gulp.

_"Good,"_ the voice is replaced by the static tone of the vacant line and I stand there for a while. Slowly, I put the receiver down and make my way to my room.

I am a traitor. I just betrayed Panem. Not yet but soon. And I have no choice against it. I should be hanged. What will anyone think of me? What will Gale think of me? What will my mom think of me?

I keep on saying its not my choice, its not. But somewhere I know I am to fault. Gale will know soon. He will then hate me for a viable reason. My palm becomes sweaty and wipe them on my dress. They immediately become covered with grit. I decide on a quick bath since my clothes are obviously giveaways. I walk up the staircase and just as I am about to turn into my room something catches my eye. A rope dangling from the end of the hallway. Why didn't I notice it before?

I walk up to it and pull the rope down, using my weight as a leverage and the rope pulls along with it a section of ceiling leading into an abyss.

An attic? A ladder unfolds and I make my way up the ladder and past the ceiling, gazing into dark corners.

I remembered seeing a flashlight in one of the kitchen cabinets and rush to the kitchen. The flashlight is withing minutes found and I take it with me into the attic. As soon as the light beam shines hard in the dark room, a pair of eyes shine as I scream into my palm with pure horror.

Mouse squeak and disappear to God knows where. Feeling my heart beat hard in my chest I pull myself and walk around with the flashlight guiding me. The attic is empty entirely and I turn around to go back when a flash catches my eye. The flashlight fell on something that reflected it back. Flashing my flashlight in that direction, it lands on a box.

On reaching it, I kneel in front of it, rummaging through the contents, looking for something of my worth but instead find letters. Lots of them. I pick one up and examine it only to see that they aren't even opened yet. What are they doing, sitting and eating dust in the last place a letter like that should be?

I figure Gale won't mind me reading a few of them unless and until he does not know so I open one and hold it in one hand, flashlight in other.

_Dear Gale,_

_I don't know what came over. I just... I don't know what do you expect me to say. I see you on TV and I want to talk to you but you won't pick up your cell and I don't have your house number or any of that sort. The thing is... I forgive you. Not that you need it but I don't know why I blamed you for Prim's death back then._

I re-read the sentence. Prim's death? Prim's dead? Sweet, caring Prim who everyone loved and adored. How could she? Why didn't anyone tell me? Why didn't Gale say anything? I—I don't know how I feel. Like crying? In the mood to mourn? Frankly, I am not. It just seems detached. Like someone just told me that the moon comes out at night and I am just absorbing it. A piece of knowledge to store. Maybe not now but I am sure later on its gonna come, the mourning, with a full on hit. I continue reading the letter.

_It was all I could think of back then. You made the bombs, Prim died because of those bombs and I was just too dazed to get anything in my mind other than the fact that you were the one to make it. I know it was horrible of me to blame you for it and nonetheless, I realised over time that you couldn't have done it. It just_—_I_—_It took me long to figure that out and I am sorry for that. And...all I have to say is... come back? I miss you._

_Love,_

_Catnip._

A letter from Katniss which Gale hasn't even read yet and kept it up in the cellar. Something's not right. Gale and Katniss used to be the best of friends. This is so unlike them. I quickly open another one of the letters and its from Katniss as well. With the same thing over and over again in three to four letters consecutively. Telling him she is sorry for blaming him and wants him to call back. I peel open the sixth letter, promising myself that it will be my last one when I notice it is written in a different handwriting.

_Dear Gale,_

_Please come back. I want you to come back. I need you to come back to me. Call or at least reply to our emails. Posy is asking for you everyday and I can't hold her off any longer. She deserves to know the truth but I know the truth will break her. Vick is not doing any good either. On the contrary, he is the worst. He is flunking in every single class, stays out late at night and the most bothering of them all, he does not even seem to care. Rory and Vick fight more often now, since you are not there to break the fights. I know you took what Rory said seriously but you have to know he is your brother and even though he misses Prim, he misses you just as badly. You have to know that. I often hear him sleep talking your name in his sleep. He cares about you Gale even though if he himself does not know of it yet. Even Katniss forgave you. What's to stop you from coming? Just drop by sometime. Even if it's for a couple of minutes. We miss you. _

_With all the love in the world,_

_Your mom._

Oh Gale. I push my hand through the box to find something else and my hand hits glass. I hold it and bring it out into the light beam. It's a picture. Of Gale with Hazelle, Rory and Vick. Looking at Hazelle's swollen belly, it seems like it was a time before Quarter Quell. The picture was taken from a remote camera but the frame seems new enough. Like a year old. Not older than that. I skim my hands to remove the dust particles and see Gale beaming, with his arm around his mother's shoulder. Something peeks out of the corner of the frame and I turn the frame to open the space where the photo is kept. As soon as I open it, I find a dry primrose carefully placed behind the photo effectively shielding it from any view.

Is that the reason Gale stays awake at night? He has nightmares of Prim? I don't even want to know what happened to her, how it happened to her and how was Gale included in all of that.

A click sounds through the entire house and I almost drop the frame.

Gale's home.

I drop the frame into the box and make it wildly for the ladder. I drop down into the hallway and push the door to the attic close. I rush to my room, wash my face and hands outwardly, change into another one of the dresses and rush downstairs to greet him.

The clock in the living room reads 6.30 pm and the door opens to Gale walking into the house. He looks at me and standing right in the middle of the room and raises his eyebrow.

I don't why but now that I know about him being included in Prim's death and about him ignoring Katniss' letters and his mom's as well, anger swells up within me. But most of all, I hate him for not telling me about any of this.

He looks or stares at me with a sheepish glance and I want to scream on him but something seems off. I don't feel good. Like somethings missing. Something's wrong.

White terror runs through my body as the realisation hits.

I forgot the flashlight in the attic in a hurry!

I gulp down and I am pretty sure that it is pretty evident from my face that something is wrong because Gale takes a stop forward asking "What's wrong?"

I shake my head, my hair running in all directions as I reply, "Nothing," he raises his eyebrow again and I say it louder this time, "nothing..."

Everything.

* * *

**A/N:- What do you think is going to happen now? I would love to hear your predictions and it might help me to develop the plot line further...**

**Any doubts? concerns? criticism? appraisal ;) ?**


	12. Forgotten

**A/N:- Ok... I should be studying and not writing this fanfic but the response I got to the last chapter was more than I expected so I got one hell of a boost to write this chapter. So thank you so much!**

**PS: If you find any errors in this please tell me. I kinda have been in a hurry to go to sleep.**

* * *

Madge's POV

Maybe I should leave it. What would Gale have to do up there when he hasn't gone there for years? The light will ultimately die down when it runs out of battery. But how long? How long would it take for the next letter to arrive that Gale would have to go up there? How long would it take for the battery to run out? How long do I have to live in this mess before I get out of it?

Gale coughs loudly, breaking my train of thoughts, "So Madge," he looks up from his plate thrusting pasta into his mouth, "what did you do all day?"

Gale is no one to initiate a conversation and it seems like he is really trying to make an effort.

My mind comes with lots of answers. Search, conspire, in a way aided in destroying the peaceful future of Panem...

"Nothing much," I scoop up from my plate and plunge the spoon into my mouth to stop it from quivering. Gale's eyes gaze into mine long enough that I blush and look down at my plate. He's analysing me. The way he did the morning before the 74th Hunger Games. That scrutinizing gaze. It seems to tingle me in places I didn't was possible with just sight. But somehow, there's hollowness in them that I can't define. Like hollowness for something that is just out of his reach and he yearns to get a hold on it and can't.

I don't get me. One moment I am scared that I would get caught and try to stay detached from every single thing that comes my way and the next minute I am blushing at every single thing Gale does which don't even ask for it. In the midst of all this tragedy how does he manage to make me feel like a giddy school girl with a high-school crush all over again?

His gaze seems to have left me so I tear my eyes away from that one smooth spot from the carpet and look up.

He looks tired. Old. Like all the responsibilities are ageing him on a rapid scale. Bags seem to appear under his eyes and the posture of his body screams of dejection. Yet he does not complain. Works. Looks after the house. After me.

"Do you want to go somewhere tomorrow?" He asks, hesitant. My eyes widen at his submissive tone, his husky voice overwhelmed with calm.

In some other lifetime, I would have blushed and giggled and cried tears of joy because Gale Hawthorne has finally asked me out on a date. Sort of. But not now.

My lack of answer kind of worries him so he adds, "We are not going to any public place. There won't be any paparazzi." He thinks that is what worries me when I am least bothered about those media buffoons.

I lock my hands firmly on my knee cap and shake my head. No. I don't.

His face fell, more dejected than ever and I feel like slapping myself for doing it. Here I am being asked by Panem's most sought after guy and I flat out reject him. But I can't do this. I have a meeting with Fredly tomorrow in the Square garden. I can't miss it no matter what.

As soon as his face fell, it gets back up, mask on, as if nothing had ever happened. I try to justify my rejection.

"I am sorry Gale but you have work to do and I can't keep stealing your time like this," he nods without looking up and I know I just made matters worst, so instead of saying anything, we go back to eating silently.

His cell rings and he picks it up.

"Yes Beetee," he speaks up and a slight voice can be heard from the other end. Gale's eyebrows furrow, and his face contorts. What are they talking about?

"Just a sec, let me ask her," he puts his hand on the speaker of the phone and leans in, "Did you call someone from my landline?"

"I—" I did. Tell him! You did! This is the chance, "I did," I nod my head.

"To who?" He scrunched his nose in an effort to hide his confusion but his eyes give him away.

"Katniss," I say, like I practiced the lie a million times... which I did. Gale's eyes reflect anger but he says nothing and turns to reply in his cell.

"She called Katniss. Makes sense why it would be an untraceable number," he nods into the cell and snaps it shut with a loud snap.

I flinch. He is angry. Hand curled into fists, nerve pulsating, he is very angry.

"How could you?" He is seething. How could I? How could _I? _How could _he?_

"What?" I feign innocence. Ofcourse he does not buy it.

"Don't act Madge! You know what," he spits it maliciously.

"Fine," I huff and cross my arms but meet his glare with just the same intensity, "I called Katniss. What's the big deal?" Say it. Just say it.

"You are not an idiot Madge," he sucks in a breath before continuing, "and I am pretty sure you are not mentally retarded enough to not figure out that I have kept my distance from everyone," he drops his fork with a _clank_ onto the plate and presses his palm on the table.

"Yes, I did figure out. I just don't get why would you want me to keep my distance just because you are," hurtful look crosses his eyes and is gone in a jiffy. Ugh! I hate him! I hate how he masks his emotions, his inner secrets, things he does not wants to share with anyone.

"And anyways," I push off from my seat and walk around to get to his side and stand over him trying to be as much intimidating as the little height difference can provide. I want him to say it. "Why would you keep your distance?"

His eyes bore into me, burning holes through my eyes and into my brain. If looks could kill, Madge would have been far more than just dead, "Something tells me you already know the answer," he grits his teeth and looks back down.

"No, I don't," I jib my finger into his chest and he flicks it away with his hand.

"Madge," his voice edges on a warning tone.

"Why?"

He stands up quickly, forcefully enough to push his chair into the far wall and sends his plate crashing to the ground, it breaking into millions of shards and looms over me darkly, immediately making me small. His dark aura surrounds me as soon as he utters the words I had been dying to hear, "Because I killed Prim, "

There.

He said it. And now that it is out in the open, I don't feel good. My nose starts to itch as water pours down my cheeks. A lump grows into my throat and even if I try to swallow it as hard as I can, it won't go. Prim died. Sweet, caring Prim died. I look up to Gale with tears brimming my eyes and his face sends me off the hook if I have been on the edge till now. It hurts him bad enough that his eyes glaze over. He is breathing heavily, like he is trying to bring himself into control. His eyes giveaway so much, his hurt at having to put at blame for killing Prim, his anger at himself for doing so, his pain for having to leave his family and the sense of betrayal, which is something new, coming from me. He moves around me, brushing my shoulder roughly before moving to his bedroom, probably to curse and shout at me.

I miss my dad, I miss it when he would stroke my head and say soothing words into my ear when I would cry. This is not fair! I fall onto my knees and hands and the shards pierce into my hands, breaking the skin, oozing blood out. I can't help but think that's how Gale's heart is right now. Broken into millions of pieces and the guilt rests on me, in my hands, with all its blood and all the blood its going to take.

* * *

_Smoke rises up from every part of the district choking me, filling me with tears. I can't see! I can't see one foot in front of my face. Random people crash into me, some of them crying, some of them shouting for their loved ones, some of them silenced by pure terror. I turn around to take in my surroundings. Where am I? What's happening?_

_I feel a tug at my wrist and see my dad, pulling my forcefully towards the fence._

_"Madge, we have to get out of here. Come on!" I stand mute. Why? Why should we? Where's mom? Mom..._

_I pull my wrist out of my dad's grip quickly. It surprised him so much that he couldn't reach quickly enough to grab it back. I run, make a mad dash towards my house, pushing all people who get in my way._

_I turn the corner and there it is, my house in plain view, burning in its full glory, just this time, it is _really _burning. I see my mom in the window, banging against it, trying to get out. Terror grips me and just when I make a run for the door, to reach my mother, to save her, a pair of arms come around my waist and stop me from going any further._

_"MOM!" I scream, pushing, thrashing so as to free myself from the trapping arms. "LET ME GO! MOM!" _

_She keeps on banging not noticing me._

_"MOM!" I scream at the top of my voice, my voice coming out raw and scratchy._

_"Madge! This is suicide! Stop!" Gale's harsh voice sounds in my ear._

_"I have to get to my mom Gale! Please! Let me go!" I keep on screaming and thrashing._

_"No Madge! Your mom's as good as gone! There's nothing you can do other than kill yourself!" He starts pulling me away from the house and I scream louder, thrashing harder._

_"NO!" My mom looks at me through the window and a feeling of betrayal crosses her features._

_My mom thinks I left her to die. I did leave her to die. I killed her. My mom. I killed her._

_I suddenly go limp in Gale's arms and Gale coaxes me into running so that we reach the fence faster._

_"Madge! Please! Run!"_

_"Madge! Please"_

"Madge!"

My eyes open with a gasp, my head shaking violently, stomach churning, body sweating. I breathe hard, as if I have been holding my breath for a couple of minutes. My body shakes violently and I pull at the sheets below me on the bed. My vision swims into focus until it rests upon Gale who is leaning over me.

His hair stick to his forehead and worry is written all over his face. I sit up and turn to him looking at me with worry, sick feeling gnawing in my stomach. He sits next to me and raises his hand to my cheek before wiping a tear I didn't know I shed and leans in so that his head rests against mine.

"Breathe Madge," his breath fans over me and calms me down enough to the extend that it clears my mind.

"Sorry I woke you up," My hand reaches up to caress his cheek which is imprinted with some letters. He slept on his document. I laugh lightly, tracing them and Gale pulls away to remove his hand on my cheek and place it over my hand.

He gives me a sheepish glance and chuckles softly. The sound is so unique and soft and melodious and so Gale that it takes my breath away. The light pressure of his hand on my hand is over-bearing and I pull it out, resting it under my hand. His hand falls away too and rests in the space between me and him.

"You didn't," He leans in and kisses my forehead. Pulling away but not to much, his hand takes my hand and traces circles with his thumb on the back of my hand. The gesture is simple but enormously comforting and then what he says hits me with its full intent. I look at him to see his face, but his eyes are trained at our inter-linked hands, calm taking over it.

He didn't sleep. He couldn't. Because of me.

I pull my hand away from his and before his eyes can meet mine, I look at the window on the far side of the room. Moonlight breaking in through the clouds and casting its light on one part of the floor.

Tears blind my eyes. Who am I to blame him for killing Prim when I myself am no different from him? I go on calling him, taunting him for what he did when on the contrary he did nothing to earn that kind of a behaviour from me. He was gracious enough to let me stay with him and this is how I pay back. By insulting him. Calling him a murderer.

I feel a hand ghosting over my chin, unsure to rest or not before finally resting on them. He pulls my chin towards him forcing me to look into his eyes.

I cannot stand this anymore. I break into a full on wail and sob hard, murmuring 'I am sorry' over and over again. My speech is muffled and I doubt he even heard me with the amount of stuttering and gasping for air I am doing. He pulls me into a hug, his arms enclosing me, my head resting against his chest. That's when the real cry comes out. My hands fist his shirt in my hands and sob hard into his chest

I don't deserve this. I don't deserve any of this. I don't deserve this luxury of living alive, safe and sound with Gale, in his house, getting comforted within his arms. Gale does not deserve this, staying away from his family, having to live all alone, having to comfort me, someone who is actually sent here to kill him. He does not deserve someone like me. I don't deserve him.

He moves further into my bed, leaning against the headrest before pulling me with him. His hand moving through my hair, smoothing them down, turning a lock or so around his finger. All the while he does that, his eyes never leave my hair, spinning them between his thumb and index finger, my eyes are trained on his face. I lift my hand to brush his hair that has stuck to his forehead and his eyes meet mine.

"It's okay," he whispers and a lot of other things. Like how he thinks hot chocolate is too sweet and he would prefer sour lemonade over it. Like how he finds winters more beautiful than summer because everything is so white and so pure, it's like nature at it's purest. And that he never cooks and he has put in effort to cook some real food just because I am here. All the while his one hand is in my hair, spinning lock after lock and the other tracing circles on the skin where my shirt end and shorts begin and I forget that I happen to wear a tank top and a short when other wise I would have blushed madly. And he seems to have forgotten that he hates me and that he is not supposed to get attached to me. And we both seem to have forgotten that he is Gale Hawthorne and I am Madge Undersee. And somewhere between chocolates and school and winter and pure and moonlight, I fall asleep, peace never eluding me for the first time and it seems perfect.

* * *

Gale's POV

Beetee's expression pulls me short.

"What?" I ask agitated.

"Ok, tell me," Beetee giggles. Giggles?

"What?!" I ask more agitated now.

"You seem to be in a good mood," he smirks. I am?

"What are you saying?" I rub my eyes. I couldn't sleep last night. Not that I do but this time, I did feel sleepy. Usually I tend to stay awake because my body won't allow me to, but last night I had the strongest urge to sleep and yet I forced myself not to.

I couldn't miss seeing Madge sleeping. Her hair smooth and silky like golden threads. Her hand tightly but tentatively were holding my shirt with head gently resting against my shoulder. Her lips slightly parted and her breath fanned my neck .It felt as if she trusted me. Trusted me with her life. Like it was my responsibility to protect Madge and she trusted me to. I never felt more like a man than at that instance. Katniss was tough. She would prefer defending herself and the others but would take it upon herself as a favour if someone would do the same with her. Madge on the other hand, she's fragile and needs to be looked after. And she would not make you feel like you just did her a favour by doing something for her. And that's the best feeling, like protectiveness surging over me for my girl. Just the fact that she isn't my girl. Wasn't ever when I could have let it happen.

"Don't kid me," Beetee pushes his glasses further up his nose before continuing, "You look like a dazed kid. Whose the girl? The blonde friend that featured on the newspaper's front page?"

I ignore him and scan the papers in front of me. The militia decided that they would make up a list of all the targeted people and Beetee apparently sits on 10. My story is completely another matter.

"I will take that as a yes," he smiles smugly and continues with his interrogation, "And does this friend happen to be Madge?"

I smile inwardly. Or maybe I don't.

Beetee laughs hard and I control myself from lashing out. What's so funny?

"You still have it in you, you know," he smiles and pats me on the back. I ignore and continue assessing the report which makes him laugh all the more harder. I give in an smile a little remembering the feeling of holding Madge close to me, her fragile form breathing softly. When is this day going to end?

* * *

Madge's POV

When I wake up, Gale's already gone. His faint pine smell lingering on my pillowcase and I take one shameful moment to breathe in his smell, pushing my face farther and farther into my pillow. I blush heavily, feeling my blush go deep and pull back. I still feel the ghost of his hand in my hair and how engrossed they looked. I feel like skipping and dancing but I compose myself.

I take a quick warm bath and what feels like in a million years I feel alive. I wear a shirt and jeans that Gale had purchased for me and walk back into my bedroom and in front of the mirror. I comb my hair and cut my nails and what used to feel like waste of time is now something I want to get done because Gale would come home in the evening. I think about how he told me that he hated cooking and suddenly come up with the idea of cooking food for him for dinner tonight. I giggle and squirm and god knows what and start to twirl around and around till I get dizzy and I stop short when I see it.

The paper. Kept on the nightstand right under the alarm clock. How come Gale never saw that? Was it too dark? How could I have been so careless? I have been careless before and I guess I managed that by taking the flashlight back last night before I slept but then if Gale would have seen this there would have been no going back.

Then it hits me. Fredly. I have to go meet Fredly today. My body starts to quake and just when I thought everything was going well and fine and alright and perfect, it had to happen.

I absorb the moment of pleasure and serenity and gulp. Take the paper, move down the staircase and out of the house, locking it firmly behind me.

* * *

It does not take me much time to find the Square garden. All kinds of people roam the garden with different size, shape and skin tone. I look around trying to find my footing in all these and still end up getting pushed around. No wonder they chose this place to meet me. I push farther and farther into the crowd and the fountain comes into view. A mermaid with and arced back sends water tumbling down into the pool below her from the pot he holds in her hand and on her shoulder and I see a figure looming behind it.

Fredly

I walk with tentative steps not to fast so I did end up there and not to slow that I would never get out of this situation.

Just do it.

I walk up and cough but it comes out more like a squeak. I cover it with clearing my throat. Fredly turns around and there's no mistaking him.

He walks up to me and hugs me and I am surprised until I figure out it's just a ruse. He leans close and whispers, "Did you get it?"

I nod and pull out the paper from my grocery bag. He takes it, looks at it and nods, quickly simpering away without a word. But not before I catch a smirk on his face. A shiver runs through me and I ignore it. I better get back to the grocery store and head home before Gale comes. I might as well reveal in the last days I have with Gale, spending time with him as much as I can before I am to perform the unforgivable deed.

* * *

**A/N:- I was going to write further but I decided against it for certain reasons. Firstly, its getting too late and my parents wanted me to get some shut-eye. Secondly, I prefer doing the next part of it as a next chapter because well, I don't tend to like too much in one chapter. Thirdly, I wanted to get this chapter out real quick!**

**Anyways, thank you so so so so much! It's nice to hear that you think the story is coming together nicely and that you are loving it! You just made my day a whole lot more livable? Idk...  
**

**Anyways, what did you like the most about it?**

**Doubts? Concerns? Criticism? **


	13. Sabotage

**A/N:- Note to all, my Gale is left-handed. :D **

**And this chapter, you are going to love what's coming, is pure Gadge. Well at least till the very end of it where I had to bring in reality. **

**Anyways, cheers to all the reviewers, followers, favouriters (if there's any word like that) and ofcourse the viewers who are all lazy bums... like me, for being with me all along and don't worry I am not going anywhere. I am just expressing my gratitude and love and I guess it's all the Gadge moments I had to think up to add to this story that is taking toll on my moods. Anyways love ya all a ton! **

**Note:- I have kinda removed the 'bug being placed in Gale's house' part since it seemed too preposterous. **

* * *

Gale's POV

Anxiety grips me. In a strange sort of way. Beetee raises his eyebrows but says nothing. What Risa just said sinks in and it makes sense but it doesn't.

"Think about it," Risa says without meeting my eyes. We are in the command room right now, Beetee monitoring the screens lining the entire one side of the wall which show the entire District 2. I, on the other hand have nothing to do till I get a review for my status quo with the other generals from across Panem and decided to accompany him for the time being. "She was elusive with pretty much every question Sergeant Brody had asked her which if you ask me is very dodgy," Risa takes a sip from her water bottle having just gone through track training.

"It's highly unlikely Risa," Beetee remarks, answering on my behalf. "Logically speaking she just cannot do that. I have known her through Gale, Peeta and Katniss and have read her personality profile when she was deemed dead and it just seems impossible for a girl like her to harbour any of such intentions. And statistically speaking, she just can't. She's a lone girl. I don't see any reason whatsoever to blame her for formulating a plan to bring Panem down," Beetee defends for me.

Still what Risa said does make sense but I don't want it to. Madge has been acting strange so as to say and I feel like an idiot for doubting Madge. There's no way Madge can do that, _will _do that. She isn't like that. She is the district princess, sweet and fragile and wondrous and beautiful and caring. Expecting anything other than that is a crime in itself.

"I am just saying," Risa shrugs and it rubs me the wrong way.

"Well, you do have your own intentions for saying that," I reply, an edge in my tone as I look from screen to screen to avoid seeing her expression.

"What do you mean?" She says defensively.

I turn to face her and rest my hands behind my head, "What I mean is that you are jealous," I smile, not a good one.

"For what reasons apparently would I be jealous about?" She mumbles staring me right in the eye, the hazel colour in them dancing to her fire.

"The fact that she has me," it's self-obsession, I know, to consider the fact that she is jealous of Madge because I have been spending way too much time with her since she came but that's the hint I keep on getting. The other day, Beetee was insinuating the same thing when he said _to keep myself in control when Risa's around._

"What?" Her scowl cuts me off. And then is immediately followed with laughter. "You think I like you?" She smirks at me, which hurts, because in a way yes, I did think that and I used to like her back and it used to be good but things change and the change's Madge.

I don't have anything to say so I just turn back to the screen and ignore her. I hear some shuffling and the smell of the perfume she wears envelops me as her voice suddenly resonates in my ear as she says, "I don't like you," she breathes on my left side of the face before continuing, " I love you."

And she is gone.

* * *

Madge's POV

My hands tremble as I set the plate down on the table. I don't know whether it tastes good or not since I just cooked up something reading from the cook book.

The name in itself is weird sounding. Manchurian? What kind of a name is that? But it did look delicious and I felt my mouth watering in the process of making it. The click sounds indicating that Gale's parking the car in his garage and I try to pull my apron of quickly by just pulling it which actually tightens the knot. I reach my hand behind my back to pull the knot out but its wound tightly and I don't know what to do so I just decide I will eat dinner like this and later cut the ribbon at my back. I sigh, I had just bought the apron and I am already resorting to cutting it down.

The door opens and a perked up Gale enters. Always the hunter. He probably smelled the dish halfway from his workplace.

"And I thought I am losing my mind," Gale walks right up to the dining table to see what I cooked up.

"Gale, you are dirtying the floor!" I sigh seeing a trail of dirt from the door to the living room to the kitchen.

Gale looks at me surprised, "You cleaned the house?" He looks around the entire house, finally noticing my two hour hard work and laughs.

"What's so funny?" I poke him in the side and he laughed harder.

"I could get used to this real quick," he chuckles before going to the door to hang his jacket and remove his shoes. "My house does not even look like it belongs to me," he walks back in and sits at the dining table right away starting to serve himself his share.

I swat his hand away and rest my hands on my hips, like a stern mother which only aggravates the situation and he ends up laughing more. It's nice to hear him laugh like this. He looks his age when he does that, resorting to his 21 yr old self.

"Gale, go change your clothes, wash up before coming down for dinner," I say. This is highly unhygienic and I swerve if Gale does not listen to me...

He gets up quietly and disappears upstairs only to return in fifteen minutes, his entire self clean. He's wearing a soft smile and smiles wider when he sees me sitting on the chair adjacent to his.

"It feels like we are a family, doesn't it?"

His implication settles in and it strikes me that yes, it does look like a regular household with the husband coming home from work and his wife cooking up some savoury dish. It makes me blush deeply and I realise that this is something I have wanted from the very beginning. Maybe I originally imagined it the other way with Gale coming home from the mines and us living happily ever after in a run down shack as our house in the seam held together in place with our love but seeing the circumstances, this is not bad either or any different from my dream and intense wish of having to spend my entire life with Gale. The only difference was that, that was a dream, a wish and this here is reality.

I turn to look at Gale and find him staring back at me with a smile so mesmerizing that I can't pull away. He tilts his head a little and raises his hand to brush my hair behind my ear that seems to have escaped from my telltale braid.

"I have wanted something like this for so long that I forgot what it would feel like to have someone by my side," he looks at me with longing and, I hope I am not wrong, with love and it crushes me from the inside. It hurts me to realize the fact that Gale has been alone for so long in his love that he, just as me, was hurting on the inside and that it's going to continue, me being a reason of it sometime in the future.

I rest my hand on his and lean into his hand, absorbing the warmth in it before pulling it away and holding his hand during the entire meal. And it does not even seem out of place.

We make small chit-chat here and there, me asking him what he did at work today and him asking me what urged me to clean the house and cook him meal.

"Well, I wanted to do something for you," I say shyly, remembering back when he used to take my help for charity.

"Well, you didn't have to. You already did by staying here with me," And it pains my heart in both a good and a bad way. My heart drops in my stomach, and I don't why this is all happening and I seem to have no control on anything whatsoever and I don't feel like controlling it.

I like him. A lot. Maybe love him too. The way his eyes change their shade with his emotions turning deep grey when he smiles, turning into a swirling grey when he laughs, turning into pure grey when he is calm, turning into steel grey when he is angry and then turning into Gale grey when he is just himself, looking at me, analysing me, his hunter self. Not only that but the way he never brushes his hair, keeps it messy and still they manage to look enticing and silky and smooth and I resist the urge to move my hands through them. Or how his strong self fits snuggly into his T-shirt and pants and I can't help but blush when I find myself tracing his muscles in my mind.

His anger too feels all too familiar, his entire body pulsing with a fire that is so Gale that it takes my breath away. With the passion it radiates and sweet heavens, I am falling in love with a guy I was sent to kill.

* * *

Gale's POV

I can't sleep. I want her. I want Madge and to know that I actually have her within my house, opposite to my room, I don't know what's stopping me. It physically hurts to see her with me, by me and not touch her but I do know that I have to give her, her personal space regardless of how much I want to pin her to her bed and tear her clothes of with nothing but my teeth. She's like a magnet, pulling me will all her charm that radiates off of her and now I sound like a love sick puppy.

I close my eyes willing myself to just take a break and sleep but I dont get an ounce of sleep. It's like I just woke up and can't get back to sleep.

I sit up and pull my shirt on, walking downstairs to the couch. I still have knack of sleeping on the couch since Rory and Vick used to share a bed and Mom and Posy the other. I imagine them, sleeping safe and sound back at home in the same bed and same condition and I feel relieved. I know circumstances are different and that they are all living in this big house where they probably have guest bedrooms to sleep in but seeing them sleeping peacefully back at our old house in the seam has its own calm to it. Like they will be safe in the dark corners on seam where we had no identity and were pretty much out of anyone's radar. Till 74th Hunger Games at least.

I see Madge sitting on the couch and the last time I saw her was when she went upstairs after dinner. She's still wearing that apron and it baffles me so to say but I say nothing, making my way noisily towards the couch so that Madge would not complain of me being sneaky.

She turns around and smiles at me before going back to fiddling with the lace on her apron. I sit myself beside her.

"Do I have to ask or I will just have to make up something in my mind to answer the fact that you are still wearing the apron?"

She hesitates and bites her bottom lip and I inwardly groan thinking how much I want to do the same thing to her lip.

"I... I kind of can't get it off," she mumbles the last part barely getting it out. But its audible enough of me.

"Why didn't you say so?" I stand up, giving her my hand which she takes tentatively, her hand fitting in mine like its made just for me. She pulls herself up and I guide myself to her back.

She really did pull a nutter on this one. Probably wearing it for the first time I guess. It's quick that I pull the knot free from behind her back but the challenging one is the one that rest on her neck.

As soon as I reach it, my fingers brush her skin and goosebumps rise on them. It's arouses me to see that I do that to her and I swallow hard, gulping my desires back into me. I untie it and the apron falls off. She turns to face me and rises on her toes to reach my ear before whispering, "I can't sleep."

Her voice spills like honey all over me and I nod, taking her hand and leading her to her bedroom door.

* * *

Madge's POV

I reach the edge of the bed and scoot over making space for him. He stands in the doorway, debating whether or not to come before coming over and sitting himself on my bed. He rests against the headboard and opens his arms. I move into his embrace without hesitating and he wraps his arms around me. I rest my head on his chest, where his heart beats and try to memorize its beat. The music it produces is so unique and I think I might not be able to reproduce it exact.

"I didn't know it would kill Prim," Gale whispered suddenly breaking the silence and I look up to see him. His eyes are focused on the far wall thinking about God knows what.

"Tell me," I speak up softly attempting to keep the softness in the moment. I fear I have ruin the moment when he looks down to me and smiles a painful smile.

"You are better off not knowing about it," His hands go back to playing with my hair and he does that a lot but it's something that soothes me, reminds me that I don't have to be the one to shoulder the burden and I can just let it all go.

I sit up more prominent, his hand resting on my waist and the other playing with the edge of my dress. I think he does not know what he is doing. He just needs to fiddle with something while he concentrates. I am no one to complain though.

I rest my head on his shoulder and he leans back even more so on the headrest.

"Well, it's worth knowing if that is what keeps you awake most of the night,"

"I don't know if I can," he says, his voice husky and I shiver against him.

"Ofcourse you can. You are Gale Hawthorne," I say fake beaming up at him, "You are smart and brave and handsome and the knight in the shining armour," his eyebrows perk up at my sarcasm but I continue, "You save people and care and provide for the people you love," he smiles and ducks his head, maybe embarrassed. I don't know. But whatever it is, he looks damn cute when he does that.

"You think I am handsome and brave and the knight in the shining armour?" He muses amused.

"Ofcourse you are," I swat him playfully on the arm and he goes to chuckle, "and don't act like you don't know that Mr. I-can-have-any-girl-that-I-want Hawthorne," I smirk and he laughs, his chest vibrating and I like the fact that I am the one to make him laugh.

"Oh yeah? And would the princess like to go on a date with this shining knight in the armour?" Gale turns to look at me.

We immediately fall silent and I notice how close we are, his face inches away from mine. I could simply lean in and press my lips against his, the fire burning me through and through like it did back in those days and I feel the need to feel something familiar, something I know, something that reminds me of home.

His eyes gaze into mine, not leaving them for a second, asking me to reply to that question and I find myself nodding my head.

"Yes, I would like that," and as soon as the words are out of my mouth, his mouth comes to claim mine, his lips capturing mine swiftly and in that moment I forget everything. All I can feel are his lips moving against mine, manipulating them, soft but yet insistent in its way. I bite back a moan when I feel his hand meet my skin where my shirt rides up near my waist and rest my hand against his chest, straddling him.

He groans and pulls me closer to him and I want to be so much closer than we are so I wrap my arms around his neck and pull myself to him, my fingers playing with his hair on the nape of his neck.

I pull away and rest my head against his.

"Why? You never really—" he cuts me off, kissing me lightly, pulling at my bottom lip and sucking on it gently.

"I guess that's all I have been doing till now, looking. But I am seeing it right now," his breath washes over me in warm pants and I lean in. I need him to drown me back.

Gale gives me a toe-curling kiss, his hand making its way to my cheek from my waist to anchor my head and trails back down to my waist pulling away. I lean my head to kiss him on the jaw and he pulls me closer enough that our bodies are flush against each other.

He kisses me on the soft skin where my jaw meets my neck and makes his way downwards when his cells rings stopping him right away. He groans loudly against my neck and stays still for a moment, the silence only disturbed by the timely ringing of the cell and our laboured breaths.

I pull away from his lap and he gives me an apologetic smile before angrily reaching towards his cell, the light illuminating his face before he goes to press it to his ear.

"What?" he barks on the caller and falls silent when the voice on the other end sounds.

"Shit! When?" He jumps up from the bed before making his way out of my room to his, signalling me to settle my hair. I brush my hair into place and apply some lotion before following him and waiting for him outside his door while he changes and when he is out again, he is wearing his dark blue shirt and the standard issued leather jacket with militia symbol on it with cargo pants. He moves in a hurry, me having to practically jog to keep up with him. He immediately takes his car keys and goes to the door where he quickly pulls on his shoes.

"What's happening Gale?" I ask quickly, setting his hair into place which he didn't take the pains to do.

"Put on your sandals Madge, we are going," he replies in a hurry, bending down on one knee to tie his laces.

I quickly pull on my sandals and stand up. He ties the laces for the other shoe before getting up, taking hold of my hand and making a run for the car, barely locking the door behind him.

We quickly get into the car and he speeds of at an incredible rate towards wherever he is taking me. I don't suppose this is the date he was talking about.

"Gale," my voice is panic stricken enough to catch his attention and he turns his head towards me. A loud honk sounds and lights blind me as I see a truck heading over way. "LOOK OUT!" Gale looks back on the road and steers the car out of the truck's way throwing me against the door with incredible force.

"What?!" he says frustrated.

"Where are we going? What's happening?" I blurt out, my hand on the dash board holding it in a death grip. I turn to look at Gale and his eyes are thankfully focused on the road.

"There's—" he takes a sharp turn to the right and plumages me and him both towards the right. I crash into him and he winches. "Hell's teeth Madge! Wear your seat belt," he hisses and I do as he says. I look at him with a certain kind of urgency and I guess he does feel my glance burning the side of his head because he continues to go on to say the last thing I expected, "We are going to the headquarters. On of our strongholds has been compromised. It has been sabotaged as I have been told."

* * *

**A/N:- This chapter is dedicated to 'The Last Wish'. Thanks for being there for me!**

**Anyways, did you like it? It was so sweet and I practically melted by writing this one. But who cares whether I like it or not... I write it for the audience so... lemme know...?!**

**Did anyone of you notice that in my fanfic, Risa is Gale (when she says I love you), Gale's Katniss (when he can't decide between Risa and Madge) and Madge is Peeta (someone Gale has known from before, when they were younger and has loved him ever since then). It has an awful resemblance which I didn't even figure out until I gave my friend this fanfic to beta read. He pointed it out and I was like "Holy Capitol! You are actually right!"**

**I was gonna post this chapter 2 days ago but something happened and I couldn't just upload the chapter. I don't know, it didn't come up in my list so anyways I am using my friend's lappy to post this chapter. So sorry for 2 day delay...**

**Doubts? concerns? criticism? (Cliche #74632)...sigh...**


	14. Allies in loneliness

**A/N:- Okay... frankly asking, have I lost you guys?**

**And yes, Plex is an iPad kind of a thing but strictly used for military operations, as in it gives Gale updates and orders being issued across Panem. It is only given to higher military officials.**

**Disclaimer: Plex is strictly a literary intel and I own the credits to coming with the idea just the same :D!**

* * *

My shoulder hurts and I just want to sit _down_ but I don't complain. Gale literally pulls my arm out of my shoulder socket, pulling me through the turns of the base, effectively making his way through the crowd who seem very oblivious to the fact.

My head hurts. There's this lump in my throat that won't go away no matter how hard I try to swallow and the more I try, the more it grows and the more it hurts.

This is all my fault. My fault.

Gale's face is in a permanent scowl ever since we...um... left off from where we did and I worry that the worry lines will permanent etch themselves on his face. It's the silliest thing to worry about right now but when my complete life is in a turmoil, I can't seem to grasp the bigger thoughts as they whiz past in my head.

"General," a stoic looking man walks past a couple people to reach us. He eyes my hand in Gale's but says nothing. He comes right up to Gale and salutes him.

"What is it?" Gale rocks on his feet, impatient to get where we wants to go.

"It's being held in the basement cellar. President Paylor wants me to tell you to get your Plex before you go under," He nods and Gale groans dismissing him.

"Gale?" I pull his shirt to get his undivided attention but then he just pulls me again.

Right, left, right, right and the last door to the left of the hallway. As soon as I walk into the room, I gasp. The room feels cool and I notice that there's a ventilation shaft near the ceiling. The right side of the room in completely covered from ceiling to floor glass windows that overlooks the town and the left hand side of the room is nothing but a big screen that displays the logo for New Panem. On careful evaluation, I learn that it has more than one screen placed together to make up for a big screen.

I have never seen this much intel in one place. While I stand gawking at Gale's office, he is frantically searching for the supposed "Plex" on his desk on the far side of the room. This room is as big as my bedroom back in District 12 and being the mayor's daughter, that's saying something.

He ruffles through drawers in his desk and peeks through the piles of papers on his desk. Does he ever clean anything of his?

I walk up to him, "What are you looking for?"

"My Plex," he says from within the stacks. Oh really?

"What is it suppose to look like?"

He looks up, "It's this big," he gestures with his hand, "and has a blue screen with lots of things flashing on it."

I nod and just when I am even about to start looking for it, I see a flash of blue light from under a stack. Without thinking it through, I pull it from under the stack and the entire thing falls on Gale.

He gives a rather un-manly shriek and when he realises that, he coughs and pulls out the Plex out of my hand.

"Thanks," he just moves around the table to reach the door when I stop.

"Gale please," he stops and turns to look at me with a puzzled expression, "where are we going? What's happening?" I need to know the extent of my damage. I want to know what I did. I don't know why and how it's going to help me but I want to know nevertheless.

Gale raises his hand to touch my cheek and his thumb caresses my cheekbones. My breath gets caught in my throat by the intense way he is looking at me.

"I am sorry I pulled you out of the bed in the middle of the night," he rests his forehead against mine and breathes in, calming him and me too in that process. "Just bear with me?"

"Well, I can I suppose," I say haughtily and he grins to that.

"You wait here. You don't have to come with me,"

"But I want to," I say pleading. His expression turns sheepish and he rubs the back of his neck.

"Okay, let me reframe my sentence in this way. I am not even allowed to let you into the base. Let alone in the conference down the hall. I just couldn't have you stay alone in the house after what happened," he tells me and that's when I realize that I did feel quite a lot of people stare at me when I came along with Gale. I suppose it's highly unlikely.

"Oh okay," I nod. He leans in to kiss me but immediately pulls back. Seconds later Yohan walks in. His hunter instincts might have picked up on his footstep but he wasn't fast enough to retrace his hand from my cheek and Yohan is taken aback by our situation.

The surprising fact is, I expected him to be amused or have a mocking expression but just for a second or so, his face reflects an emotion of betrayal before going completely blank.

"President wants you," Yohan says curtly and traces Gale's hand from my cheek to my eyes only to drop them immediately, "Now."

"You stay here," Gale orders.

"I'll stay with her," Yohan perks up but immediately tones his excitement down. Gale narrows his eyes and it seems like he is debating whether to comply to that or not but it seems like he really does not want me to be left alone because he nods and walks out of the room.

Uncomfortable silence fills the room.

"So is there something going on between you and Gal —General?"

How do I answer that? Is there something really going on between me and Gale? Or talking about our feelings had him keyed up on emotions? I don't know. What I do know is that I can't risk to make anything substantial out of the situation we have had. I have learned it the hard way that making anything solid out of a temporary situation with Gale will always result in a heartbreak. That's for sure. So I tell him what is expected out of it.

"No," I waver when I answer. His expression suggests he is doubtful but says nothing.

"You know I always thought Gale's going to end up with Risa in the end," Yohan huffs out, plopping himself down on the couch near the window. A hint of jealousy creeps up within me. Okay, it's bull, a bucket load of jealousy it is. But I guess I am not the only prey to that indignation. Everyone with a sound mind will come to that conclusion once and only once they get to see both of them together. Everyone who knows Gale is aware of the fact that the guy is very hard to warm up to and Risa is pretty comfortable with him. That has got to count for something.

"And why's that?" My head pounds. My voice quivers. I am not doing one damn single thing right with my life.

"You know, "she was the one to bring him out of his despair"," he said with making air quotes.

"Despair?"

"Yeah. Let's say Gale didn't exactly have a respectable reputation in the beginning when he came here." No kidding. "The scandal with the girls and the alcohol, it pretty much did him in."

"And how did she help him get out of it all exactly?" Yohan smiles, a bit painfully. Frankly, there's exactly two ways she could help him. You know, the glass is half full and half empty kind of a situation. I am leaning more towards the glass is half empty kind of a relevation because where Gale is concerned it's nearly impossible to think otherwise.

"It's definitely not what you make out of it." Yohan chuckles before continuing, "Risa's a nice girl. I have practically grown up with her. We were neighbors actually," he sighs.

"I didn't know," I quip up.

"How would you? Even Gale does not know it yet," he says with a tinge of sadness in his voice, "Back to where I was. She is quite determined and stubborn and strong minded, just like Gale. I liked her. Like her. A lot," he huffs and drops his head in his hands. I walk to him and sit beside him on the couch just learning the fact that I had been standing for so long.

"Then why don't you tell her?" He laughs in his hand and gazes up at me.

"If only things were that simple. It's not difficult for anyone to notice how much she admires Gale. And whatever he has that she admires, clearly I don't have any. And she never mentions our before-rebellion connection to anyone, not even when we are alone. I just don't get it."

"Get what?" I take his hand in mine and squeeze it reassuringly.

"Why am I telling you all this? I mean it's not like you are going to help me with it otherwise," I fake a gasp and he smiles a little bit.

"Oh I am offended. I could help you know," I say in a typical capitol upbeat tone. He laughs quite breathlessly before responding.

"And how are you going to do that Ms. Undersee?"

"Well, I shall use the most traditional tactic of all. You know, make Gale mine so Risa has no option but to come to you." Yohan laughs so hard that he doubles over the falls to the floor. It was funny yes, but not _that_ funny. I look at him quizzically.

"Gosh! Your capitol accent! It's spot on!" He breaks out laughing and falling all over again. I smile because in fact it is.

"Well, I practically lived my entire life sucking up to them," I smile.

Yohan pulls him self onto the couch and is still struggling to breathe decently. "And why's that?"

"Being the mayor's daughter I am used to studying and hearing them at a close-ish range," I say making a gesture of how close I was.

The laughter fades away as quickly and abruptly as it had come. Yohan's face drains itself of its colour and I start to panic inwardly. Did I say something wrong? Did I just give away something unconsciously?

"You are the mayor's daughter?" He whispers. Or air has left his lungs all to entirely.

"Y-Yes," He wears an impassive expression. Not giving away anything at all.

"District 12," I nod but I know he wasn't asking me, just making a statement.

"Yohan? Did I say something wrong?" My voice quivers. He looks at me and a soft smile graces his face.

"I-I don't know. I mean ofcourse you haven't said anything wrong. It's just I haven't met anyone of my kind ever. And I lost hope of it altogether after the rebellion since I don't know, it was hard for me to get out and I thought it was the same with everyone," he babbles on quickly. One look at my face and he gets that I don't get any of it.

"District 9, Mayor's son, Yohan Jax Clearwater, Nice to meet someone of my kind finally."

* * *

**A/N: I am extremely sorry for such a short chapter. I am literally stuck after this. Writer's block. I guess it's going to take some time to get my head around. I just deviated a bit from my plotline and it was needed to be done. I'd like to know how you guys find the story so far.**


	15. Nowhere to go

**A/N:- Sorry for the delay. And warning : Mild swearing.**

* * *

Gale's POV

"How the hell did they get hold of District 8 military stronghold?" Haymitch snarled. His growl was barred into every soul that was present in the underground command facility.

Everyone was silenced into speechlessness. Unfortunately or fortunately for Haymitch I ended up entering the command room that very minute and every single pair of eyes turned to me. I stopped in mid-walk and my eyes landed on Haymitch, surprised he was here at all.

After the rebellion, Haymitch, Katniss and Peeta, who were offered a significant position in the military campaign declined it with much persistance and retired for a regular life. What was Haymitch doing here then?

"Hawthorne," Haymitch acknowledged, tilting his head in my direction. "Sweetheart misses you," He says, a smirk gracing his feature.

Oh I hate this guy. He knows things are not well between me and Katniss and it infuriates me to no point that he would rub salt on my wound. Actually, it would infuriate me even if he doesn't do it. I fucking hate this guy.

"Is that why you are here, Abernathy? To talk about my love life?" I growl back. Paylor who stands beside Haymitch throws me a look that says _Behave._ Ofcourse, since I set an example for the rest of them. Haymitch all but smiles, throwing me a dirty look before moving on. Yes, two can play that game.

I make my way to the center table that had a map laid out in front of it. Different points were marked on it signifying... what? I don't know exactly.

"Getting back from the distraction," Haymitch grumbles throwing a pointed look at me, "where were we?"

"How did the exorcist get hold of District 8 military stronghold?" Someone piped up. I turned to look and my eyes immediately met with that of Risa. The familiar hazel-coloured eyes that took me under it's wing when nothing felt right. She diverted her gaze from mine immediately and guilt trudged through my system.

She, least of all people, deserves this. This unrequited love she feels for me. I don't know. I am indecisive. I want to be with her. I wanted to. Before Madge showed up. I know it's unfair on my part to keep her hanging like this. It breaks my heart to see her breaking down like this but what am I supposed to do about? It's not like it's my fault now. Is it?

"Yeah, so getting back to that, I need to know who all had the info for the stronghold locations." Haymitch looked up and scanned the room. There were only a couple of people present. There was me, Paylor, Haymitch, Risa, Beetee, General Hayes and Colonel Killigrew.

"That would be President, Gale and Hayes," Beetee lifted the glass that sunk low on his nose and piped up. I turned to look at him and found him gauging my expression. I don't know what he expects to see but then he shakes his head and diverts the gaze back to the map.

"Hawthorne, can you get your copy?" Haymitch looked up all business. I nodded. We were currently using Paylor's and it was fair to have all copies we had laid down before us. "You too Hayes," Trenton nodded.

"We will meet again in an hour," Paylor announces and everyone started to disperse.

I saw Risa make a beeline for the door. I followed immediately. Risa's not an idiot. I knew she felt my footsteps following her and she picked up her pace. I moved quick enough and turned the corner and almost banged right into her.

"What do you want?" Her voice was cold, disinterested.

"Risa, I —"

"You don't get to talk," she jabbed the finger in my chest and backed me up to the wall. "You of all people —" Tears ran down her cheeks and my heart started to break all over again.

"Risa please, you have to understand, It's not like —"

"No! _You _don't understand! You knew all of it! You know what I have been through! I thought it was mutual... this... this feelings I had for you. I thought you had it too. You would take me out to dinner, we would eat lunch together. I knew I shouldn't have read to much into it considering it's _you_ and how _broken _you were when you met me but I figured since I knew how broke _I _was and how hard it is to get yourself back together, I did help you." She sniffed but she didn't drop her gaze at all. Her eyes rimmed red.

This was the second time Risa ever cried. Since when I first met her.

The first was when I was completely wasted. Drunk myself to the point that I couldn't walk three steps properly. She drove me all the way from the bar to my house and waited till I emptied the food contents into the toilet bowl. After all the alcohol was out of my system, she practically dragged me to my bedroom, laid a wet rag on my head and stayed to the point till I was sober enough to handle myself.

"_You can't go around doing this Gale," Risa spoke up, wringing the rag in the water bowl before replacing it back on my forehead. Only, I didn't let her, deflecting her hand on the last minute. The rag fell to the ground with a splash._

"_I'll do whatever I want. And no one get's to tell me what to do and what not. You of all people shouldn't," I spit out at her with enough malicious undertone. She met my gaze with the same intensity, never giving way. She quickly picked up the rag and placed it back in the bowl._

"_I am just saying you have a reputation to live up to. I am not ordering you around or anything like that."_

"_Well, aren't you?" Sarcasm drips from my tone but she ignores me which goes to do the only thing that could get things going downhill. Rage._

"_You don't know what it's like to lose someone you love," my voice suddenly took on a sad tone and Risa's eyes flashed with what I figured as pity. _

"_Gale I_ —" _she stopped, trying to figure out her next words but I beat her right to it._

"_I don't need your pity," I looked away from her to the window that stands on the opposite wall to my bed._

"_I am not pitying you," she says and I look back only to finally figure out to have mistaken offence for pity. She was offended. For what?_

_And then she did something I expected the least out of her. She laughed. She laughed hard. "I don't know what it feels like to lose a loved one?" She laughed hysterically to the point that tears started to form in her eyes and soon her laugh started to morph into a sob and I knew she was crying, "I definitely know what it feels like to lose the one you love!" She screamed right in my face._

_I was taken aback. I never saw her lose it. _

"_I_ —_I_ ," _and she started to cry, bad. I watched her for a minute. Figuring out what to do when I myself had no idea how to handle myself. _

"_I left him. I left him. He asked me to take Yohan and I did and I shouldn't have listened to him but I had no choice and they were already attacking us and he knew he wouldn't survive but he could have at least tried and then he kissed me and told me to take Yohan and to protect him for his sake and I couldn't deny. I couldn't deny Gale! I should have! It's all my fault!" I pulled her onto the bed and held till her sobs subsided. Till her body stopped shaking to the point that it was a mild shiver. I pulled her chin so that she would face me, "I am sorry I didn't know," I said and kissed her on the forehead. She looked up and smiled softly before pulling away from my grasp. Wiping her eyes lightly she nodded my way and left without a word. _

Ever since then, she and I have been pretty close. I felt like I owed her. And just for the moment I thought maybe she was meant for me. She understood very well what I was going through and I thought. Until Madge came. I stopped thinking after that all together.

"Risa I didn't know she was alive," I murmured talking a step closer but she only pushed me back, resting her hand on my chest.

"So that was what I was to you? A second choice? Some girl, some kind of an alcohol to lose yourself in so that you could forget your precious little girlfriend?" She hissed out.

"No dammit! Why do you have to twist it around to make it look as if I am guilty?" I screamed right back in her face.

"I didn't twist it at all Gale! It is how it looks. It's simple. You used me! You used me like I was some tool and then since your old girlfriend is back, you are throwing me away!" Her hands failed in the air.

"Why don't you fucking understand? I love her!" Why was she complicating it more than what it already is.

"You love her? And what about me? What was I to you?"

"Risa why are you doing this? You never told me you loved me and until a few days ago you suddenly felt like saying it because what? You were jealous?"

"YES!" She screamed right into my face and I took a step back. I hadn't expected any of it. "YES! I WAS JEALOUS! I AM JEALOUS! I FEEL LIKE I AM LOSING TRAVIS ALL OVER AGAIN!" I all but looked at her.

She pulled my chin right up to meet her face, "I don't, I can't handle it anymore Gale."

"Then don't," I pulled away from her grasp and moved past her.

"Gale?" She whispered out loud.

"I am sorry. I can't. She's my Travis," I walked away because I can't. It would be wrong. To stay with her just to stop her heart from breaking even though my heart belonged somewhere else. It would be unfair for her. Even though she doesn't get it now, she will eventually.

I walked back to my office figuring I did ask Yohan to get the file but just when I reached out to get hold of the knob I heard a noise coming from inside. Laughing. Madge was laughing. I pressed my ear against the door to hear it once again and instead was met with Yohan's voice.

"I am not lying!" He chuckled and Madge laughed all over again. I didn't hear her laugh. Ever since before. My heart warmed at the sound of it and I smiled slightly. She was getting around to the Madge I loved. I thought I did lost her. It's not lost on me. She was acting all awkward, hesitant, curious and all the while careful. I don't know about what but I thought about keeping quiet till she had faith enough in me to come up with it.

"God, it's been long since I had such a hearty laugh," Madge sighed. "Thanks Yohan."

"Well, I felt like I could finally open up to someone, you know, who would understand. Risa never did. No one could."

"I definitely know what it is like. I felt good too. I could never open up to Gale about things like these. He did never understand," Madge huffed and in that moment my entire world came crumbling down. All thoughts I did ever had about building up a future with Madge came crumbling down.

Ofcourse she did never be with me. For her, I was still a Seam rat, too out of reach for her. I was stupid to think otherwise. Even when she went through a lot, I can slash would never match up to her. To be the person she deserves. I just thought... well I thought wrong. Maybe this is how it was meant to be. She was only being nice because I was giving her a roof to live under.

I recalled the kiss we had this early morning and suddenly realised maybe she reciprocated it out of gratitude. It was me after all who initiated the kiss and I figured she wanted the same since she agreed to come on a date with me. Maybe it wasn't much of a serious date to her as it was for me.

"Madge?" Yohan spoke up suddenly. Madge just hummed in response. I could only imagine what is happening inside and it was enough to break my heart.

"It's my birthday tomorrow and I thought we did go grab a bite or something." I waited for her to deny it. She would deny it ofcourse. She had a date with me tomorrow. We agreed on it on the way here.

"Sure! I did love to," and I suddenly felt my heart ripped out of my chest and being trampled upon. Just like when Katniss kissed Peeta. It was the last straw.

I turned immediately and made a run for it. After a couple of turns I found her where I had left her and without hesitating much turned her around and pressed my lips against her hard enough, pushing her against the wall. She moaned into my mouth and that was enough of a morphling to drown my immediate pain.

That was all I needed.

That was all I could get.

The Boy with the Snares had nowhere to go to this time.

* * *

**A/N:- I suppose Gale came out as a jerk? He's supposed to be. He's conflicted and I think of Gale as a guy who would mess up big time when dealing with a rather painful situation.**

**Anyways, Gale... give me a chance to express my gratitude toward you. I would absolutely love it! LoL! **

**Madge and Yohan are talking about something else. Opening up with Yohan had something to do with being a Mayor's kid and ofcourse that's a humour reserved for the mayor kids. Gale mistook it for Madge's "other" secret she was keeping from everyone and well we all know how mislead Gale can get only based on a couple of facts. **

**I hope it feels like it's coming together. Is it?**


	16. Apologies

Madge's POV

The ride back home was rather odd. Not awkward odd but rather scary odd. And I could tell that it had something to do with me.

Gale had on a very stern expression and it scared me to no end, thinking he might have figured it out. The fact that I am not who I pretend to be. And I realise, all this while when I was having a rather peaceful time oddly was the calm before the storm.

Someone shifts in the back and I turn to look at Risa who also has accompanied us. The other being Yohan. Risa's eyes glare at me but something in them has changed. Like she's analysing who I really am for the first time and what she sees is not something she hates but rather understands. I should stop reading people by their expression because clearly I am too bad at it considering she is now hostile-glancing at me.

I turn back and out of the corner of my eye see Gale whose jaw is locked in it's place.

"Gale?" I speak up hesitantly.

He does not answer back. Just looks out onto the road and jerks the car towards a sharp left.

"Gale," I try again more insistently but I feel as if I am pleading him to just look at me.

"What?" he says. Low and dark. Shivers travel up my body and I visibly fidget in my place before moving on, "Is everything all right?" My voice picks up at the end of the sentence.

He does not reply and I long back to the moment we had before that fateful call happened. When his hand weaved through my hair pulling me into him closer to deepen the kiss. His ragged breath fanning against my neck while his stubble grazed my jaw. His warm and rough hands drawing intricate patterns on my skin when my shirt had ridden up. I want that back and I want it now but even an idiot can tell this is not going to happen. Not soon that is.

"Gale?" I speak up again and this time he turns, his eyes all focusing on me burning me to crisp and I know I am irritating him to no end by the looks he is giving me.

"I... uh... I am going to celebrate Yohan's birthday party tomorrow," Yohan coughs in the back and I turn soon enough to see Risa looking at Yohan with a bit of a surprise. She didn't know it was his birthday. Poor guy.

"You are celebrating your birthday with her?" Risa pipes up, betrayal lacing it on the edges. Okay, scratch that. She didn't know he was planning it to celebrate it with me.

_Well, that's what he is going to do when none of you are paying any attention to him,_ I wanted to speak up but it's better left inside of me than outside since we aren't exactly besties.

"Yeah, what's wrong with that?"

Gale honks the horn too loud without any reason and we all flinch in our places.

"I thought we did do our original thing, you know go to a bar and drink some," she shrugged clearly hurt and Yohan sighs.

"It's not like I particularly want to spend time with Madge. I said she should come. You know, join us, that's what I meant."

"You were saying..." Gale says or growls cutting the both of them off.

"T-That you could join us. All of us, we will have some fun," I mutter.

"Does it look like it's party time princess?" Risa sneers. She clearly hates me.

"Risa," Gale warns and sighs before continuing, "well, I _had _plans but clearly they are cancelled so might as well join you guys."

Plans? What Plans?

Oh God.

No.

I forgot! I completely, utterly forgot.

"Gale, I am so so so so sorry! I just forgot and I—"

"Drop it, Madge. Please just, just drop it," He says tiredly and guilt gnaws me on the inside.

_"And would the princess like to go on a date with this shining knight in the armour?" _

I should die in hell. I want to apologize, tell him that it completely escaped my mind because of all the ruckus and the nervous energy tending inside of me but he asked me to drop it.

So I will.

* * *

The ride back home after that was pretty much silence.

When we reached home, or Gale's home, Gale and Risa walked straight into the house. I wondered what the emergency about the situation was. It was early morning anyway and I figured it couldn't be the rush to take a bath. Could it be?

I started to walk up the stairs with Yohan along my side. He was talking to me about convincing Risa to come along, which was something I didn't exactly wish for to happen but nevertheless, and at what time he would come to pick me up when I heard an awful lot of cussing coming from down the hallway. I swiftly walked dreading what I have been assuming and my heart thumped against my chest so hard that all the wind was knocked out of me.

They were in the study.

My hands began to sweat so much so that when I leaned in to peek, my hands slipped on the doorknob. Sweat beads were forming on my head as I saw Gale and Risa searching around the paper jungle for god-knows-what. Ok, I do know what they are searching for. I just don't want to admit it.

"God Gale! How many times am I suppose to lecture you on organization?" Risa hissed when a couple of papers get crumpled under her feet.

"I do particularly remember this room being not _that_ messed up." Gale looks around suspicious but Risa's glance is enough to distract him.

"What?" He spits out, agitated.

"It is always this messed up. Even in the base. You should hire someone you know, to organise all the files and paperwork if _you_ can't do it."

"I am telling you, it _really_ wasn't this messed up. I can sense it," Gale's eyes are rock hard now. I try to speak up, something to show my presence but words have abandoned me. I am on the edge. A little push would throw me off of the edge.

"Sense it? My ass. Start looking for it or else we are going to get kicked out," Risa mutters.

"We? It's just going to be me," Gale watches her gingerly. Jealousy shoots up and it is _not _a good combination combined with fear.

"Are you crazy? I am not going to let you take it all on yourself," Risa does not look up but smiles softly looking from paper to paper.

"What's happening?" Yohan's head pops up above mine. That catches both of their attention as they turn to look at us.

"Gale lost the sheet that stated all the stronghold locations and now we are screwed," I gulp in air, trying as much as I could to hold myself together.

"We could help?" Yohan perks up. Oh shut up Yohan!

"That would be nice," Risa says her head amongst a bunch of papers.

Yohan pushes past me and immediately goes to searching for it. I swallow hard, hands trembling and look up to see Gale staring at me.

I almost bite back a scream. His gaze is so intense cutting right through me that it makes me wanna confess every single thing that it coming right up in my mind.

"Are you okay?" Gale asks. At that Risa and Yohan both look up to look at me. I might as well just scream and run with all these glances given my way. They re scrutinizing me.

I think I should tell him. I will tell him. Today itself. Tonight. Over Dinner. Yes, yes that would be good. He would understand right? But then do what? Give himself over so that I could get my dad back? Apologize and say he can't do it and take care of me while they kill my dad off? Whatever possibility that comes up is pathetically useless to say the least. There is no way telling Gale will benefit either one of us. And then comes the guilt trip.

"Y-Yes. Why?" I jut out nervously. I try to control the quiver in my voice but I am not an idiot. Neither is Gale. His eyes sparkle when he catches on that but doesn't say anything.

"Madge, you are really pale," Yohan looks at me with a concerned glance. I am? I touch my hand to my cheek and indeed they do feel a little flushed.

"Let me get you some water," Yohan makes a move but Gale cuts him right off.

"You stay here. I'll get her to bed," Gale starts walking without acknowledging anything further. I move to make room for him to slide out and he walks up to the kitchen to get me a glass of water. He takes my hand and walks me to the bedroom without any word.

I would have liked this. Gale's hand in mine, rough against soft, if it weren't for the sweat covering it all up. Everytime his hand moves in mine, I think he has noticed that my hands aren't dry. But apparently he doesn't or if he does, which is more likely, does not care. I did like to think the former.

When we reach my door he opens it and lets go of my hand. I gratefully pull it back, trying not to seem eager, and wipe the hand on my dress just out of his line of sight.

I walk in and he follows placing the glass of water on the night stand. My bedsheets are still messy and both Gale's and my eyes fall on it before looking away, a blush making its appearance.

"Madge..." I look up to see him smirking and when I realise why he is in fact smirking, I blush harder.

He walks up to me and pulls my chin right up to that our eyes meet and his face turns a notch serious.

"I forgive you," he whispers. Soft and low. Caring and understanding. And just for a minute, my heart soars. He understands!

But then I realise it is not what I think he is forgiving me for. It's for forgetting about his date.

I nod wordlessly. He pulls his hand away and peers at me gauging me for a reaction and when I meet his gaze, holds up a finger to say _just a minute._

I perk up my eyebrow and he walks in after a minute, holding a huge cardboard box.

"I planned on giving this to you later but I thought you would like to wear it today when we got out to celebrate Yohan's birthday," he thrusts the box in my hands.

"You are coming?" I quip up.

"Ofcourse I am. Not gonna let the three of you have all the fun," he answers. "And Yohan have fun," he mutters. I am pretty sure I wasn't suppose to hear that so I act as if I didn't and smile looking down at the box.

"And anyways, no one but me out of the four of us knows where exactly to go to have fun," Gale says proudly.

"Oh yeah? How come?" I ask. He suddenly drops his proud demeanor and groans nudging me to open the box and to leave him alone. I laugh and open the box and almost drop it by the huge gasp I take.

"Like it?" He asks.

I stare at it in awe. I thought he didn't see it when I diverted my eyes and now it's here and apparently he _did_ saw me ogling it down in that store. Oh god. Oh god.

"No."

"You don't like it?" He frowns. Anger masking his disappointment.

"No no no no, not _no _no but _oh no_ no," I blurt out. Gale's entire face in that one minute scrunches like he ate lemons.

"I mean to say, you shouldn't have bought it, oh Gale!" I cry and kneel down to check out the price tag. My mind reels back and forth and Gale kneels down across from me and snatching the price tag and pulling it off.

"Just for once Undersee," he sighs, running his hands through his hair, "wear it because you are meant too." He gets up and leaves without a word.

* * *

Gale's POV

"Couldn't find it?_COULDN'T FIND IT?" _Haymitch screams. I curl my hands into fist from screaming back.

"We searched his entire study, Mr Abernathy. We couldn't find it," Risa wasn't deterred at all. She was trying to speak as was asked by the protocol but with little hint of arrogance.

"Well then let's all dance over worries away, shall we?" Haymitch snarled.

"I didn't do it on purpose," I grit out.

"Purpose or no purpose the consequences are the same. So it's as good as you handling the papers out to them!" Haymitch shouts in my face. I try to be impassive but each and every minute makes it harder for me to hold it in me. "You have _no _freakin' idea how much you have jeopardized the safety of Panem!" He continues. I try to look at the floor not to let the anger show in my eyes.

I know it's my fault. I know. But dammit, he doesn't have to scream it right in my face. I try to divert my mind from the prospect of me winging my fist at Haymitch's face. And the first thing that comes into my mind is the image of Madge wearing that green dress. The dress fitting her in all the right places. The curves and the curls and the...

"GOD DAMMIT HAWTHORNE! ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?" Haymitch shouts right in front of my face and I lose it. I rear my hand back and throw my entire body strength in to punch that meets him right in the jaw knocking him backwards.

"GALE!" Paylor gasps and everyone draws a shocked breath.

"I get it! I GET IT ALRIGHT!" I shout looking down at him. "It's my fault! I am sorry!"

"You are sorry?" Haymitch smiles. He chuckles and then starts to laugh hysterically. He gets up rubbing his jaw that's already bruising all the while laughing.

He takes me by surprise when his fist meets my nose with a deafening crunch and my vision loses focus for just a second. My hand reaches my nose and comes up bloodied. I hold the back of my hand against my nose to stop more blood from gushing out.

I don't hit him back. I deserved it.

"You are FREAKIN' SORRY? Is that what you are going to say to the families who are going to lose their loved ones?" He stands right in my face and pushes me roughly. "Huh? They have held the people inside that military base as hostages! Do you realise the gravity of the situation?"

He keeps walking until he has me literally pinned to the wall of the command room, the screen behind me casting shadows across his face making it all the more menacing. "Your one mistake can end up in losing their lives and here you plan to mend it from saying you are _sorry_?"

"No. But it definitely was _yours_ when _your _mistake for the past 23 years ended up killing what? 46 kids?" I spit out, immediately realising what I have just said.

"GALE!" Risa shouts.

His face crumbles badly and even though it's Haymitch and he's a drunk and a guy who yet adds on to the list of people Katniss prefers over me, he does not deserve it. It wasn't his fault. It was _theirs._ And Haymitch has no reason to hear such bullshit from anyone least of all me. But I am too proud to take my words back.

He pulls back. Rubs his head and I know I hit a raw nerve.

"That was way out of line Hawthorne," he grumbles and walks away, not looking back.

* * *

**A/N:- Clearly, I suck at writing. Yohan's birthday party is next. Any predictions? Huh?**


	17. Deceit

**A/N:- This is an experiment chapter. Tell me if you like this style of writing. I am trying to find my strong points so that I could use 'em and weak ones too so that I can cover 'em up. Remember, I am solely here with the purpose to express my love for Gadge and improve my style of writing. Thank you.**

* * *

His hand crumpled the hair on the back of his neck as he sat in a chair facedown, trying to absorb his guilt. He shouldn't have said that. He was acting as per the situation. And to top it all off, he did payback, didn't he? Two victors. He pulled the impossible. Something that was out of ordinary. It wasn't his fault. Never was. It is in fact nobody's fault. Just the way it is.

But what he just said in that one moment of desperation, that one moment of absolutely loss of control was inexcusable. He could relate to Haymitch in a way. He would probably feel the same if _someone_ else blamed _someone's _death on him. Wasn't a blame particularly, meaning he did deserve it.

And in that one moment of complete desperation and self loathing Gale found himself reaching for a strand of blond hair. Amidst the despair and...

_Get a hold on yourself, Hawthorne. _

He raised himself with a grunt and walked out of his office, turning three corners down to the right and one to the left, making him stand right in front of the one office he thought he wouldn't have to face again.

'Mr. Haymitch Abernathy', the plank on the door read. The office was made whilst thinking that Haymitch would actively participate in rebuilding of New Panem. But the to the contrary of popular belief, he declined the offer against strongest of persistance and resorted to raising geese in District 12.

Why geese? Gale once thought, immediately dismissing the then useful thought.

He breathed in. He didn't like this. Apologizing. Kind of left a bitter taste in his mouth. For Gale, apologizing is like succumbing to a higher authority which is not very different from his previous condition, he believed. But he had to do this. This was the right thing to do. Even if it was against the good wishes of his own conscious self.

His knock was received by a grunt which Gale took as the permission to enter. He peered inside to see the old Victor sitting or more like dumped on his chair, his face buried in stacks of paper.

"Have more to say Hawthorne?" Haymitch spoke as if nothing had happened. Gale felt guilt rile his gut up. He shook his head and made his way deeper into the office. He settled in the chair opposite to that of Haymitch when he was gestured to sit down.

"Look, I am sorry. I didn't mean to say it. You kept screaming on me and it just rubbed me the wrong way." Gale waited for the old man to look up from his report.

"I don't blame you. Not for anything," Gale goes on continuing willing for Haymitch to just say _something_.

"Funny Hawthorne. Sometimes I think, you and me, we are the same."

"I am so not like you," Gale said, trying to cage the growing rage in him. To blame him for the deaths of the hostages is one thing. Going as far as to compare the both of them and calling them the same is entirely a different matter.

"Katniss misses you," Haymitch suddenly speaks up, his eyes softening, broaching the one subject he feels the need to avoid, mostly for Gale's emotionally unstable. "You need to answer back."

"That's none of your business, Abernathy."

"To say the least, yes it is. I happen to live with her and have to constantly endure the sad vibes I get from her whenever your pretty face pops up on the screen," Haymitch says.

"Well, I thought that was Mellark's job," Gale is surprised to hear the tinge of anger that colours the tone of his speech.

"Well, his _job_ goes only so far," Haymitch sighs. There is no way he is going to understand the situation these three have got themselves into.

"That does not concern me," Gale gets up ready to leave but then immediately stops when he hears Haymitch chuckle. "Do I have to ask?"

"You are in love!" Gale raises his eyebrow and watches Haymitch blurt it out again but this time clearly. "You are in love, aren't you?" Gale, on the other hand, snorts and shakes his head, not believing Haymitch is still caught up in Gale's old love life.

"No, I am not."

"No, no. You don't get it. You are in love with someone else, aren't you? Not with Katniss. That's what makes it none of _your _business. Go ahead. Tell me I am wrong. Is it that girl with the blondish brown hair you were kissing a few hours ago in the corridor?" Haymitch bursts out laughing when he sees the look on Gale's face. Astonishment, flushed cheeks. To say that Gale was surprised would be a huge understatement.

"Abernathy, I swear to God if you tell an—"

"Don't worry kiddo. I won't tell anyone. _Not my business_," Haymitch snickers, imitating Gale's tone quite perfectly.

Gale swallows thickly, nods and leaves the room for good. He has a birthday party to get ready for.

* * *

"Do you think it's really alright?" Risa flutters around the kitchen, her body clad in a decent white dress with a denim jacket thrown over it. "Going to celebrate Yohan's birthday party when things are this bad?"

"I was not the one to make the call," Gale looks around to find Yohan nodding frantically on the cell, pacing the expanse of Gale's living room. Gale turns back to see Risa hooking her knee length boot firmly.

"When did you get that?" He had never seen it before.

"A couple of days ago," she said dismissively, both of them turning to see Yohan walk back into the kitchen to sit beside Gale. Yohan's eyes move from Gale's to Risa's and raises his shoulder.

"My mom. She couldn't believe I was this _old_ again," Yohan huffs.

Yohan's just about to ask what are they waiting for when something catches his eye. He stares or more like gawks at it and Gale follows his line of sight to see where's he looking. He too, is caught in a trance when Madge comes down the staircase. Her green frock glittering in the light from the living room.

Madge blushes, having had all the attention on her, and makes her way to the kitchen in her white heels.

"How does it look?" Madge fidgets. "I think it's too short," she says pulling the hem of her dress down. When she had seen it, she predicted it to be quite long enough. Turns out, it wasn't.

"No. I think it's _just_ perfect," Yohan hoots, receiving a thump on the back of his head from Risa. "What? I was just complementing!" Another thumb. "Oww! Feisty..." he murmurs rubbing the back of his head.

Madge giggles and turns to Gale and finds him staring. Just staring. She sees his eyes roam up and down her body and she ducks her head to hide her blush behind her flowing hair. "So?"

"You look good," he says swallowing hard. It's an accomplishment enough that he got that out. Madge looks blindingly beautiful to say the least. He got it for her thinking she did wear it for their date and now all he wants to do is get her out of it. He looks away from her just enough to distract himself from getting the car keys.

Madge sighs, disappointment flooding her. She looks good. That's all. Just good. Not great, not wow, not pretty or beautiful. Just good. Yohan was otherwise she wanted to hear that from Gale. She should have known better than to expect anything from Gale.

She followed, rather dully, Yohan and Risa as they made their way out the door and into Gale's car. She saw Risa slide into the passenger seat. For the second time she was disappointed. She figured she did sit beside Gale at least but apparently that was not going to happen. She sat beside Yohan and waited for Gale to lock the house and get into the driver's seat. Gale pulled the car out of the driveway and headed onto the highway.

Throughout the ride, Madge felt like an outsider. Risa, Yohan and Gale or Risa or Yohan were talking about the funny experiences they had together in their past birthday celebrations and kept on laughing on things that were not that funny but probably were their inside jokes. Gale too occasionally piped up, laughing if something too hilarious would pop up or smile about something or the other. They were like a small family and she hadn't notice this before but Gale was very comfortable in their presence. He was more himself. Not tense to angry or anything. Just Gale.

More than often, Madge's eyes would fall on the back of Gale's head. His hair washed cleaned after he came back home, his nose caked in dried blood. At once Madge had gone to clean it up, asking what had happened but he dismissed it entirely, telling he got in a fight. There's more to it, she knows, but she is aware that getting Gale to talk about something is like pulling his teeth. So she stayed quiet. Her eyes travelled down his body and well, did he look handsome?

His hair was messy and she is sure it wasn't his intention. He probably was too lazy to comb his hair but damn did that make him look sexy. He wore black jeans and a simple navy blue shirt over which he had on a leather jacket. She couldn't take her eyes off of him. She saw his eyes flick to her in the rearview mirror and blushed heavily. He saw her ogling him. God! She is never going to live this down, is she?

* * *

His eyes never left her. It's like the dress was made for her, catching everyone's attention as they made it to the bar. The bar was the last place he wanted to bring her to but it was Yohan's birthday and it's wasn't really his decision. So he settled in a corner with Risa by his side, his eyes following her as she made her way across the bar with Yohan as he went on introducing his friends to her. His gaze left her momentarily to glare at a few people who seem to be looking at her with a not-so-nice smile but then they went back to her.

Madge looked beautiful. If Yohan and Risa weren't there, he would have had her pinned to the kitchen counter, himself climbing up on top of her.

"You know it's kind of insulting _and _disgusting at the same time?" Gale does not turn around but his ears are focused on Risa beside him.

"What is?"

"The fact that you are undressing her with your eyes," Gale can feel Risa roll her eyes in her head and turned to face her.

"I am not undressing her with my eyes," Gale looks at her. She really looks good for someone her age, really mature. He can see a whole lot of Katniss in her, he thinks sometimes, in her determination, her strength, her willpower. There is a reason he hangs out with her after all.

Risa raises her eyebrows. "Well, I shouldn't have expected anything from you."

Gale sighs heavily, tired of all the chaos that is going around between the two of them. They were perfect the way they were. Why is this turning into yet another problem for him? "What do you want me to do Risa? I don't know, okay? I don't know anything. Literally. All I know is that I care about her."

"I am not going to stop you. I am just saying you should make up your mind. I am not angry at all," both of them look to see Yohan and Madge dancing animatedly on the dance floor.

"Well, say that when you get a slap from someone for kissing him," Gale answers. He could still feel the sting of her slap as it echoed across the corridor of the base. Hopefully, Haymitch just saw the two of them kissing. "By the way, Haymitch saw us."

"What?" Risa gasps so loud that a couple of eyes turn towards them. Including Yohan's and Madge's.

"Keep it down," Gale growls as the slow music starts playing. "He said to me this morning when I went to apologize for... you know... _that._"

"Well, for starters, I wasn't angry on that you were kissing me. I was angry that you were kissing me despite not loving me. Secondly, what if he tells someone?" Risa panics.

"Calm down, would you? He said he won't tell anyone. Not that that I trust Haymitch but I think I believe him," Gale says moving to slide out of his seat.

"Where are you going?" Risa asks.

"To dance," Gale smirks.

* * *

Madge is ecstatic. After all she has been through, it's the first time she has had fun partying, meeting new people and also dancing with Yohan. And just for a minute she thinks her life, this new life, is perfect. But then someone bumps into her and she turns to find the guy scowling at her. Something about the way he checks her out reminds her of Fredly and shivers run down her spin.

Her eyes immediately seek Gale out, because she associates his presence to safety, but instead of feeling relieved, hot rage bubbles up inside of her. He is talking to Risa. Again. She turns to see Yohan looking the same way and gives him an apologetic smile in return. He does not deserve this. This unrequited love he has. It's maddening. Gale and Risa have no idea how their relationship is driving Madge and Yohan up the wall but Madge feels Yohan out of the both of them Yohan deserves the least of it.

"My luck," Yohan blurts before pulling Madge deeper into the masses of people. And just when they reach the centre of it, someone gasps. It does not take much long for both of them to relate the noise to Risa and see them furious whispering. Yohan looks up to Madge and nods for her to just ignore. So she does.

Not more than a couple of minutes and the music slows down considerably. Everyone around them steps down from their frenzy dancing to waltz together. Madge and Yohan, humours so, share an embarrassed smile and are just about to make their way to the table when Gale walks up to the pair of them.

"Would you like to dance with me?" Gale hesitates and Madge nods way to quickly, throwing Yohan a look. Yohan smiles cheekily up at Madge and makes it to the table to accompany Risa.

Gale moves in closer and Madge hesitates for a moment before placing her hands on his shoulders. She could feel his muscles flinch under her touch and looks up to see him looking down at her. She smiles because the alternative would be to cry out because of the intensity with which he is looking at her. His soft grey melting at the sight of her. His deft hands curve around her waist and she doubts anything otherwise.

Gale's with her right now in this moment and she can't think any other place in any other setting she did be in to make this moment, the moment between the both of them, more perfect.

Gale pulls her closely to her and she stumbles a bit on her heels, collapsing on his chest. She can feel his chest vibrate with chuckles and laughs herself too.

She rests her head against his chest and breathes a sigh of relief, calm, serenity. Gale does that too her.

"You look beautiful," Gale whispers faintly in her ear and she thinks she imagines it till she moves far apart enough to look him in the eye.

"I thought I looked _just _good," Madge sighs and though it was meant to be a sarcastic reply, it comes out sad and wanting. She mentally kicks herself.

"Madge?" Gale hooks his thumb under her chin and pulls on it so that she looks him right in the eye. "Are you upset?"

"Ofcourse I am upset Gale!" She says, not moving away from him but stepping a bit away all the same. But Gale does not let her. The minute she steps away he pulls her right back to him. Madge throws him a dirty look.

"And why's that?" Gale asks because he wants to know what he did wrong. He wants to know why after all that they have been through she would yet as choose Yohan over him. What's in Yohan that's not in him? He could provide for her better. He could entertain her better, pleasingly so. Fuck, he _knows _her better.

"It could be because...because—" she looks away from Gale to Risa. The blond girl has her eyes pinned on Gale and her, drunk.

"Because what Madge?" Gale pries. He needs to know.

"Because I thought I meant something to you." Madge looks up but immediately looks down writing it off as a bad idea. Oblivious to her, Gale's looking down at her with guilt. Maybe he made her feel like she didn't mean anything to her. "I actually thought, after all these years, after all that I have been through, after all that you did do to me, I still fucking actually thought you would care for me. Like me even," When she looks up, Gale's throat constricts, her eyes glazed with tears. _Because I can't be with you. I am not meant to be with you. I am upset because this isn't meant to be._ "But I was wrong."

She pulls away from his entirely, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. She's making her way off of the dance floor when Gale yanks her back with a tug on her wrist and spins her around, landing a hard kiss on her lips.

She protests, trying to pull away, push at his chest with all her might but Gale wouldn't have any of it. Instead he just pulls her closer, tighter and growls against her mouth. In that one moment, her entire barrier comes crumbling down.

"G-Gale, I c-can't—"

"Shut up Undersee," Gale whispers, his lips moving against hers. "You talk way too much. Just let me enjoy kissing you for a while," he says pulling back to her.

"Gale but I—" Gale pushes hard against her and she finally lets him in, getting a hold on his collar and pulling him down to her so that she could kiss him better. Gale ungulfs her in his arms and feels her smile against his life.

Someone catcalls in the background and they pull away abruptly, gasping, Madge blushing, Gale flustered, only to see that it was Risa of all people.

Madge's eyes widen and her grip on Gale's shirt tightens when she sees Risa walk or stumble across the dance floor to her. Yohan short on her tail. People stop dancing and move aside just to watch what this is all about.

"Gale Hawthorne. Wow! I just didn't think you did be _this _quick in confessing up to her."

"Risa please, you are drunk. Let's just go ho—" Yohan mutters but Risa cuts him off.

"Do you wanna know what's going on Yohan?" Risa slurs, tumbling to the side but Yohan catches her before she falls entirely. "Thanks sweety," she says sliding her hand across his jaw. Yohan's eyes widen and he blushes slightly but before he says anything she turns her attention back to them as if Yohan didn't exist.

"Oh yeah, where was I?"

"Risa, let's just go home." Gale says pulling Madge's hand away from his shirt, much to Madge's disappointment, before going to take hold of Risa's hand.

"DON'T!" Risa screams and nearly falls back into Yohan. "Don't you _touch_ me!" Gale narrows his eyes at Risa but says nothing. He will have plenty of time to bombard her for her behaviour. "Remember the last time you were as drunk as this?"

"Risa," a threatening stance overtakes Gale's body.

"Choose." Risa spits out and it seems in that one moment she isn't drunk. She is completely sure of the things she is saying. "Choose because I can't keep waiting for you. One moment you are kissing _her _on the dance floor and the other you pin _me _against the wall and kiss my lips off."

It's like someone just punched Madge in the gut because she sees her life playing out in front of her all over again. Kissing Gale. Falling in love with him all over again. The heartbreak and then follows the cheating. Before she contemplates anything, she is already out the door, tears blinding her eyes, not knowing where to go but anywhere's fine as long as it is away from all this mess she has put herself into. She should just kill herself off. _If only I could, without hurting Dad._

Never in his entire life has Gale been so confused. One minute, he is kissing Madge and she is rejecting. The other, she kisses him back. And then Risa comes up and even though blurts out unceremonious things, he cares because she is drunk and he did been in that position once before.

But then, she says something that she wouldn't have if she were sober but she says it nonetheless. He didn't want Madge to know about it. Not like this anyway. He would have told her someday in the future but not now. And seeing her run away like that breaks his heart. He should be hanged.

He is just about to run after Madge when a collective gasp turns his attention back around to find Risa collapsing onto the floor.

"You go," Yohan says getting down on his knees to pick Risa up bridal style. "I'll take her home. You go get Madge," Gale nods and smiles appreciatively at Yohan before making a dash out the door.

* * *

He comes upon her in the meadows. Not the ones as beautiful as District 12 but beautiful just the same. He was quite surprised she did remember her way because apparently Gale had showed it to her a couple of days ago.

He slows his pace down, willing for his breathing to even out before he approaches her. He loses his focus completely when he hears her sobbing. Hard. It's his fault she is crying.

"Madge," Gale says softly because he does not wanna make her anymore mad by sneaking up on her.

"_What do you want?" _Madge hisses and Gale flinches at the raw scratch in her voice.

"Madge listen to me, I can explain. I—"

"Save it Hawthorne," she spits out, disgusted. And that is the worst anyone has ever said anything to him.

"Madge, you have to listen to me," he moves next to her preparing to sit down beside her when she turns around in her place and slaps him across the cheek. The blow is surprisingly unexpected and strong as the noise echoes in the surrounding areas.

"How the _hell_ did you get me in this position... _TWICE?!"_ She screams in his face, hitting him in his chest repeatedly. Gale sits there, absorbing the pain, not responding back at all. He deserves this. He deserves this and much more but not Madge. He does not deserve Madge and she him. But he is too selfish to let her go. "YOU ARE THE MOST PATHETIC, UNCARING, CHEATING BASTARD ANY GIRL CAN EVER LOVE!"

"You _love_ me?" Gale's taken aback, his heart pumping rapidly in his chest.

Madge does not reply back. She sits there, silently cursing herself for saying out loud the last thing that is highly inappropriate for the situation. Gale does not waste anything and kneels down right in front of her, forcing her to look in his eyes, pulling her face in his palms.

"Madge, do you love me?"

Madge looks him back, anger flaring in her eyes before the fire in them is quenched with a new set of tears arising from her eyes. Why is he doing this to her? He should just leave her alone now that there's nothing in her life that can go wrong. He has already messed up her life big time. So there's nothing to regret now. She nods.

Gale does nothing but kiss her. Pulling her gently to him. Slowly enough so that she could turn her head if she decides against it. Selfishly so, Gale knows she won't. Because she loves him. Someone loves him and loves him despite knowing everything single thing he has ever stood for.

Her lips meet his and Madge feels pathetic. She loves Gale Hawthorne so much that even if she loves him and he does not, she will let him kiss her. Use her. Get whatever he would throw her way. She kisses him hard, pushing against him so that he lands on the grass and she straddles his hips. Bunching her hair to one side, she leans down slowly, savouring the moment because she knows she will never get to kiss him again. This was it. Her final moment of glory.

Gale turns her around so that he is hovering over her and leans to kiss her gently on the neck and gulps hard. This is the time. The perfect place to say it. What he had been holding in him for a couple of months

So in the solace of the night in the meadows, hiding in the strawberry fragrance from her hair, he whispers, "I love you too," in the crook of her neck before kissing her gently.

* * *

**A/N:- God... writing this was tiring.**

**Predictions on what is going to happen next?**


	18. The Beginning

**A/N:- All doubts are to be solved in this chapter. And thank you SO much for voicing them out. I had some of them in my mind but the few I read were something I didn't even expect and it did make more sense. So well, some will be solved here, some later on. I have taken note of every doubt. :)**

* * *

Gale never knew this day would come. That he would have some girl resting in his arms, her head buried in the crook of his neck, her arms encircling his chest.

His mind renders back to the moment when had found out she loved him. Loves him. The sudden onset of bubbling pleasure that filled him made it nearly impossible for him to breathe and hard for him to say anything. He figured he is better at expressing anyways and express he did. But nothing compares to the moment when he saw her eyes tearing up at his confession, laughing shakily and breaking their kiss to just hold him. Her arms around his neck, his on her waist.

They stood there for what felt like eternity till Madge gave a yawn which was enough of an indication for Gale to call the night off. He picked her up, his hand on her back and under her knees and carried her to his car.

He turned to look at the window in his bedroom. Her's now and wished things would have resolved much sooner. Much much sooner. The night when he had left her in her backyard, telling her to make a run for it, seemed so long ago and in fact it was. He wishes he had known what was going to happen, so that he would have been better prepared. Better prepared to save more lives. To save her from what she had to suffer for the next year. To save her family.

He feels a tug on his shirt and looks down to she Madge's eyes wide open, searching his face.

"What are you thinking about?" Madge asks him softly. She re-adjusts herself so that she is resting on his chest, her arms around him. He looks down to her and gives her smile, a soft one to tell her everything's alright. He curls his hand around her waist to pull her closer.

"Sorry. Didn't want to wake you up. Go back to sleep," he kisses the top of her head.

"I wasn't asleep in the first place," she murmurs much to his surprise and laughs softly. She smiled thinking back to how much Gale whispered to her under the pretense the she was sleeping, of course. He would have never said it if she were awake and she would rather pretend to sleep and hear his confessions than laying awake kissing him. Though the alternative is just as much luring.

"Can I ask you something?" Her voice is a faint whisper. Gale nods, hoping against hope she wouldn't ask why he _stopped eating strawberry._ He can't handle that much emotional strain in one day. He will come out breaking.

"What does MOD-F stand for?" Gale's completely thrown back by that question to say the least. Out of everything she could and should ask, she choses to ask him something so irrelevant.

"Where did you hear that?" Gale's eyebrows furrow.

"I read it on your uniform everyday," she says. Makes sense, Gale thought.

"It stands for 'Military Official Defence Forces'."

"I don't like the sound of that," Madge says under her breath. She does not like the sound of anything that relates to the use of arms and ammunition. Why can't they just give it all a rest and live peacefully?

"Neither do I. I suggested something else entirely but they thought this was more appropriate," Gale went on mumbling to himself. Madge stifled a giggle, Gale completely mistook her statement.

"I like it when you giggle," Gale sighs, leaning his head down to brush his lips against hers. Madge sighs against his lips, kissing his upper lip before pulling back.

"I know," she says laying her head on his chest, his heartbeat bringing her calm. She could get used to this.

"You know?" Gale asks.

"Yes, you just said it a couple of hours ago," _when she was asleep_. But Gale didn't intend for her to hear.

"What else did you hear?" Gale raises his eyebrows, because he definitely said a whole lot of stuff and wonders what got in and what not.

"You know, that you think my hair is spun from gold," she laughs seeing his astonished face. She pulls away from him before climbing on top on him, straddling his hips. Her eyes follow his neck to see his Adam's apple bobbing up and down and she leans over him, one of her hands resting on his chest while the other on the headrest behind him. Her hair surround the two of them, completely cutting them off from the rest of the world.

"That you like the blue of my eyes," she leans in so their noses are brushing. "The red of my lips," she leans down so that her lips hover over his and he stretches his lips to meet hers but she pulls just out of reach.

"Madge," Gale groans.

Madge giggles, "And that you like my determination, my courage and how I light up your world." She finishes. She watches him for sometime, seeing him absorbing the facts and when he does, he seems content. "The feelings are mutual."

Gale jerks up quickly so that Madge does not have enough time to draw back and they fall over backwards this time Madge lying flat against the mattress. Their lips collide in the heat of passion overdue and longing and Madge squirms when Gale's tongue meets her. Gale smiles against her, kissing her one more time before pulling back.

"I love you," he whispers and Madge's eyes light up with pure joy before they fall back. Gale pulls away, shocked and looks at her. Something's wrong. She isn't telling him something. He sits up entirely and waits for her to follow suit. She sits up from across him but stays silent.

"Madge," pleading tone overtakes Gale. Was this all a fling to her?

"What about Risa?" Madge slowly lets out. The question hanging in the air. Better in then out, she thought. She had some things to get straight. Might as well do it while they are talking. Gale breathes a sigh of relief. She thought this was all a fling to _him._

"Nothing." Gale pulls her chin to him and whispers, "Risa is just a friend. I never felt anything for her."

"I am not blind Gale," Madge says roughly. She is not going to put up with any kind of bullshit anymore. She just can't. She has too much of a messed life to mess up her love life. If she has one. She looks angrily at Gale and wonders how situation went on from this good too completely bad. "I can see you care about her."

"Ofcourse I care about her," Gale says rolling his eyes. He looks up to see that apparently him rolling his eyes was not a good sign because Madge is already tearing up. _Stop making her cry!_

"You don't get it Madge," Gale says pulling her to him in a hug. She pushes against him, till she is too tired to push away. She lets him hug her but her hands lay limply by her side. "She's... she's... I don't know. She's Risa. I don't know how to say this but before you came, she was all that I had."

"You are not helping," Madge whimpers into his shoulder. Gale rubs his hand on her back trying his best to calm her down.

"Risa... she's like a feminine touch to my life. She took care of me when I cared the least. She was the one to piece me together. She was patient with me. She would scold me for doing anything wrong, chide me for messing something up, help me cope up with something whatever it may be. I love her, I do but not the way you think. I can't imagine spending the rest of my life with her but spending my life completely devoid of her, that's something I can't do. She has a part of me and she has earned it. She's just like me. That does not mean I love her the way I love you."

Madge watches him through slotted eyes. She gets it. She does. Wasn't Peeta the same thing to her when both of them suspected of Katniss loving Gale and vice-versa?

"What about that kiss?"

"I... I heard you and Yohan talking. In my office. You said something like not being able to share something with me and I... I still don't know. Why do you like Yohan over me?"

Madge chuckles for she can't believe it. She just spilled her guts out, crying like a maniac over Risa liking Gale and uttering out the thousandth time that night that she loves him and _still_ he thinks she _likes_ Yohan. That's Gale, alright. "Did you not hear me? I love _you,_" She breathes and the corner of Gale's lips tug upwards but just slightly before dropping down immediately. Madge sighs and crawls closer to him.

"Gale, do you know from which district Yohan comes from?" Gale shakes his head. No. "He comes from District 9," Madge sighs. "You should have at least known that."

"That does not answer my question," Gale grumbles.

"Let me get to it. Do you know what he did there?" Gale gives her a look. "God Gale, he was the Mayor's son." Madge shakes her head.

"Wait, you mean to say Risa was in love with Mayor's son," he can't help but laugh at the irony of the situation. Him and Risa are more alike than he had actually thought.

"Risa's in love with Yohan?" Madge perks up. This is not how she thought everything was going.

"No," Gale shakes his head. "She was in love with Yohan's older brother," Gale looks to see Madge's eyes widen. She would have laughed if the situation wasn't so serious. _Yohan is in love with his older brother's girlfriend_.

"Oh and where's he?" Gale remains silent. Madge gets her answer and realises maybe she was too harsh on Risa. And then she realises what Gale actually meant when he said he and Risa are alike in ways she didn't know.

"That still does not answer my question," Gale cuts the silence. Madge reaches for his hand and looks up when she says it, so that he is looking right in his eyes.

"When I said you will never understand, I meant you will never understand that despite having everything, I had nothing," Madge swallows the growing lump in her throat. Gale's eyes travel down to their hands and back up to see her smiling at him. "That I was ready to leave everything behind for you and that meant everything to me but not to you. That is something _you _never understood and you ended everything we had by just saying that _you can't_."

Gale remembers that night like he remembers the alphabet. Every detail of it is vivid to him and till now, till the time he thought Madge was dead, it pained him to remember every bit of it. Not now. It's just another blissful memory in the midst of utter chaos and tyranny. He was scared. Scared that he had fallen in love with someone that he can't provide for and that hurt him more than losing his best friend. And that's why he ended it. Thinking he had no money to offer. How dumb he had been. She had plenty of that. The one thing he need to provide was love, that he failed. He does understand it now.

"Madge, I am sorry. I thought —" Madge cuts him off, pressing her lips to his and kissing him, saying what she wanted to say. _I get it. You know it now. That's all I ever wanted._

He kisses her, and kisses her till he lacks air and then kisses her still. He pulls away to breathe only to return back within a second.

"We are way out of sync," Gale whispers against her. By sync, they meant their lives. All through out their lives they misunderstood everything the other person has had to say. All this time they had lost could have been turned into something beautiful. He promises her mentally that he will make up for all the lost time, telling her he loves her everyday, every minute, every second of their lives.

"I don't care," Madge whispers, her fingers playing with the hair on the back of his head before pulling him down for a chaste kiss. "As long as we are out of sync together, I don't care." Gale kisses her one last time before throwing a look at the clock on her nightstand.

3:30 AM

"You should get some sleep," he whispers kissing her gently. Madge nods and climbs underneath her covers. Gale tucks her in kisses, the top of her head before climbing off of the bed when he feels a tug.

"Stay with me?" Madge pleads through half open eyes. She is tired. Gale wants her to sleep. But he knows it well just as much as she does that both of them won't be able to sleep unless they have each other to hold onto throughout the night to safeguard them from the horrendous nightmares.

Gale nods and pulls his shirt over his head before throwing it onto the floor nearby and getting under the covers. Madge immediately snuggles next to him, breathing in the scent of pine and forest, wood and smoke, damp leather and a slight smell of the wine they have had at the bar and sleeps feeling like she is at home for the first time in a year.

She slips out quickly, dimming out like a candle flame in windy day but not before hearing Gale say "Until the end."

* * *

The morning light peeks through the shades, casting its ever glowing light in the form of lines on the bedroom floor. Madge urges her eyes open, feeling completely composed for the first time ever since she was a child. She shifts, wondering what she would do today. Clean the house maybe. Cook something? Purchase some book from the near by store and read it? She does not know. But whatever it maybe, she knows today's day is going to be her best. Nothing can make her anymore happier.

She figured she would buy something and cook since Gale was extremely happy a couple of days ago when she cooked and reminiscing about it now, she is dead set on doing the same. She better get to it quickly if she is to get it done. She turns around, trying to roll out of bed and her hand hits something solid.

"Fuck," a loud curse rings out and Madge immediately draws her hand back, turning to see Gale holding a hand up to his face.

"Oh God! Sweet Heavens! I am so so so_ sorry_ Gale!" Madge sits up immediately peering down at Gale.

Gale removes his hand and Madge can see it turning red. "It hurts dammit," Gale groans holding his hand over her nose sideways to Madge can tend to it. Madge touches it tenderly and Gale sighs at the contact.

"General Gale Hawthorne hurting when a girl hit him in the nose?" Madge giggles leaning her head so she could get a closer look on his nose.

"Quit it. Haymitch had already hit me on the nose. It was sore already," Gale mutters intelligibly under his breath turning his face away from Madge. Madge laughs wondering when will Gale stop showing his different sides to her. This one, the one of being embarrassed, is so far her favourite.

"I am sorry. I was just kidding," she giggles before leaning in and kissing his nose. "Better?" she asks pulling away but not to entirely. Gale brushes his nose against her and nods his head before leaning to rest his forehead against her's.

"Good morning," he chuckles and Madge giggles along, throwing back a 'good morning' for herself.

"I thought you'd be gone to your headquarter or something?"

"It's a freaking Sunday," Gale smiles before leaning to peck her once. "I'll be home the entire day."

"An entire day?" Madge beams.

"Yup," he whispers, bending down to kiss her on her pulse point on her throat, "The entire day," he kisses her on the collarbone, travelling upwards on her neck leaving behind soft kisses. "Just you and me," he kisses her on the corner of her mouth before pulling away slightly look into her eyes. "Alone in an entire house," he says it against her lips moving in to kiss her.

A door click sounds.

"With Yohan," Gale grunts pulling away. A smile tugs at the end of Madge's lips. Gale's disappointment. Disappointed that they won't be alone. She wants to scream and shout and giggle and blush but she does not want to come out as one of those girly types at the beginning of their relationship. Not at all. The alternative is to stay focused. So she does.

"Well, he definitely came at a good time then," Madge gets off the bed before redoing her hair in the dresser mirror. Gale raises an eyebrow. "I am in a good mood to cook. He'll probably start off the day with a good breakfast," Madge says.

Gale falls back with a thud on the bed, "Well, my day just got killed."

"Don't be such a kid Gale. Come on," she tugs his hand and walks down the stairs.

"Lookie, who do we have here. The 2/3 celebrities of the day!" Yohan says slamming the magazine on the dining table.

"Congratulations Gale! You made the front cover... Again!" Yohan bursts out with fake enthusiasm.

"Not again..." Gale and Madge peak on the cover photo to see the three of them, Gale, Madge and Risa on the cover, Risa facing the two of them. Yohan's hid by someone coming in the photographer's way. Neither of the three's faces are recognisable since it's taken from the side but they clearly mentioned Gale, Risa and a certain blond.

"You broke your all time record. 4 front covers in a month. God! Even Gracie Maddox must be jealous of you," Yohan laughs at his own joke.

"Gracie Maddox?" Madge inquires.

"You don't know Gracie Maddox?!" Yohan asks amused. "Who the hell does _not _know Gracie Freaking Maddox?" Yohan gushes.

"Yohan," Gale scolds. He looks at Madge with a hint of pity. She was cut off from civilization. Or so he thinks. "She's an actress. Yohan's favourite actually," Gale pulls out a magazine which happens to be three days old and handles it to Madge, it's cover featuring Gracie Maddox.

"Oh hush Gale, even you like her." Yohan gives Gale a smug smile.

Madge turns to look at Gale, surprised. "You like her?"

"No,"

"Don't lie Gale. Remember you said something about adding her to your _list,_" Yohan says making air quotes around list.

"Gale Hawthorne!" Madge gasps, her hand resting on her hips like a stern mother.

"It was before you came Madge, I swear." Gale turns to throw a dirty look to Yohan, " And I said that about four months ago." Yohan crackles at the drama that unfolds before him before settling into soft chuckles.

"Don't let the paps get the better of you," Yohan says sipping a cup of coffee that he had prepared for himself apparently.

"How come the paparazzi follow you everywhere but not to your home?" Madge says putting up a pan on the stove.

"This is a highly secured area. No one but authorised personnel are allowed to even enter this area. They have a similar one for General Hayes," Yohan replies.

Madge places a plate of sunny side up and bacon in front of both of them and gets her own before joining the twosome.

"Man, these are delicious." Yohan replies, his mouth full. "I didn't get anything proper to eat from last night," he spits out immediately regretting it. A dense silence occupies the place and silence takes over.

"How's she?" Gale asks, breaking the silence. Madge looks up from the plate and sees Yohan looking up at Gale, then to her and back to Gale.

"Will do. Left her a glass of water and a few pills for the hangover. Wrote a note saying to contact me as soon as she's awake."

Silence.

"Why don't you get her some breakfast as well. Full stomach helps with a hangover I heard," Madge says and Gale turns to see her. Gale gives her an appreciative smile which she returns. If she means something to Gale then Madge has to be on good terms with her. If Gale finds something valuable in her, so should she. After all, she did save Gale from all the notorious girls out there. Yohan looks between the two of them and smiles inwardly. _Can't believe her plan actually worked!_

"You might want to do it quick," Yohan pulls out his cell, Risa's name shining on it. "Sleeping beauty's awake." Madge quickly packs up breakfast and hands it to Yohan who stuffs the rest of his food down his throat and runs out the door.

"So now we are alone for the rest of the day," Madge speaks up breaking the silence between them. She turns from side to side, in a girly fashion, peering at Gale from under her eyelashes, batting it at them. Gale laughs and walks up to her, pulling her to his by her waist.

"What do you wanna do? Go out or... _stay in,_" he whispers.

"How about taking me out on that date we called a rain check on?"

"Will do." Gale nods gesturing for Madge to dress up.

* * *

It does not take long for Gale to dress up. A quick shower, pulling on some random shirt, some pants and he is as good as ready to go anywhere. Madge though takes her time and it drives Gale crazy how long girls take to dress up. Meaning, it must consume half of their lives to just _dress up_.

After about an hour, Madge walks down and she does not have on anything special but Gale feels that the one hour were well made use of. She looks pretty. Absolutely pretty. She has a yellow dress on with polka dots on it. Makes her look a bit younger than what the situation has her aged into. Gale stands there for sometime, his lips falling apart as a shaky breath leaves it.

"You...you..."

"Look beautiful? I know. I always do," Madge says haughtily before kissing Gale. Gale kisses her back.

"Let's go sunshine," he grabs his keys and walks out the door and into his car. After making sure that she is completely secured, and by secure he means leaning over to check that she has put on her seat belt properly which accounts for a couple of minutes full of kissing, he turns back to the wheel.

"Don't you think we kiss too much? It isn't even been a day," Madge blushes looking out the window.

"You think we kiss too much," Gale turns to look at her, then ahead of him and then back at her, " I think we kiss too less. Gotta make up for the lost time, shouldn't we?" Gale smirks before taking a turn. Gale leans in his seat to kiss her when a loud honking makes him pull back and swerve the car a hard right.

"Gale! You'll get me killed someday. Not when driving the car, _please_." Gale nods because he definitely shouldn't be doing that.

"Um... Madge, I was gonna take you to the base," Gale says when he sees Madge turning to look at him. She is really good with remembering roads and pathways. "Wanted you to meet someone before we go out on a date."

"Who?"

"That's a surprise." Gale smiles driving out and into the ranges.

* * *

**A/N:- I read this chapter once over so if you find any mistakes please let me know.**

**Ok, special thanks to **Belle453**. I thought I was getting boring :). To **andinify**for like reviewing every single chapter. Your reaction to my every chapter is so full of enthusiasm that it kinda compels me to start writing the next chapter (thought its not your fault that I lose the enthusiasm quickly).** **To** **for getting sucked into my chapters, I was filled with joy on reading that and to **AusilinAzure** for telling me that she is onto my story. Thanks to JabberJayJelly for popping up once in a while to let me know she is definitely reading my story. :D Nice to know haven't lost you.**

**Again, if any doubts or criticism, I would love to hear it. You guys make me better and better at writing. Thank you again!**

* * *

**And hats off to the anonymous reviewer **Tobias4** for rapidly CATCHING UP on the entire story in almost a day and reviewing every single chapter! And here's to answer a few question of yours.**

**1.) I feel more comfortable writing from Madge's POV. Though your input on any kind of Gale's POV is appreciated. I could use some help. :D**

**2.) I actually didn't plan it. Clearwater was something that popped right into my mind and I wrote it down. Now that you said it, it does feel like irony. **

**3.) Yes, I tend to delve more over angst than happy endings... I am a wonderful writer when it comes to writing angst. Sadly, no one likes a story with sad endings for the two protagonist. I am working on it though. Nice of you to notice it all in a day. **

**4.) And yes. My first language isn't English. I guess you caught up on some odd things that gave me away? Let me know :)**

**And yes, a huge fan of Liam Hemsworth. Not to forget that.**

**That's it. Over and out. I know it's too much but again, thanks for bearing with me. Every single one of you! **


	19. A Hiatus

**A/N:- A little something from Love and Honour. Sorry if you had to endure some mistakes. Kind of wrote this in a hurry.**

* * *

Madge wondered who she'd be getting to meet. She hoped it wasn't Sergeant Brody. Him she had already met and the outcome of it wasn't so good. Then there's... um... no one. No one she knows. Or maybe she does. She does not know. But the least she could hope for is that it isn't someone she knows are her entire purpose for being here is going down the drain.

That reminds her, Fredly hasn't contacted her as of late.

_Maybe they are making a good deal out of the hostile situation._ As soon as that thought crosses her mind, Madge wanted to hang herself. How could she even think like this? Hoping that they have a good yield out of the hostages so they wouldn't contact her. That wasn't selfish of her, that was absolutely disgusting. And she hated herself for making up and excuse for that particular situation. _Better them then her, right?_

"Here," Gale pulled her by her elbow, guiding her down a winding corridor before they ended up in front of the a room tagged 'WEAPONS ROOM'.

Madge tried to swallow the growing lump in her throat thinking ahead to the kind of people stationed inside. Big, muscular guys holding guns and swords and maces and knives. Heavily tattooed maybe. A sheen of sweat covered the curve of her neck and a chill ran down her spine.

_Breathe Madge, breathe._ She commanded herself. No need to fret over a potential non-dangerous situation. After all, Gale's there with her. It's not like Gale will push her into the room and lock the door behind her and leave her to fend for herself. Will he? He might if he finds out what is she up to.

Just then a group of SWAT soldiers make their way down the corridor, running at an urgent pace and by the looks on Gale's face, Madge does not need to sign to figure out that something important is taking place.

"You go in, I will come after a few minutes," Gale nods and makes his way down the corridor.

_He did leave me,_ Madge thought and took in a deep breath before opening the door. On the other side, contrary to her belief, was a large room which was in fact empty. Apart from the targets placed on the far side of the room, the room had a clinic like feeling to it. Completely white. She sighed in relief when no 'tattooed' men showed up but almost took it back up to her head when a panel of wall slides up to reveal what in fact was the weapons room.

The room behind the panel was big, not as huge as the room in Madge was standing but big nonetheless. But that wasn't what caught her eye. A man, not much taller than her, made his way out the room with a plex, the same as Gale, in his hand. Shadows were strewn across his face with pale blue light adorning the rest half of it coming from his plex. He pushed his glasses higher up on the nose and that's when he noticed Madge standing in the doorway.

"May I help you Ms.?"

Madge nervously looked at him, shifting from one leg to another. He was definitely not the person she was suspecting to be on the other end of the door but she wasn't pretty much comfortable with him either. He walked up to her and Madge realised he was much taller than her. It's just the fact that he stoops a lot that makes a person underestimate his height.

"Um... I came here to meet someone," Madge uttered out nervously.

"Who?" The man pressed.

"I don't know exactly," Madge replied feeling more stupid than she ever felt in her entire life. She couldn't bear to begin to explain how mortifying it was to be standing in front of this man who watched her over with scrutinizing eyes.

"You look like a nice lady ma'am but it is really not authorised for you to be here. Unless and until a granted access has been improvised to you by certified accredited personnel or have been accompanied by one." Half of what he said went directly over Madge's head but the basics she got hold of. She isn't supposed to be here alone.

"Gale—I mean General Hawthorne brought me here," Madge got out.

"Gale brought you here?" The man replied astonished, suddenly his professional demeanor dropping to the sounds of a known person. Madge could only nod.

"Do you mind asking me what you name is?" The man was now eyeing her from head to toe, as if taking her in and she felt weird under his gaze. Exposed. It's like he knew something about her and that made her feel highly uncomfortable. Like he had an upperhand in this situation.

"Madge Undersee." The response to that name was immediate. The flash of his smile, the brightening of his eyes and recognition clouding his entire face.

Just as the man was about to open his mouth to speak and voice spoke on his behalf.

"So you guys met already," Gale jogged up from behind and tipped his head in the man's direction.

"Madge, this is Beetee McCall, our weapons developer and tech department head and Beetee this is..."

"Madge, yes. She already introduced herself," Beetee smiled a warm smile towards Madge and Madge felt as if he knew her forever. The same couldn't be said the other way round though.

"Madge, Beetee was with me the entire time in District 13 and him and me now work together here in District 2," Gale nodded in Beetee's direction.

Beetee smiled, again, and stretched his hand toward Madge which she took hesitantly and shook. She decided that the man wasn't harmful at all by the way he smiled way too much.

"It is a pleasure to finally meet you in person," Beetee's voice was now warm, welcoming and Madge felt herself gradually relaxing, dropping her alert stance to a relaxed one. "This guy drove me crazy talking about you the entire time we had been together."

Madge looked up to see Gale looking elsewhere.

"Me?"

"Yes, you. Madge this, Madge that. God, I felt like slapping him but thought otherwise." Beetee looked at Gale and shook his head before turning back to Madge. "No wonder he is absolutely smitten by you. You are a wonderful looking young lady," Beetee muttered and received a scowl in return from Gale. Madge, on the other hand, was bashful about the complement and muttered a quiet 'thank you' in return.

"We can still make a man out of you Hawthorne," Gale groaned and pulled Madge with him, Beetee falling in tow.

"Did you know about the SWAT mission?" Beetee walked beside Gale as a couple of more SWAT soldiers crossed them. Madge watched them warily before realising Gale and Beetee had left her a couple of feet behind.

"Yes."

"And you aren't going on one?" Beetee questioned, his eyebrow arching high on his forehead. That made his glasses bob a little to Madge amusement.

"Apparently, I am _too_ professional to be bothered by such missions and now am expecting to be organising rather than being a part of one." They reached a set of double doors and they shouldered their way through it, Madge quick on her feet before the door closed entirely. The crowd had thinned out considerably and not much activity was going on in this part of the base. Only a couple of people with a darker shade of uniforms, much like Gale's, made their way around. It was obvious to Madge that this part of base was reserved for higher authorities.

Beetee didn't reply back to Gale, not being able to come up with an answer that would not aggravate Gale more. Beetee knows it more than anyone else how much Gale hates sitting around here in the base and just _organising _stuff when he could be out there doing more difference than just paperwork. But it is not in his hands so just drops it altogether.

He decides to change the topic around. "So, I saw you on the cover page."

"Not again," Gale rubs his forehead as they make way into a small room full of screens, showing just about every room, every crook, every crevice of the base.

"You too, missy." Beetee pulls out an extra chair for Madge ans settles on his own. Gale closes the door behind Madge and sits right next to her, across from Beetee.

"Can we talk about something else?" Gale's hand found Madge's knee under the table and Madge squeaks, much to Beetee surprise.

"Sorry," Madge says before throwing a pointed look at Gale out of Beetee's line of vision. Gale smirks.

"Well, just wanted to know whether any of it was true," Beetee inquires, throwing a random glance across the screens. Nothing comes up unusual so he turns back to Gale and Madge.

"No, unfortunately." Gale sighs.

"That explains Risa's absence then." A hush falls over the place and Beetee realises he spoke out of line but then trying to reprimand his statement would have been more awkward so he drops it entirely.

"I have no idea what's going around Panem," Beetee speaks up, breaking the silence and all of our eyes fall on the screen. All the screens show nothing but more and more SWAT men which is making Madge highly uncomfortable.

"They are sending troops to every military stronghold there is in other districts. Just as a safety measure. And Squad A is being send to retrieve the hostages from District 8," worry lines coat Gale's face as his face contort and Madge reaches for his hand giving him a squeeze. Gale turns to look at Madge and returns the squeeze greatly fully before smiling. Madge smiles back but she knows it's fake. She reached for his hand to reassure _herself_ rather than him and he mistook it. Like everything else. Like everyone else. Like he mistook her, mistaking her.

Beetee coughs and the two turn back to him, staring at the two of them. "You guys are completely adorable, if you ask me. You should take her out on a date, Gale."

On the word 'date', Gale stands up with a jerk, pulling Madge's hand along with him from under the table. Beetee's eyes fall to their linked hands and smiles to himself. Madge gets up with a worried look on her face.

"Shit. I forgot. We were on a date!" Gale grumbles and runs his hand through his hair. Madge's face falls to her soft self and shakes her head.

"You scared me!" Madge nearly scolds but her voice gives out in the end. "It's okay. If you have more important things to do then we can leave it."

"No. I just wanted you to meet Beetee, that's all. Let's go," Gale tugged Madge's hand toward the door and Madge turned around waving a goodbye to Beetee.

"It was nice meeting you! See you soon!"

"You too!" Beetee shouts, his voice low and ultimately nothing when they are out of earshot.

"That was very rude Gale," Madge mumbles.

"Rude is me completely forgetting about our date," Gale's pace quickens and Madge blushes to herself on how chivalrous Gale sounds even under pretence anger for himself.

They receive a variety of looks on their way back. Surprise to amusement, shock to even humour. Madge barely recognises any of them and yet feels obligated to not have Gale's image being obliterated to a mere love sick puppy. So she pulls her hand out of his grasp.

Gale turns around as soon as he misses her warmth and gives her a questioning glance.

"People are looking at us."

"So?" Gale's more baffled than angry. Why would _she _care if anyone saw them together?

"So you are a General. You have a reputation to uphold."

Gale raises his eyebrow and smiles up at her mischievously. "So you mean a General isn't allowed to love?"

Madge feels her heart beating in her chest rapidly and an inexplicable rushing sound fills her ears. Gale walks up to her and she backs away until she runs out of place and is backed against the wall with Gale's body blocking her only exit.

"I-I d-didn't mean t-that," Madge stutters. She can't believe Gale's acting like this. That too in front of a whole bunch of people. Talk about PDA.

"Oh yeah, then what did you mean?" Gale leaned in, whispering in her ear. His lips grazed her earlobe and Madge struggles to hold her shiver in her.

"Nothing. I just meant people are looking at us," Madge can see just about everyone looking their way over Gale's shoulder and blushes deeply, burying her face in his shoulder. "Gale don't," Madge warns when Gale kisses his neck, though out of people's line of sight.

"Don't what?" Gale makes his way up her neck and people are definitely gonna be gossiping about it for days but apparently Gale does not care. "They hear about it everyday in magazine. Just about time that they learn some of it is real," Gale leans in to kiss her but stops abruptly. He turns around and people scamper off quickly, deserting the place like it wasn't filled to the brim in the first place. "Okay I had no idea _that_ many people were watching." Gale turns around to joke but finds a scowl on Madge face. "What?"

"Never mind," she pushes her way past him and Gale trails behind.

"Madge? Madge! What's wrong? I was just messing with you. I wasn't going to kiss you or anything," Gale runs past her and stands in her way but she moves around him on the way out. Surprisingly, she knows the way. "Fine!" Gale cuts her path again, this time making sure she is not able to move past him, "What do you want me to do? Apologize? Get down on my knees? What? I'll do whatever you want. Punish me," Gale pleads childishly.

Madge tries to move aside but Gale moves too so she has no room to cut through. "Gale, stop acting childish, it's don—" she gets cut off by a light pressure on her lips. She immediately sags to the sensation, any conscious thought leaving her mind. Gale pulls away.

"I am sorry. You can do whatever you want to me," he says opening his arms, reflecting to _anything_.

"Anything?" Madge asks walking closer.

"Anything." Gale says with a hint of doubt in his voice. He wonders what Madge will do him before he does not. Madge pulls him down by the collar of his shirt and rises on her toes, pressing her lips to his. Gale moans and leans down, deepening the kiss. He walks her up until she is backed up against the wall and kisses her harder, his hand traveling up to knot in her hair. Madge slips her hands around his waist and pulls him closer, grinding her hips with Gale's.

Gale pulls back abruptly, breathing hard, his ragged breath turning Madge on a bit. "God Madge, not here. Come on." He pulls her quickly out the door and and into the car before throttling the car in full ignition.

* * *

The drive to the edge of the fence is the longest Gale has ever had to endure. With Madge dropping tantalizing kisses on his neck the entire time they drive, Gale has a hard time focusing and the smile never vanishes from his face.

When they park about two metres away from the fence in a nearby deserted parking lot, Madge leaves her place entirely and straddles Gale in his seat, her back against the steering wheel.

"Madge," Gale's speech wavers at the end, not able to contemplate the situation that has presented itself before him.

"I love you," Madge whispers, her hands resting on his neck, fiddling with the hair that has grown long.

"I lov—" He is cut off by the sudden pressure of Madge's lips against hers. Gale waits, not kissing her yet. Madge keeps on kissing him, insisting that he is her back but Gale does not respond, holding back his laugh. As soon as Madge moans pleadingly, Gale tilts his head, his palm holding his cheek so that he can maneuver deeper and kisses her. His tongue runs along her bottom lip and Madge shivers, pulling back.

"Gale," Madge looks him in the eye but Gale leans forward, not being able to stay apart from her for even a second. "_Gale_," Madge says more insistently this time and Gale pulls back immediately thinking he must have crossed a line.

"What?"

"You should cut your hair," Madge eyes the hair that adorns his forehead and twirls her finger through them.

"Does it tickle you or something?" Gale asks surprised and a little bit angered that she would pop up a question like this effectively breaking the moment.

"Nope. But it would be nice," she smiles.

"Undersee," Gale grumbles before leaning again and kissing her aggressively. Madge responds with just as much enthusiasm and tries to crawl up so that she could sit on her knees but accidentally bumping into the steering wheel, eliciting a loud horn which makes the two of them jump apart.

Gale laughs and pulls away before muttering a 'let's go' to Madge. They climb out of the car, Gale with a bag on his shoulder and offers his hand to Madge before they make it across the fence.

"Is it still illegal to cross the fence?" Madge wonders since she saw the signs showing high voltage hung on the fence.

"Not literally. I mean public is allowed to cross the fence but it is still preferable to stay inside and not cross it as and when they please."

"Where are you taking me?" Gale does not answer to that and Madge understands that she will get the answer to that with time so she doesn't press anymore. They walk for a couple of minutes before Gale stops abruptly and Madge runs headlong into Gale.

"Are we there?" Madge looks around and all she sees are trees and trees. What is supposed to be special about it?

"Not yet," Gale grins and closes in on her before covering her eyes with his hands. "We will have to walk some more."

Madge groans, "I am tired, Gale."

"I swear just a couple of more distance. It will be worth the walk," Gale's hand are soft, gentle and rough against her skin at the same time and she sighs, nodding and then walking forward. She trips over something and Gale chuckles to which Madge hisses. "Careful," Gale says stifling fits of laughter.

"Oh yeah, you could have told me sooner."

And they walk again. And again and again.

"Gale, I am tired. I can't walk anymore," Madge whines. She can't handle it anymore. The journey back suddenly does not seem like a nice idea now.

"You don't have to," Gale says removing his hands. Madge immediately gasps seeing the expanse of water that lies in front of them. The land beneath her feet is wet and dark brown which further on turns to golden yellow, waves lapping on them. "We are finally here."

"Where are we?" Madge mumbles taking in the expanse of pure blue heaven with a heated sun shining upon them. She turns to look at Gale, whose already starting to unbutton his shirt.

"We are near District 4 right now. On the margin between 4 and 11." Madge raises and eyebrow.

"You mean to say that we are not in District 2 anymore?"

"Yes, that's pretty much it."

"District 11's close to District 12 right?" Gale's face falls at that and Madge realises she has made a huge mistake. Mentioning his family when he is having a tough time dealing with them is a folly but he has to get over it somehow. "You haven't contacted your family in the past year, have you?" Madge inquires.

Gale scrunches his nose. "I don't want to."

"Why not?"

"Madge please. Let me just enjoy our date. Geez, learn it from you to destroy a moment," Madge stays silent for a bit. Gale's changing the subject for real and she can see him making an effort to divert the topic but she won't. He has his family for God's sake and he is just going to ignore them for so much a reason? Not when she's alive.

And then Gale drops his pants and all thoughts get muddled up in Madge's mind. She stares at him and when he coughs loudly diverts her gaze blushing heavily. She starts to remove her's oblivious to Gale's stare on her as he tries to swallow the growing lump in his throat. This girl is going to draw him up the wall.

After Madge is done, she turns to Gale and Gale suspects that she will get back on butchering him about his family and he knows he does not want to ruin the mood for once so he immediately walks to her and carries her to the shoreline.

"Gale! Put me down! Now!" Madge thrashes around in his arms, her hand pounding against his back.

"No," Gale denies, marching toward the shoreline threatening to dump Madge into th sea.

"Gale, I am not kidding. Put me down. _I can't swim!_"

Gale sighs and nods but does not turn around. He walks further and further into water, maneuvering it's deep trenches. Madge looks around hysterically, shivers wrecking her body, a reason of pure terror. She clings tighter to Gale, her hands wrapped around him like a vice.

"Where are you taking me?" Her voice ended up on a high note. "I said I _can't _swim, not that I can."

"Madge, can you calm down, please. Do you trust me?" Madge wanted to say no, she doesn't because she is afraid that he would drop her or slip himself or something of that kind. She wanted to say that she trusts him when they both are on land but she is knows the question was more in general. She can say it from the way his eyes gleam, looking into her's for an answer. She nods, kissing him lightly on the cheek.

Gale smiles and starts lowering her. Nerves overcome her but she keeps a strong hold on Gale's shoulder. She breathes heavy and gives out a nervous laugh when her feet reach the bottom. She notices that the water reaches her around the shoulders and for Gale around the waist.

"So what now?" Madge inquires. She figured they can't be there to just stand in the water.

"Nothing, just wait for it to come."

"Wait for wh—" And then it comes. Strong, like a wave of attackers. If she didn't have a strong grip on Gale, she would have been thrown back by the huge wave that comes at them, rippling and gurgling.

Though she can't swim, for a second or so, the wave makes her feel like. Suspended in the water current that pushes her back and pulls her in. Like a joyride.

"This is fun, yeah?" Gale shouts so that he is heard above the roaring noise of the wave.

"It is freaking awesome!" Madge shouts with pure glee.

"Try this," Gale says, giving the strong hold he has on the ground with his feet. When the next onset of waves come, they both are thrown completely back to the shore. Gale, whose lying on his back, turns to see Madge who is missing. Gale panics immediately, sitting right up looking around with a frantic nod to the head, thinking she might have drowned.

"Madge?"

"Madge!" He turns around but immediately settles down with a chuckle when he sees her making her way to their original spot.

"Come on! The next wave is about to come," she waves her hands in the air to specify their urgency and Gale laughs jogging up to the spot.

* * *

**A/N:- Guess it wasn't Haymitch after all, as most/everyone of you, who had expected it... Still, I think Beetee is absolutely fab and I like it that he has been with Gale throughout Mockingjay. I just like him a lot. Maybe it has to do something with him belonging to my district? I don't know.**

**Nevertheless, advance warning. A hiatus is a vacation and what happens when a vacation ends? Yes, you get back to real life. Enjoy this while you can. And then we will move into the heart of the story before finishing it off for good. But's it's kinda a long way so let's not talk about it, shall we?**

**Make sure you notice the metaphor 'The next wave is about to come'... xD**


	20. Realization

**A/N: I am so sorry it took me quite a while to write this. And sorry for the small chapter. I didn't have enough time and also I am working on another story which I actually plan on posting next year since I don't have the time to post it now. The next chapter will be much longer. I am just building the momentum. Hope you haven't forgotten the plot line!**

* * *

The bed creeks with a soft noise when Gale drops Madge on the bed, the light from the moon filtering in and cascading its glow on her. Gale takes a peaceful moment to take her in. Her mussed hair, partially wet from the water, spilling around her like a halo. Her body curling up in the warmth of the bed. He debated about switching her clothes with her nightwear but decided against it. It would be very awkward in the morning. He leans in, kissing lightly on the forehead, before turning to leave for the door. He stops short when he sees Yohan leaning on the door frame.

"She loves you, you know." Gale turns to look back at Madge safely tucked in her bed and nods. Yes, he does. He can feel it.

"Do you love her?" Gale turns to look back at Yohan, his own self bathed in the glow of the light.

"Until the end." Yohan nods and turns to leave.

Gale leaves as well.

* * *

Madge's eyes burn when she opens them to the burning sun outside. She sits up, the cover falling off of her, instantly making the clothes under the duvet visible. Rubbing her eyes, she gets out of bed and makes her way to the bathroom to get ready for the day.

When she opens the door, she sees that the door to Gale's room is open. Sudden curiosity overtakes her. She has never seen Gale's bedroom for once. Never. Creeping up to it slowly, she looked out of hallway once to see if the coast is clear and walked in.

The room was quite different from hers. Or any other room in the house for that matter. As if this room was not the part of this house. Gale did make an effort to decorate this one room. With a light green hue covering the walls and the mahogany desk with a couple of books on the desk and a laptop. The room was completely clean apart from the one shirt that was lying haphazardly on his bed, the one he wore to their date yesterday.

Madge walks to the bed and picks the shirt up, taking a shameful second to inhale the shirt. The ring to the telephone sounds throughout the entire house and Madge startles, dropping the shirt. She hustles through the house and almost knocks down the pile of dishes on the countertop.

"Hello?"

"Hey Madge. It's Gale," her face lights up at the sound of his voice.

"Hi," she doesn't understand why there's a nervous tremble in her voice. Maybe because after they were done swimming they had a pretty intimate moment on the beach before she found herself on the bed.

"I had to leave early so I kept your breakfast in the microwave and I will be coming home pretty late."

"Got it. Do you want me to cook dinner for you?" Madge would have done that otherwise.

"I would like that, yes." Madge smiles.

"Okay then. Bye"

"I love you," Gale whispers slowly. Madge instantly blushes and mutters an 'I love you too' quickly in return before she loses it. She hangs the phone and turns around, humming to herself, getting down to preparing the dinner much before lunch itself.

Not one minute goes by and the phone rings again.

"Hello?"

"Did I say I love you?" Gale laughs on the other end of the phone. Madge chuckles and nods her head derisively at her boyfriend. If that's what they are. A couple. It feels like it though.

"Yes, you did."

"Doesn't hurt to say it again, does it?"

"Probably not," a smile makes it to Madge's lips.

"I love you then," A laugh sounds somewhere in background from Gale's side of line and Gale politely tells the person to just 'fuck off'. Madge laughs and mutters one in return before hanging up.

She turns around picking up a knife and is about to get back to work again when the phone rings again. Madge sighs loudly and picks up the receiver.

"I love you!" Madge screams, instantly realising what she has just said and blushes waiting for the reply to come off the other end.

"I love you too _princess_."

The playful tone from Madge's posture drops and a chill overcomes her on hearing the icy cold voice on the other end.

This isn't Gale.

"Fredly?"

"How nice," Fredly sneers, "You can recognise me just from my voice!" _Ofcourse I can,_ she thought. It's hard to forget when such a voice invades her nightmares frequently.

"What do you want?"

"Nothing. I just called in to check on you. Seems like you are having lots of fun," he lingers on the word 'fun' which compels Madge to think whether he knows what she is upto nowadays. Madge doesn't reply back. She can't. She forgot. About why she was here. About what she was meant to do. About her father.

And the worst part of it all is the fact that she is the one at fault for this. This time, it wouldn't be Gale who would break her heart. Just the other way round. After Katniss broke his. After he abandoned his family so that they would not be tormented by the griefs of him. He already has enough scars to bear. Physically and emotionally. And now she is going to inflict the last and final one.

"I- I,"

"Princess, dear. Listen to me now very carefully. We decided that we played with the people more than our share was required." And that's when Madge realises she was wrong all along. All along she thought, they were leaving her alone. Giving her her time to recuperate. Taking a moment to breathe and then move on. She was wrong. They were waiting. Waiting for the right moment. She was right. Fredly had been watching her. If not Fredly then someone else for them. Watching her bond with Gale. Getting close to him. Close enough to leave behind a life long damage. And she is now close enough. Gale is now close enough to the fire to get burned. Again.

"No," Madge's voice wavers at the end. She knows what they are going to ask her to do. She knew it all along. She just can't. Not now. Because she knows if she does it, she is no less damaged that Gale is.

"Think again princess. It's not like you have much choice." Madge doesn't know what to say. Her hands are sweating to the point that she can't even hold them into fist. Her entire self has gotten rigid and there's a nervous tremble to her step. Not to mention she has gone entirely pale.

"Or time. You don't have much time. Or wait, let me reframe my sentence. Your _daddy_ does not ave much time. You have plenty," Madge half cries into the phone but holds it in her. She doesn't want Fredly to have the satisfaction of seeing her cry. Just when she thought her life couldn't get any better.

"_Please_," she feels those rippling electric shocks go through her but this time they are more painful. "Please. I will do anything but that. Please don't make me kill Gale. Please."

"You promised sweetheart. That's the only way to save you daddy now. Kill your boyfriend." The phone clicks shut abruptly and it drops from Madge's hand. She closes her eyes, tears spilling down her cheeks and she lets out a silent sob. She's trying her level best to hold it all in but she can't and just when she let's all her emotions run wild in an empty house...

The vase near the entrance of the kitchen crashes noisily and breaks into a thousand shards. Madge turns around, alarmed and faces a wide-eyed Yohan. And it doesn't take her a minute or two, from the pained look in his eyes to wide terror in his composure, to figure out he heard everything.

And in that moment of panic, Madge felt herself move at a lightening speed. Unconsciously. And before she knew it, the knife in her hands was wedged deep within Yohan's stomach, her hands covered in his blood.

* * *

**A/N: I am sorry. I had to. I already warned you.**


	21. Race Against Time

**A/N:- I decided to write this one from Madge's POV because I need to show her inner monologues and battles being fought. And you guys really amaze me with your reviews sometimes! Thankyou so much for all the wonderful reviews! They just make me feel like I am on cloud nine!**

* * *

Madge's POV

Maybe in another lifetime I could have. Could have had the determination to save Yohan. Millions of years ago when I was just the mayor's daughter, the sweet, caring, innocent, rich girl nobody seemed to care about, I would have saved him. Because back then, I knew where I was. Where I stood in this tragic but well woven world called Panem ruled by Capitol. I knew I was the mayor's daughter and my duty were restricted to that of being the obedient mayor's daughter I was supposed to be. The shiny example of what a District 12 citizen should be. Now I don't know what I am anymore.

But whatever I maybe, Yohan didn't deserve this. Any of this. Tears spill down my cheeks as I try to revive what little is left of him. Put pressure on the wound. The light from his eyes is fading fast. But all the while, his gaze never leaves mine, begging me to differ.

"I am so so sorry," I sob into his chest, leaning just above his knife wound. The heavy scent of blood drifts to my nose and makes me dizzy. I feel Yohan shiver beneath me and I realise he has lost a good deal of blood. And the next thought that drops into my mind makes me nauseous and disgusted and sick to my stomach.

_Where would I dispose this body?_

My throat constricts and I start to cry all over again. What is happening to me? His breath fans the side of my face and I lift my tear stained face to look up at him. He is struggling to say something. I lean into him and hold my ear close enough to his mouth that I feel his lips move against my ear.

"I proposed. She said yes." It's barely audible but I hear it fine. There's a tone of excitement to his voice and it makes me want to cry out of sadness and joy at the same time.

"She did?" I laugh, fresh tears making it down my cheeks. He smiles vaguely. Its taking him a good deal of energy to work his emotions around.

"I knew she couldn't resist you," I lean down and kiss his forehead lightly, moving his bangs, sticky with sweat, to the side. "Yohan?"

He 'hmms' in response. "I love you. Do you know that?" Yohan 'hmms' again and I could tell he knows. "This... this wasn't meant for you," I waver.

"I k-know," he stutters. "This isn't you Madge."

"I know. My dad..."

"You could have told us. You could h-have told Gale," he coughs, blood dripping down the side of my face.

"I couldn't," I whisper desperately because I am sure it isn't that easy. Is it? Could I have saved myself from all these and Yohan would have been safe and sound with me? Is this all _my _fault really?

Just then the door opens with a bang and Risa walks in, mumbling something about 'Forgets to take the file every time', she turns the corner and it doesn't take her a minute to realize the situation before she turns to alert mode.

* * *

The doctors told us that they are inconclusive as to what the situation will make out of it and Yohan's fate cannot be decided. Risa till this point had been pretty composed. She, with my help, hauled Yohan in her car and the entire journey was focused on taking shortcuts. Running traffic signals and rushing the corners. Kept screaming at us, for me to put more pressure on the wound and for Yohan to hold it and not leave her a widow. Yohan smiled and got scolded upon once again.

"I can't lose you too."

I sat beside Risa who was awfully controlled regarding the situation and it kind of scares me. I was a complete mess and seeing her in complete control of the situation, I can contrast her with me very well and it's not a surprise why anyone would choose her before me.

"What happened?" Her voice shakes as she says it.

"I-I don't know," I force out. I have to get some sort of lie out, "I was about to go grocery shopping and I think I missed him by minutes and I thought I forgot to lock the door. I came to check and then something felt amiss so I went inside and there he was."

When I say this, my mind is reeling. I am lying through my teeth to save my ass here. I am not even going to hell for this. She looks up at me and it's really the first time I see tears in her eyes.

"He proposed." My eyes start to water. Again. I might as well have broken up a could-have-been a couple. "That son of a bitch proposed." She starts to laugh hysterically and the medic staff turns to us in annoyance. But they don't say anything. Risa's well known.

"And?"

"I said yes. I said yes!" She starts to laugh but then it turns into sobs. I sat there beside her and all I could do was lean forward and listen to her. "Am I being a bitch? Marrying the younger brother of the boy I was in love with?"

The question takes me by surprise. I never thought Risa would be the self-deprecating kind. And if anyone is a bitch out of the two of us, I am pretty sure it isn't her.

"No. You are not. You got a second chance at love. Take it." I move to take her hand and squeeze it reassuring and she turns and hugs me.

"I am so sorry I called you a traitor," She sobs in my shoulder. And I pat her back muttering 'it's okay' over and over again but my mind has stopped short on one word.

Traitor.

Somehow, Risa knows I am the traitor and that's the reason she was being suspicious of me. And every single time I thought she was jealous of me having Gale's attention. Her sobs wreck her body and I hold her because that's the only thing I can do. Console. Inflict the damage and then console.

Heavy footsteps sound and I turn to see Gale quickly jogging up to us from the far side of the corridor, urgency in his step and Risa pulls away to give me a shy smile before walking away to god knows where. I stand up to face him fully and get ready to start lying again when he engulfs me completely.

"Are you okay?" He whispers softly in my ears. "I am so sorry. I shouldn't have left you at home alone," his voice gets muffled in my collarbone. I bring up my arms and hug him back. But it's an empty hug for me. I wanted to make the most out of my time left with Gale before I was to do what I was sent to do, for real. But know that I get a prospect as to what could I have in the near future restraints me from doing it. I want a happy life with Gale. I want it. But I know I won't have any with the death of my father hanging over me.

"It's okay," I say back. He pulls away to look at me as if he is about to scold me for even saying it's okay when it's not, I cut him off. "You cut your hair off?"

Gale completely looses his focus as his hand reaches up to his hairline. "Yes. You said I would look nice if I cut it. It's not good?" His teasing expression reduces me to tears. Here I am, responsible for someone's almost and someone's not far away death, and this guy over here cuts his hair off just because I said so.

"Madge, I am sorry. Does it look that bad?" I shake my head. No. "Then am I saying the wrong thing?" No. "Did I do something?" I jump up on him and hug him tightly, crying softly in his neck, his hands tentatively making it to the small of my back.

"I am so sorry," I sob in his neck, wetting it with tears. His breath fans the side of my face and he holds me closer. Pulls me closer. He whispers soothing words in my ear but it makes no sense to me. Soon this whisper is going to cease to soft breathing before they stop altogether. The heartbeat that I can feel against my own chest right now will stop beating rhythmically to mine. " I am so sorry."

"It's not your fault Madge," he says but oh it is. He has no idea how much of a fault of mine this is. I hate this. I hate me.

Just then a doctor clears his throat and Gale I break apart. Quickly wiping my tears I look to the side. My eyes fall on Risa waiting patiently outside the O.R. trying to throw glances inside the room whenever she can, with the possibility to get a glimpse of Yohan.

"I came here to tell you that Mr. Clearwater's condition is pretty stable. Critical but stable," I turn my attention back to the doctor. My mind goes back to that moment when all I could see was Yohan's eyes, big and wide and panic, staring up at me. He is going to rat me out for sure. I know he will. That is what they get taught here. To do good to people in general. And what I am here to do is anything good, let alone be it for general. Moral of the story, I have to kill Gale before Yohan get's alright.

"What do you mean?" Gale's expression is stern.

"I mean, we have a good staff but Mr. Clearwater is a complicated case. We need the best at hand." I manage to get a confused look for a second before the pale expression on Gale's face get's it crystal clear for me. There's only one person well known in the field of medicine and it's none other than Mrs. Everdeen.

* * *

**A/N:- We are so getting things started!**


End file.
